Woe Be The Monsters: Part I
by Fro Ninja
Summary: As the age of monsters slowly reaches it end, Count Dracula seeks to continue his bloodline through his only daughter Mavis, by hosting a her birthday in hopes of finding a suitor. But when a mysterious human arrives that's the descendant to a forgotten legacy,chaos ensues. Who is this man? And what is his purpose for coming to the hotel? *2nd collaboration between Jester and me*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi peoples, and Happy Belated Halloween! It's me the Fro Ninja! I haven't posted a good one shot in a while, so here's on me and my good friend Jester came up with after seeing Hotel Transylvania 2. This also marks our second collaboration, so without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Unknown Perspective**

 **Somewhere in northwestern Europe**

 **It's been a nice week.**

Every since I left my position at the British police force, I've been able to apply myself more freely. While I once considered my pursuit for the supernatural an undying passion, I now look at it as a weakness. Since my early childhood, my senses have told me of the dangers hidden in the unknown. Now I've made it my life's work to seek out these unknowns and uncover them. It's a common fact that humanity fears that which they do not understand, but a few others and myself, make it our sole purpose to think otherwise, and reveal what is hidden in the dark.

Walking towards the cliff faced before me, I swap my right Cap attachment for its secondary one. My Caps, as I call them are of specialty copper and steel gauntlets that uses compressed heated air to fire my weaponry.

Going into my pocket, I slide and secure a three-pronged claw into its housing causing. Firing with ease, the claw housed inside opens mid flight, and secures its three hooks into the cliff side. Tugging a few times I find it secured.

Pulling back the leaver in next to the housing case it retracts the rope pulling me along with it. Feeling the rush of air against my face and my goggles I count till I reach the ledge. Reaching my time I stretch out my hand gripping the ledge. Pulling myself up, I detach the claw from the cliff and it reenters its housing. Walking along the cliff ledge I climb a small cluster of rocks. I then look out to the side of the small rocky terrain I've been traversing.

"They say that you home some of the most feared monsters in history, Transylvania. Lets see if you can further my hopes." I state to myself.

I've spent many years of my life researching the things that can't be seen, and the things that people fear. Beings that would make even the most well trained soldier drop to their knees in defect. I've researched clues, items, and even find hints of monsters.

The monotheistic churches of jolly great England would often say that monsters are to keep kids in line from reckless behavior. That the monsters that possess men are men filled with the demon's rum. But I know for a fact that monsters are real. I've faced several haunted homes, evil items, and so called paranormal events as a private investigator for years.

Because of my young age, most say I'm wasting my life, but my pursuit for the unknown is what I do. A monster I had came to face recently, had reminded me of why as a child I often read books that would make the neighborhood children be afraid to look at their own shadow. But I have never feared them. Not then. Not now.

Walking down the gravel path of the terrain, I find a small village. A few homes here and there, but nothing major. I've been to the various outer rims of Europe. From the beautiful landscapes of Italy, to the snow capped lands of Russia. Many facts and discoveries that had reached my ears have helped my research string along greatly. Though one tale that I always to seemed to come upon in my travels, were the tales of Transylvania and the whispers that go along with it. Being the passionate soul that I am, I hardly found anything that kept me from not wanting to explore and uncover the mystery. And so, I set out to find the location in question about a few weeks ago.

Exploring the town a little bit, I come across a cozy looking pub across from the water fountain. Walking in, I see the various farmers and fishermen of the village. Despite me being an outsider, none of them so as much batted an eyelid toward me as I walk to the counter.

The bar lady looks me over. I can tell from her questioning expression, she's wondering what I could possibly be after all the way out here. I nonchalantly drop a dozen coins on the counter as an exchange for information.

"Pardon me, my lady keeper. Can I ask if you know of anything that scares the people of your village?" She picked up one coin and tries to bend it with her teeth. She then takes a hammer to it. After several hits she slides the other into her hand. Dropping them all into a jar. She then fills a cup with whatever everyone else has been drinking.

"Are you the adventuring sort then? Is that why you're dressed that way?"

I give my jacket a little swipe to her question.

"Why yes. I'm an investigator of things that go bump in the night. I also investigate the spreading tales throughout the lands."

"So your an adventurer looking for monsters! Ha! You best take your drink and pay a visit to the head doctor while you're at it. We don't believe in monsters and fairy tales. And most of all, we don't like wise arses asking stupid muck."

"So if you won't talk to me, might I ask who will? I can pay handsomely if that's the issue, and I don't skip on a nice addition to what you have to say."

One fisherman shoots up out of his seat.

"Get lost yah horse arse! We don't take kindly to fancy lookers like you around here."

Looking them over as I sip from my cup, I can tell they know something. I can also tell that they fear that something. Although it would probably risk me in getting into an unwanted altercation with these folk if I question any further, so I decide to keep quiet. As I drink half way through my beverage, three men walk into the pub. Two carrying revolvers and another holding a side-by-side shotgun.

"Its about time! Sheriff! Get this arse out of me house! He's asking foolishness and trying to bribe me customers!" The one with the big badge walks over to me. I'm assuming he's the sheriff in question.

"If I were you, I would pack up and leave stranger, before we have a conflict on our hands, and I'm positive a well dressed gentleman like yourself wouldn't want that. Would you know?" He said menacingly.

As his hand slowly reaches for his gun I slide my left jacket breast open, to see his surprised face.

"Do you really intend to shoot the head of Great Britain's Seventh Branch of Police Investigation sheriff? Cause if you do, I can and will shoot back. And no one here will be able to stop me from walking free. So I advise you to think carefully, or you and your deputies will have a silent trip to the undertaker this evening." Despite my words being those of brash individual, my tone was that of a saint simply preaching his gospel.

Following my advice, the sheriff eases his hand away from his gun. Clearly knowing that even with my blank look, I'm serious in every word. Taking the final gulp of my drink I put down the cup. I then step off from the bar counter and place my hand on his shoulder. "You should tell your business owners that it's rude to insult strangers when all they do is ask a simple question. I even paid double the normal amount for that drink. Such generosity comes only once in a while. You would do well to not shoot yourself in the foot at those moments. Well then, gentlemen, barkeep, Good evening."

Walking out the door, I turn down the side of a few homes away to reach the stables outside of the town. Inside, I see a man hammering in a horse's shoe. Noticing my presence without even speaking, he turns to me. His large glasses and hunched back was all I saw at first. But his clearly white hair and thinning roots tell me he's old. And where the youths won't talk the elders will talk.

"Excuse me sir, if you don't mind me saying, it has be tiring working like this while all the younger men do is drink, while you're here wasting away a beautiful night like this."

The old horsemen nods in agreement. He adjusts his glasses to look me in the eye with a tired old smile.

"Oh, you have no idea stranger. My son's at the pub right now drinking his month's pay away. Aye, it is sad, but there's not really many things here to help expand our exports. Even fish trading is getting harder, and the crop season for the farmers is no different. This little town is barely able to survive off scraps of what little we have. It has hit the men in this town the hardest especially."

" I can tell from the men that cried while putting salt in their drinks. Is there a reason for such a drought?"

He then chuckles as he continues his work.

"I know your type stranger. Are you looking trouble? Because it can find you easier then you think, 'specially 'round these parts."

"No I'm just following a little tale that I heard and it happened to lead me here. I was just hoping someone here could help point me to the right direction so that I could get back on track."

The old horseman picks up a crudely made pipe and fills it with tobacco. Lighting it he breathes a few puffs to look away as he looks for some more nails.

"The youngin's think that by ignoring and not thinking about them, they'll go away. But even since I was a kid they've been around. One even killed my ma when I was still too young to understand death. Our small place is infested with monsters stranger. And if you go looking for them, they'll surely kill you. I even attempted to fight those monsters as a young man, and there were even times the people would come together parties trying to defend the town. Nowadays, we all keep to ourselves. But **they** on the other hand, have more influence, more power, and have spread far throughout the land. Some of them even affect the people in power for our homestead."

It didn't take a genius to know that the people of these village were scared of whatever was out there. Whatever threat was dormant here, it had been terrorizing the people for decades according to this old man. Even though I had no right or cause to, I decided to what felt right in this situation. I stood up straight and looked at him with a serious face.

"What if I say I investigate things like this for a living? And what if I say I can help?"

The old horseman looks me over with an eye, puffing his pipe as he continues his work

"I'd say you're insane and the sheriff should lock you up for your own good." Can't say I didn't expect that reaction. I've been getting it since kindergarten. Reaching into one of the pockets of my backpack, I pull out the first field journal that I wrote in as a child. Flipping through the pages, I hand the open book to him. As the old man looks it over with questioning eyes, his expression slowly turns from speculation, to intrigue, and then to shock.

Handing me back my book he hobbles past me to pull a tube of paper. Using the nails in his hand he pins up the paper. Revealing the large map he points to the town where we are. "Travel northeast along the river of the village. When you find the cobble bridge connecting the two high cliffs cross to the other side, travel north. After about two days, you'll find a decaying village surrounded by a large graveyard. Walk past the empty crypts and you'll find the forest. It's **their** home... it's where they all come from and walk free in our world. Last I heard, a few have been returning from far away lands."

"Far away lands? How far are we talking here specifically?" I asked him.

"Far stranger. A place that lies beyond this realm of man, where the rules that we follow everyday don't apply to them."

I smile at his words and place my book back in my bag.

"I see. I think you might have been onto something. I'll follow your direction. I thank you, oh and here." I hand him a fist full of gold coins, and quickly sketch every inch of the marked map along with the instructions he gave me in another journal. As I gather my bearings to leave, he stops me. Going around the side of his small workroom in the stables he comes back with a box. Opening it he reveals that inside is a revolver and several large bullets.

Picking up the large bullet I can smell and see from the chrome covering that the bullet is silver.

"I assume you've heard that silver wards them off. But made into a bullet and they'll die in an instant." Taking five bullets, I thank him. "Tread lightly stranger..." He left me with his last words before getting back to his work. Pulling a cylinder for my left Cap, I slide in the rounds, and placed the cylinder back into one of my many leather belt pouches. I left the town and headed off to the river and start off on my latest lead. I don't know what I was expecting to find, but I was certainly looking forward to finding out.

 **Four days later...**

I finally made it to the graveyard. Seeing some of the grave holes either with exposed coffins or just empty, I continue my walk. Switching my left cap I attach my revolver system. It's a revolver housed in a housing like my other systems. The system allows me to switch between close range rounds like shotgun shells. And normal to heavy style rounds. It also has an extension allowing me to load a cylinder of rifle rounds for medium range. While I finish loading normal rounds into the close range barrel I also switch my left Caps claw to a harpoon.

Seeing as how I'm going to be around trees for a while, the four triangle barbs on its underside will help me easily scale them. Walking through the dim forest in the moonlight I begin to feel eyes beaming on me. It's a different feeling when you people stare and are making you a target.

When someone stares, they're capable of studying another person. But that's at the expense that they care little for how dangerous the target can be. Whoever it is that's watching me is doing well to hide themselves.

"Well, I think that's enough walking for today..." Walking a few feet from the small path I've been following. I make a small fire out of the dead twigs and leaves. I look around in small glances to not make it obvious I know I being watched, but when I steal a quick glance, all I find looking at me are some ravens and an owl inside a tree. With my campfire lit, I start to heat a small pot of water. I fancy some tea in life threatening situations, and now is no different.

 **Dracula's Point of View**

Walking around my manor, I start to welcome guests and my friends who've come to spend the night. For the longest time, the manor has been my home away from home for my fellow members of the night. After escaping the judgment of one realm, we ended up in another realm, filled with humans that are even less tolerant of things they deem as different. Humans are humans no matter where you go, and no matter how many colors they have, they'll still be the same color inside. Black and filled with hate regardless of their skin color.

Sighing, I walk down the corridor seeing my green skinned witch maids do their jobs. As I began thanking them for their hard work, one of the maids stops me as I continue my rounds. I stop in my tracks and wait for her to catch up. After a few more feet she catches her breath before she speaks.

"Lord Dracula! Your daughter has been calling for you! Also one of the Knights says they need you right away. They say they've found an intruder is in the forest!" How's that possible?! An intruder after so long?! There only a few realms of possibilities on what type of intruder it can be. My best guess is a human, but I decide to remain calm in this situation. But the worst part is how Mavis will react to it all. She's never had contact with the human world since **that** time. It's better to keep this under wraps.

"Tell Mavis I must look into an intruder, and tell her to stay in her room. Once it's settled down, I will see her in her room. And tell Candace to go to Mavis to have girls talk or something, alright?" The maid nods and races off. Using my magic I transform and race up several floors to the gargoyle's watch tower. Stopping what they were all doing one of my black knights approach me. The black knights are the royal guard vampires to any lord or lady vampire noble. It often saddens me that there is a hierarchy of vampires that's used even today.

My lead knight Stephen approaches with a bow. He's been loyal to me ever since his father passed.

"Lord Dracula. It appears a human has ventured into the black forest. Though it appears he is of a different kilt from other humans that have wandered in our territory."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems not even the spirits surrounding the area affect him."

"What is he doing right now?"

"From what the ravens tell us, he's sleeping near a campfire." Rubbing my chin I think out loud.

"If we just kill this human, it'll be the end of it, but I need to know more details about him. What of his appearance?"

"From the looks of it, he has thick leather clothing and according to the ravens, he smells of gun powder with tiny hints of silver. Whoever he is, he is armed and prepared for any situation."

"So he's a hunter then... He must be investigating the area. If we kill him, it's likely other human hunters will venture here. It's best if we capture him. If we erase his memory, then no else will try their luck at finding us. Hop to it!" In a flash Stephen and two other transform into smoke and fly out through an open window. I yelled out at the gargoyles. "Keep your eyes on what the human does through the raven's eyes! Report to me every action that goes on at the scene!"

The gargoyles nod as they use the magic bowls to see through the raven's eyes. After a few minutes, they finally report to me on the battle.

"My lord! Sir Stephen and his men have engaged the human! It appears... he's using odd weapons attached to his arms to fight back!"

Hearing the news of the fights play by play, I start to become amused by the human's choice of fighting. Having a gun strapped to a gauntlet on his arm will break his arm in three places if he uses irresponsibly. But even while admitting my critique, but the fight continues.

One knight gets shot in the hip, and another takes a swing at the human with a broad axe. He then fires a rope from one of his gauntlets into a nearby tree, pulling avoiding the swing. Landing on a tree branch, he dodges Stephens sword. With the sword caught in the tree trunk, the human fires twice into Stephens thigh. But Stephen backhands human causing him to fall out of the tree.

Landing on his back, the human rolls as a knight tries to pin him with his sword. He then uses his rope to grab a large fallen branch and pulls. His target was the back of the knight's helmet, and before he knew it, the impact hit off . Dazed, the knight gets shot in the shoulder and the human takes off. I'm amazed at hearing the human is keeping just out of reach as the knights give chase.

"Sir, he managed to escape into the clearing!"

I rubbed my chin at the revelation at the action.

Getting back to the path to my manor in his sprint he switches the metal top of his right gauntlet. Loading an odd cylinder he stops as the knight try to surround him. He fires two odd small balls at the other knights, only causing blinding lights to stop the knight advance to him. He then charges, grabbing the human's arms and pointing them outward. Stephen demands the human to surrender or he'll drink all his blood, and I can believe that he will too, it's been quite sometime since we had a human at the manor. It turns out the situation took a different turn, as the human surrenders and disarms himself from what the gargoyles tell me. I honestly was looking forward to more of his resilient resistance.

"So that's it then... Tell Stephen to cuff the human and bring him to my throne room."

As I fly down to the second floor, the manor is already buzzing with news of a human. As I go to sit on my throne, I sigh and rub my head. Pretty soon, my daughter Mavis and her maid Candace, join by standing at my side. I quickly brush off my rather sluggish mood, and greet my gift from above with a smile

"Good evening my little blood lamb! How are you doing?! No trouble I hope before the big event, eh?" Not saying anything, Mavis turns to me looking just as upset as she did the other day.

"Dad. When are we going to talk about this whole suitor issue? I told you I don't want to do it."

Oh not this again. Despite my willingness to make time for her, I stop her rant, and proceed back to business. I then lovingly pat her on the head.

" ***sigh*** I promise, In a moment, sugar lumps. Daddy has some business to take care of first." After a few seconds, the doors at the end of the throne room opens, with my guards and my beloved guest in tow. Seeing the human in closer inspection, his uniquely red skinned body stands out to me, as does his flowing white hair complimented by his blank expression, despite a few of the guards pushing him to proceed. My knights keep their weapons ready as the human walks forward. He stops ten feet away from the steps leading to my throne. I inspect him with great interest.

"My lord! As you can see, the human has been apprehended! What do you wish to do with him?!" I continue to scan the human with my eyes. I even glare as he bows towards me. His appearance is indeed like any human I've seen before, but the thing that stands out the most about him is the symbol on the metal piece under the straps of his jacket. Why does it seem so familiar. The two griffon heads as they stare to opposite ends, and the blue lining... It's reminding me of those that few understood. It can be... but just to be sure...

"He **is** disarmed correct?" Stephen nods to me. I then stood up out of my seat. "Remove your jacket human! I wish to see the chest piece your wearing." Stephen nods at my bequest and removes the human's shackles.

"You heard Lord Dracula! Remove the jacket human! Try anything and you will regret it."

Despite the threats, the human stays absolutely calm in his expression. Pretty soon, he begins to speak.

"But why would I do such a thing? I have but one simple goal, to observe and document what I see. You have already subdued me, I see no need for you to remain hostile." One knight presses his weapon to the human's back.

"Then you should have surrendered earlier! You nearly took out all of our men with your unwillingness to cooperate!"

" 'Unwillingness' you say? If I recall, you were the ones to attack first. All I did was simply defend myself, as is my right. Could you not claim the same?"

"Enough mindless chatter!" Stephen yelled out. "Just remove his jacket now!"

With the jacket off, I finally see it. It was the crest of a long forgotten age. One when I was still as young as my daughter. The two headed griffon suddenly came to light, it was the symbol of the Greys. I cleared my throat and began to speak to him.

"Who are you and how did you come to have that crest?"

"I'm Lucas Howe the Fifth. My father passed this crest onto me after he passed. He told me not to never take if off. I'm told it's supposed to bring good luck, apparently."

Observing the human's demeanor, I sneer at his statement.

"You're the first human in many years to step foot in this place. Do you realize that? As well as the first to bring that crest back through these halls as well. But I must commend your skills however. Very few are capable of taking on my knights and coming out of it alive. But you do realize that because of these facts, I can't allow you to simply go free. Stephen! Lock him in the lone corridor dungeon."

"My lord! Wouldn't it be better to simply to erase his memories?! We were able to apprehend him as so! If that's the case we can-"

I quickly cut off Stephen.

"Have you not been paying attention to the crest he bares, or his demeanor? Stephen, he allowed you to capture him. If you had bitten him, his blood surely would have driven you mad, and afterward it would have killed you as well." Stephen and a few others gasp and turn to the blank hazel eyes of the human near them. He then allows the human to put back on his jacket, and quickly slapped back on the shackles. I ordered Stephen and the knights to take him to the dungeon, but instructed him to leave the humans weapons here with me. I don't know the purpose for the person to be here, but I have no doubt the reason will soon come to light eventually, just not right now.

Dismissing the onlookers, I walk along with Mavis and Candace to my quarters. Once there, I place the human's belongings and turn to Mavis.

"Dad, who was that? Was he really a human? And is all that stuff you said about that his blood true?"

"I'm not fully sure, but I won't take the chance. Worry not about him pumpkin, and focus on the coming week. Suitors from the houses of Stromsburg, Vladimir, and Khan are all coming here! All attempting to win your heart and hand." As I said that, huffed and growled at me.

"Dad, for the last time, I don't want a fixed marriage! Why can't I just find the one **I** want to be with?"

"You don't understand Mavis! It's because the family bloodline must be upheld. You're a Dracula, and its high time you ought to act with dignity and prosperity in the name of your family!"

"Even if it means to forsake what I want?!"

Suddenly, I felt my head starting swell up with frustration.

"Why can't you just understand this I am simply doing what is best for you?!"

Mavis turns her back to me and pouts over by the window. I look to Candace who signs to me the 'gentler' hands. Nodding as I sigh I walk over and turn her back to me. "Look Mavis, I'm not trying force you to marry or sleep with a suitor the moment you meet one, I just want you to try and find love. As you can probably tell, it's getting harder and harder for us vampires as of late. Before, feeding off of humans was simple and we didn't have the risk of trying to fight off diseases. Now we must drink filtered blood plasma to keep us going. Our kind has been split into three different types, and we have to hypnotize humans leaders to not allow people near our homes." Mavis eyes shift from me to look out into the night sky. "O.K look, how about I let you go through the human's journals and see what he's got up his sleeve hmm?"

"Fine. But only because you know I like to read." Nodding I take out the humans gauntlets, his weapons attachments, the ammo, and the odd smelling box of flowers and planets. Handing Mavis the backpack, she hugs me and walks off back to her room. Candace stays behind. No doubt to speak her mind again.

"You know she's only doing this so you don't get angry like last year. My lord, Mavis loves you and she doesn't want to disappoint you."

"I know that, but... I just wish that she'd find a nice man to settle down with, and even grant me an heir."

"I'm aware of your intent, but nonetheless, be careful my Lord. Sometimes harmless wishes tend to go wrong for one side." As she walks off I place the humans weapons against my dresser. But because of the way I drop them a harpoon goes through my hands.I hiss as the four barbs tug at my skin. Giving a few gentle tugs the barbs don't give. Sighing I brace for the pain as I tug harder.

"By the Maker, does that hurt!"

 **Mavis's POV**

I started to read the human called Lucas's journals a few nights ago. He's been to almost every state and place in Europe. Dad barely even lets me go beyond the forest. Walking on my ceiling I read the fortieth entry in his first journal. It reads _'September 17. Finished_ _finding the missing birthstone for Ms. Delanco's daughter. One of her ex husbands tried to sell it to make enough money to pay off a bookie in the Cauldron. The daughter thanked me by kissing my cheek and asked if I was free for dinner. I told her if my schedule would let me. But I don't plan to. I have a meeting with professor Russell, who says I might like the latest recorder cylinder he's found in the western port. He says that a third voice can be heard when its played slow enough. I cannot wait to document and write my findings.'_

Flipping to the next entry it reads _'The third voice on the recorder cylinder was simply a cat disturbing a paper pile by the recorder. Inspector Doug has asked me why I look into these paranormal events. I simply told him it's interesting to think about. We aren't or may not be alone in our growing world. I wonder if some have already interacted with the beings that hide in our fears or the dark. I'm going to Ireland in a few days to ask around about the growing talks of werewolves. I know the tales from the Brother's Grimm's stories like the back of my hand, but I've found it better to talk to the locals, and see what time has passed down in their inner communities.'_

Hearing the door open, I look down to see Candace walking in with a bowl of soup.

"Are you still reading that humans journals? Mavis you need to pick out a dress and be ready for tomorrow night's ball. I know you don't want to talk to these rich or snarky men, but at least try for your father's sake. He does sincerely want you to be happy."

"*sigh* I know Candace. but I just know that they're going to stare at me because of my body. And like my dad said he doesn't want another fight like last year. But I just hope that none of the suitors talk about my butt like that one man did."

"Well it is common for most men to be drawn to either a woman's behind, or chest. And you certainly have both features for eye appeal."

Blushing I slapped her shoulder as I place the bowl on my bedside.

"Hey. I heard that my dad had talked to the human a few days ago. So what did he say?" Candace raises an eye at me.

"Rest assured my Lady, it wasn't anything serious. All he asked was stuff about when he was younger. Honestly, that human doesn't say much. He doesn't even talk to the guards from what I hear from Stephen. All he does is sit around his cell and watch the guards. A few of them even say his eyes look a little green in the right light."

"Sounds like he's just bored. Like some people around here." I lightly cough as I say that.

"Well seeing as he's not going anywhere, he has every right to be. Your dad said that the guards only need to watch him during the day, as he's usually asleep during the night."

As I look over my dresses I pick out a nice lavender dress with a matching warm yellow bow and corset, and place it on the bed.

"Ok! I'll wear these. Can you have the maids add anything to it if my dad feels like making additions? I'm going out for a walk."

"Just don't go to far past the first tree cluster! And try to stay away from the human!"

Transforming into my bat form I fly out my window, but in mid air I turn and angle myself towards the kitchen. I've read that humans eat a few times during the day, and my dad's interest in this human has me wondering. Fly into the kitchen I land over in a dark corner seeing a few of the skeletons preparing food. Soon Dad and an empty armor guard walk in.

"Sir! Are you sure you don't want a least a few guards watching the human?"

"No no, he's not going anywhere. His valuables are both in my room and in Mavis's room. And from what Candace tells me, he's an adventurer who takes notes of everything he does. No doubt he's looking for something that I have, or it's possible he's planning something else."

"Could it be involving tonight's ball sir?" Dad growls baring his fangs

"If that is the case, that human better not do anything to mess up my daughter's chance at finding a suitor! Mavis is one of two remaining noble female vampire bloodlines. Gallants daughter married a few months ago. Now it's Mavis who must marry."

My dad turns to the head cook the Hunchback.

"My lord! I had two of my cooks take down the humans second meal moments ago."

"Good. I don't need him dying before I find out his true purpose here. Now then, how are the plans for the ball's horderves?" Not caring about the rest of the conversation I slip past them all and down the passage to through the armory into dungeons. Following a few corridors, I find the single person cell pressed against the far end. Looking in I see the human sitting on his jacket. He looks as if he's not breathing.

"Um... hello? Mr. Human, are you awake?" His head turned slightly allowing his hair to show in the candle light of the corridor.

I gasp at how beautiful his white hair is. It looks as gentle as snow on a tree.

"I assume Lord Dracula has sent you to ask me more questions? Oh and please tell the chief that his cheese is aged to perfection." I see him stand up and place the tray by the cell door. Walking closer I can tell he's clearly six feet tall. And his dark red skin looks completely smooth.

"Um... no. My Dad didn't tell me to ask you anything. I...just came down to talk to you. I wanted to ask you personally why you're here?" He his face remains still to sits back on his coat.

"My name is Lucas, and I only came here to observe, nothing else."

I turn my head to look at my hand then back to him. "Lucas...right! That was the name... I am Mavis, Count Dracula's daughter! Though you probably knew that... You say you're here to observe, but that isn't telling me much." Lucas leans his head back against the wall

"If one wants to learn from another, one must be open to show common ground."

"So basically, if I talk openly you'll do that same to me? OK, so how should I start?" Lucas remained silent to turn his head slightly his face remain as still as before.

"Why ask me? You are the one that came to the cell. It's a question that only you can express into words." Sighing I lean against the wall

"OK... so once again I'm Mavis. I'm one hundred and twenty years of age. I love chasing fireflies every now and again. And I like reading tales of far places."

"So my turn then. I've already given my name. I'm twenty-three years old. And my passion is solving the mysterious that this world of ours holds." I turn my face to look at the candle. The wax catchers need to be emptied some of its spilling over. I turn back to Lucas.

"So... I've read some of the entries in your journals. I hope I'm not being rude for poking." Lucas closes his eyes to rest his head against the wall he's against.

"No its alright I've known for years that sooner or later someone would. But yes to some it is quite rude to read through others lives if they haven't given you consent.

But not to worry princess I'm not offended."

"Mavis. Just call me Mavis. I'm not being official or political with you Lucas. We're just talking."

"I have not known you long enough to just simply call you by your first name. Princess is that proper way for the middle class to address the upper where I'm from. But if you've seen my journals, why are you here? You can easily ask your father all that he knows about them , or are you here to test if what he said about my blood is true with your own eyes?"

"What? No I just came down here to-"

 _"To do_ _ **what**_ _exactly Mavis?"_

Turning I see my dad standing a few feet from me. I quickly straighten up trying to think of a reply.

"Dad! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you've read his journals and have yet to tell me what are in them."

"Umm...So far, nothing dad. His first journal only talks about a few human investigations he's done." My dad looks to me with a suspicious gaze, and then over to Lucas. But I also take notice of the odd scroll in his hand. "Dad, what is that?"

"Something I need to be sure of. I've already tested his blood. Now I need to do one final visual test to be sure he is what I think he is."

"What you think he is? Dad, what did you tell everyone?" My dad places his hand on my shoulder squeezing gently to look into my eyes.

"The more I see you grow more curious, the more I see that same faces your mother made when I was younger. Mavis, please go upstairs and prepare for tomorrow." I sigh nodding to him. As I walk around the corner, I use my hearing to try and hearing what Lucas is saying to my dad.

 _"From what you've done to me so far I doubt this will be a simple eye examination?"_

" _Shut it! I don't want you talking to my daughter. She's got a lot on her mind and doesn't need your tales working her up._ "

 _"From my perspective, I don't think you see or understand her all to well Count. But who am I to pry?"_

Easing out from my hiding spot, I fly back to my room, and land on my bed with ease. Putting the second journal away, I rummage through Lucas's bag to find another book. This isn't one of his, it was written by someone else. The cover shows a woman with boney hands, and it's holding a mans none boney hand. Both arms look dressed for a wedding but the woman's dressed to torn and covered in dirt from the covers illustration. The cover reads _'The Corpse's Bride.'_ Opening the book I start to read the first chapter. The girl is named Heather and her fiancé is named Thomas, and the trails they go. About two paragraphs in, I was hooked.

 **Third person's View**

 **In the ballroom of the manor**

It's the big day of Mavis's birthday ball. Today, suitors from three prominent families try to win her heart over the course of the night. The Count also welcomes close family friends. Wayne the wolf man and his wife Wanda. Along with their thirty of sons and one daughter. Murray the Mummy, the Invisible man Griffin. As well as Frankenstein and his bride.

The butler recording all the attendants already said who arrived. Harold Stromsburg of the Italian trades, Raphael Vladimir, father to Clovis Vladimir, and Ellingham Khan and three of his maids. Each in a different league of their own, but all wanting the hand of Count Dracula's daughter. As Mavis's presence is announced the room's music becomes gentler.

With Mavis talking and exchanging pleasantries with her birthday guests, Dracula can tell she has her thoughts elsewhere. Dracula taps Candace

" Keep watch over her. She might try and slip out back to her room." Candace nods, knowing that even though she's Mavis's best friend, she also has a duty as her personal bodyguard to protect her.

 **Meanwhile in the dungeon.**

Would it be any other night, Lucas would feel like sleeping, but he can't. Not after the scroll that the Count showed him the previous night. Its text still lingering in his mind along with the knowledge it holds. He raises an eyebrow as he hears a good amount of heavy footsteps rise from one of the passages beside his cell.

"It seems tonight might get very interesting..."

 **Back upstairs**

As the night presses on, Mavis like her father predicted slipped away after speaking to the three suitors. Candace, not too far behind, stopped to hide as she noticed Ellingham Khan follow after Mavis. Candace stops as her and the young Khan begin to talk on the outdoor balcony.

"Please...If I offended you in anyway my dear, may I take it back? I so do wish to get to know you more. Maybe we can find a more quiet place to talk?" Candace shook her head. Clearly this suitor was trying to pull smooth moves. To convince Mavis to take him back to her room.

"If it's alright with you, I think we can talk here just fine,Sir Khan. And I appreciate if you would downplay the smooth talking, it really irritates me."

"Oh? And what may I ask irritates you about a man trying simply to win your heart?"

"For one, you're thinking with your crotch rather then your heart. Also two others before you have tried this same ploy on me, and frankly speaking I'd rather walk away then continue." As Mavis walked past him Candace saw Ellingham forcefully grab her wrist.

"You know what I like most about the naive princesses? They are the most fun to break!"

"Release me. Now." Ellingham doesn't, and instead he squeezes her wrist harder and grabs Mavis's chin roughly. Forcing their lips to meet she repays the favor by kicking him. He hisses and bears his fangs at Mavis, but she remains unfazed. She then slaps him across the face, having her nails elongate to cut his skin.

"You slapped me... YOU BITCH!" Ellingham quickly strikes Mavis to the ground and hovers over her.

Candace makes her move after seeing more than enough. Slamming her shoulder into Ellingham's ribs he topples to one side, allowing her to help Mavis up and back to the throne room. The khan growls to create a loud whistle with three of his fingers. Meanwhile downstairs, Dracula and many of his guests question what's happening, until screams and weapons exchanges come from the lower levels of the manor.

Mavis and Candace return to Dracula, only to see his daughter has a swollen cheek. His face began to stem with anger.

" **Who...did...this?** "

"Ellingham Khan. We passed by an Empty guard. She said the first floor and the armory are being attacked my Lord."

"Stephen! Have the knights and guards on fifth and sixth floors to come down to us. Call the Gargoyles tells them to watch for any reinforcements coming from the forest." Stephen bows and races off to his duty. Dracula turns to the other Suitors knowing exactly what to ask.

Back downstairs, Lucas is looks up at the repeating crossbows of five vampires clad in armor.

"So I'm guessing none of you are wondering why I'm in here? Well I'll tell you. It's because I'm Lord Dracula's secret if you must know." The vampires give him a confused look. Lucas nevertheless stays expressionless and calm. "It's true. If Dracula drinks even an ounce of my blood, he becomes twice as powerful. It would certainly be a shame if your master found out that you killed me, and not have taken me to him to earn a reward. Possibly a promotion of some kind would have been in order?"

The vampires smirk, all nodding at the idea. Grabbing the keys off the ring holders on the wall, the vampires order Lucas to come out. Getting up calmly, he puts back on his jacket and leaves his cell, walking with the vampires around him like an escort. After getting up to the armory above the dungeons, Lucas sees that four other vampires are looking over the weapons present. Seeing his chance Lucas clinches his right foot and stomps, and then the room is filled with the black gas of his hidden smoke bomb. Quickly grabbing seven arrows, Lucas wastes little time stabbing a bolt into each of the vampire's shoulder blades and out through their armpits. The last two get free of the smoke radius, coughing as they see Lucas effectively demobilizing them one after the other.

He then ducks as the vampires shoot at him with the repeating crossbows. Rolling into a small room, Lucas finds it's the heating room for the weapons. Grabbing a few matches he starts up the furnace and sets a trap.

The two vampires walk into the nearby room trying to smell the human, but is proving rather difficult because of the stench of the fire and boiling oil, which masks his presence. Lucas creeps up behind one of the vampires, bashing her from behind with a forging hammer. Dazed, her partner tries to shoot Lucas, but using a part of the tongs, Lucas Jams the crossbow's clip, and gets a stern hit from the hammer across the side of his helmets face piece.

He then turns around, seeing the second vampire charging to tackle him. He moves slightly to his left tugging a cord with his boot. As the vampire misses Lucas the cord snarls the vampire's entire leg and whips her backwards, which then flings her into the air and off into the rooms support beam. She drops back to the floor only to land in vat of boiling oil.

She tries her best to get free, but the vampire's armors keeps her bobbing in an out of the vat. Lucas chuckles at how silly she looks trying to get free. He then dodges a hit from behind him, still dealing with one of the other vampires. He ducks and rolls as the vampire tries to take off the young human's head with his double-edged sword. He then grabs a long chain and clips it to the vampire's waist and rolls past. Lucas then shoves the other end of the chain into a buff wheel for polishing swords. But the vampire only takes notice after Lucas and him got a few steps away from the wheel.

Feeling the stern tug, making his body stop and bolt in reverse. The vampire sees his destination and tries desperately to remove his belt.

"That's the thing about armor. You need to take it all off when its joint straps get caught." The vampire screams as Lucas uses a plank and anvil cause the vampire to bounce into the air, only to be tugged back downward at an angle into the wheel. The heavy thud and unconscious vampire speaks the rest. Shaking it off, Lucas rushes up to a side corridor. He can't go up the kitchen stairway, as it'll have more vampires. Looking around, he finds a small hatch leading to the outside cliff facing the manor. "It seems the only way out is up." Then, he slowly begins his climb.

 **Meanwhile in the ballroom.**

"Count! Just hand over your daughter, then you and everyone else can go free. I just simply want to add her to my own harem!" Dracula snarls at the young vampire.

"Touch her again, and I'll feed your to my three headed war hound!" Ellingham laughs at Dracula from his portion across the room. Snapping his fingers once more, the vampire's warriors clash. Dracula uses his magic to shield his guests, while the fighting is still going on. Stephen then flies himself to his lord's room. 'Possibly one of human's weapons will work', he thought.

Stephen lands to see Lucas strapping his Caps onto his arms. Stephen pulls his sword, taking a stance to kill the young man.

"If you're thinking that I'm going to help whoever is attacking you, or that I have anything to do with who's attacking you, I'd like you to end those kinds of thoughts sir knight. I'm more than willing to help."

"We've been keeping you prisoner, who's to say you won't backstab us?"

"I came here to study your kind and any other beings of the night I might come across. I have no other intentions other than that notion. And if you all kill each other, I'll still have to help bury a few bodies. But I won't bury innocent people or let them be hurt. I may be a former officer of Great Britain's police force, but I took an ought to protect and serve the innocent. And as far as I can tell, you weren't the ones that instigated a fight." Stephen's views the determination in the human's eyes which then ease his stance. Loading his pellets and chambering his heavier caliber rounds, Lucas follows Stephen back downstairs.

After fifteen minutes, they both see that the throne room has been surrounded. The wounded have fallen back into the protection of the Count's magic. Stephen growls as the traitor to his kind, Ellingham talks down to his Lord.

"Find anyone else that still hiding on this or the other floors and get them to take back the floors. I'll do my best to distract them all." Lucas states.

"Do you have a death wish human?! There are at least over sixty armed vampires. They'll rip you to pieces!" Lucas still calm as even pats the knight's arm.

"Well then I'll be able to disprove a myth then." Before Stephen could speak out Lucas walks into the room whistling and bows politely. The vampires and guests turn in surprise and shock. "Hello and good evening everyone. Might I ask who is the lord of you all, because I must say, he must be a cowardly fellow for doing such a thing on someone's celebration. That or he can't fight like a man."

Ellingham scowls.

"KNIGHTS! BRING ME THAT HUMAN'S HEAD!"

Lucas still calm holds his ground as seven advance onto him. In a snap Lucas used the triggers in his palms to fire his weapons. The first three shots from his right Cap caused the facemask of the vampires to be incased in quick sealing gel. Struggling to remove the mask before they pass out, the others charge in, only to be hit down with clear shots to their knees and hips.

"Sorry in advance for that gentlemen, but you're following your orders, and I must uphold the laws as an officer. And one of those laws, is to stop the wicked from causing harm to the innocent. So I must ask if we are to fight, please don't make it 'too' easy?"

Ellingham barks orders at his knights for them to attack in succession. Lucas is performing his job of decoy quite well. Stephen beheads one vampire and grabs the throat of another, slamming his victim into the floor and stomping down onto his attackers skull. The knight exhales as he sees several empty guards holding their ground in the entrance. Leaping off the room's second floor balcony, he kills three vampires in an effortless swing, then impales another with a flick of his dagger. Ducking behind a pillar as the arrows hit, Stephen wonders how the human is doing on his end.

Barely avoiding a vampire's sword, Lucas sidesteps him to grab a bottle off a table. Sprinkling the bottles contents onto a cloth and taking a few peppers from the bowl. Crushing the peppers into the cloth he starts to duck and dodge as the vampires each takes a stab or swing at his head.

"Knights! Will you stop playing around, and kill him already?! Why is killing one human so fucking hard for you?!"

Lucas pulls an empty single cylinder from his belt and wraps the cloth around a special sparking pellet. Shoving the wad into the cylinder, he fires his next trick right at the vampires. He then pulls down his goggles down over his eyes, and pulls his shirt over his nose. As the sparks pellet catches the cloth concoction, it causes a nauseous gas cloud to spill forth. The knights cough and cringe in pain. Some walk free of the cloud holding their throats with streams of pained tears and mucus coming down their faces. Soon they are all passed out, as the pain is too much for them to bear. Having free reign of the cloud, Lucas reloads and wounds five more vampires.

Exhaling Lucas lifts his goggles and sighs in amazement at his work.

"You'd be amazed at the chemicals just lying around your average household." Ellingham looks around the body of his knights. So far the human has defeated more than a third of them. Although his tactics were strange. Running and evading as if he can't defend himself when he clearly can. 'His little smoke trick however won't work a second time!' Ellingham thought.

"Listen you prigs! I don't care how you all do it, kill him already!" A dozen vampires charge Lucas who switches his left Caps amount. Hearing the heavier armor of the advancing knights, he once again evades and studies his opponents. Rolling past one knight's swing, a waiting knight sees his chance and tries to take the human's leg. Lucas then quickly uses a pellet in his trajectory, blinding the knight.

He slides under a table with another knight right after him. The vampire lifts the table off the floor, only to find Lucas not under it. Confused, the vampire howls in pain as Lucas, who as holding onto the tables hollow underside shot clean into the vampires shoulders. As the table slowly lands onto the heavy knight, he takes aim at the others exposed joints. As the vampires topple over holding their wounds, Lucas stands causally and once more stays at a distance. Ellingham as well as everyone watching is shocked by the human's skills.

Dracula however, is reminded of the Greys. How effortless they controlled a battlefield with what they had at hand.

"Any chance I could simply ask you to surrender my friends? I don't really take comfort in harming any of you. Plus isn't today is suppose to be Princess Mavis's birthday? Can't we just sit down like gentlemen and end this?"

"If that little bitch of a princess had listened then, there wouldn't have been this much death! But now, out of respect to the current situation, I'll be taking her by force!"

"So all this is for you wanting to make the beast with two backs with a young maiden? Out of all of the dark favors such as greed, and evil, you choose lust. Humans are often criticized for being irrational, and you my friend are no better. I guess it's true that some youths should not be given power. What say you we settle this the old fashioned way?"

Ellingham growls at Lucas.

"Fine human. I'll pity you for a moment. I'll kill you, and place you head as a knob for one of the doors of my castle!"

"My friend, that is both an odd choice of decoration and a poor use of a person's skull. Might I recommend you to a interior decorator? He does miracles with purple satin. " Ellingham jumps into the air fly at Lucas with sword in hand. He rolls out of the way and fires two shots at the young lord. But to Lucas's surprise, his cape morphs into the shape of a wing, and all shots bounce off of the wing. Then the lord then tries to run the human through with his wings end. Lucas quickly jumps backwards into a chair, but quickly pushed off backwards from it.

Ellingham swings wildly, as he tries the best he can do to so much as scrape or tear the human's clothes. At this point, Lucas is still testing the vampire's endurance, and so far he finds it is unlike the knights he took not that long ago. 'Psychologically, the young lord's weakness is he self-centered attitude' Lucas thought, 'I guess I'll shake it up just a little'.

Firing a round into the lord's knee, he gets swatted off his feet by the lord's wings. Flying in the air for a brief time, Lucas grabs a hanging chandelier and swings with the momentum onto the over looking balcony upstairs. Landing with ease, he runs into a small room and uses another pellet. As Ellingham closes in, he smells the fowl odor of the room. Suddenly, the door to the room slams shut, and Lucas uses a spear to hold the door.

"Pop quiz. What happens when you ignite toxic and flammable gases in an enclosed space?"

Ellingham stares briefly at Lucas in confusion, only for an explosion to go off right by him. In a flash, the young lord is flung from the room to the other side, hitting a pillar and even going through a wall. Soon, Stephen and his fellow knights of his Count come rushing in the room, surrounding Ellingham's knights.

Ellingham returns to the room to see his knights capture, but quickly turns his eyes on the human. In an instant, Ellingham leaps forth and tries to kill him.

"YOU! YOU!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Not until teacher says you're done."

With that Lucas springs his last surprise. He fires a silver round right into the young lords shoulder, and even clips a clunk of his wings. Falling and crashing into a table, Lucas fires his last three quick drying cement pellets trapping the young lord limbs. He attempts to break free but a few empty guards keep him pinned on the ground.

"Class dismissed." Lucas scoffed at his defeated foe.

He then drops down to the main room floor and walks to Stephen. Several confused looks soon form as Lucas disarms himself and hands his weapons and ammo belt to the head vampire knight.

"I've kept my word, didn't I?"

Stephen then chuckles. "Indeed you have."He takes the weapons and hands them over to another knight. "Take these back to Lord Dracula's chambers, and you lot! Clap him back in iron. Lucas holds out his hands and once more surrenders into the vampire's custody. Dracula orders his guards.

"Take this trash and all of his filth out of my home. My fellow Lords and I will divide his money and wealth into our own. His family will have no more business here!" Dracula then makes his way next to Lucas as he sits in a chair waiting to be taken back to his cell. "I know you may not know your heritage, but I can see a lot of it in you. Though you saved my manor and my daughter, you are still a prisoner in my manor Mr. Howe. However, I will permit you to be escorted to the library and around the grounds. You have earned that privilege."

"Well thank you very much Count. I really can't be more grateful for to you for allowing this."

Dracula nodded, and ordered the knights to take Lucas back to his cell.

Mavis with Candace next to her looked at the battle scene in wonder. Despite his fighting, he had not killed a single enemy. Merely he just wounded them so they couldn't keep fighting.

"Wow! That human certainly is skilled huh? All of this to save a vampire princess? He must be something." Candace giggled at a blushing Mavis.

"...Yeah. That he is..."

Stephen whispers into the Counts ear what Lucas's real reasons for coming were. He nods knowing that he just allowed a human to study and walk freely in his halls, provided he always is escorted.

"I get the feeling that things are going to get weirder with him around."

 **Mavis's View**

 **Three months after her birthday**

It's another night in the manor. Everyone going about his or her own activities. I'm in the library again, watching Lucas reads from eight different books at once. Candace and I are sitting on one of the room's beams.

"So... is the plan today for you to watch and wonder what he's thinking? Or are you actually going to talk to him for once?"

"I-I don't know... w-what should I ask him?"

"I don't know. Maybe a thank you for saving me and my family. He did risk his neck for us while Stephen rallied everyone. It's been three months already, and you haven't said a word yet! Plus I've never heard of a human being able to take on a noble vampire and win. You know with not all vampires have the same degree in magic anymore."

She's right. Vampire genetics are different from the everyday vampire and the noble classes for a reason. Everyday vampires can't transform their bodies, conjure a familiar, or use more powerful spells. Nobles can, but its only after it has either had a few hundred years under their belts, or have their parents teach us how. Then you have vampires like Candace and Stephen, who have some magic abilities but not a lot.

Shaking away from my thoughts, I continue looking down Lucas stops one of the maids and asks her something that makes her glare at him. But as he goes one her face eases and she stands still. In a flash, he quickly does something on a blank page. Once done he asks the maid a few other things. Soon they exchange a laugh and the maid is off dusting as normal with a smile.

Curious I float down looking over Lucas's shoulder. He was drawing the maid as well as making small notes.

"You know Lady Mavis, if you wanted to talk all you need to do was ask. I'm not as threatning as many would believe."

"Just Mavis is fine, and how did you... never mind." I start to trip on my words, which he probably noticed that considering his light giggling. "Um...Lucas, why are you studying monsters? And don't worry my dad didn't ask me to keep an eye on you. This is coming from me personally." Lucas flips the pages of three books as well as closes another book. He takes a breath before speaking.

" Well, as a paranormal researcher, I've been fascinated by the supernatural for as long as I can remember. I've also encountered numerous items of that ilk, some of which has caused me harm both physically and mentally. But personally, I do this as it is my passion to do so. I've investigated mysteries far and wide, but never have I been able to properly study a vampiric subject. Speaking of which, Mavis if you don't mind, would you mind being my research assistant for vampires? Seeing as how you are one, you would be perfect for the position."

Blushing I stutter in my response "Um...s-s-sure. I-I mean, I don't know as much as my dad, but I'm sure I can help you." Lucas nods finishing another two pages to flip to a blank page.

"Excellent. Now if you won't mind a second time, can I draw you as a reference for my journal?" Nodding I float in the air trying to be natural as I sit for him to draw me. After a few minutes Lucas stops and shows me the drawing. I can't believe the detail he's gotten in the little time he had drawing me. My face looks so gentle and vibrant in his pencil strokes, that I can't help but smile at his talent.

"So what do you want to know?" I ask him.

"I wish to put to rest a few rumors and speculations about your kind, and maybe find out what where that fear comes from."

"What fear?"

"Well, to start, why so many people find monsters so frightening even though some of you are civil and social. So to speak."

"Alright. Well, ask away!" As Lucas begins his questions I do my best to answer them as best I can. After a few questions, Dad comes into the library.

"Ahhh, Mavis there you are. Oh! Good evening officer Howe."

"No need to be formal with me Count. I'm not a guest last I checked." Lucas lifts his hands showing that he's still cuff only the chains are longer. "Indeed that is true. Now if you don't mind, I need to speak to Mavis about another interview for her to find a suitor."

"Dad, no! That last one was a disaster! Besides, I want to stay here ask Lucas more about the world."

My dad narrows his eyes to turn to Lucas. "Howe. How far along are you with reading from my library?"

"I've reached the F section of the ninth book case along the left side one. I just have two more book cases to go before I finish reading all the books here."

"Impressive! Most haven't read so much in such short time."

"Sorry. I'm an Oxford man. Reading is practically breathing to me. So tell me Count, do **all** vampires have an allergic reaction to garlic? Also can you explain the social order of vampires from one another?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe later. Right now I need to speak to Mavis in private." Dad pulls me away even though I wanted to talk to Lucas more. He then tells me to follow him anyway. When we finally stop dad stares at me with stern eyes. "Listen pumpkin. I don't want you talking to him any further."

"Why dad? Lucas isn't a threat to anyone. He was even willing surrender after helping us."

"You've read his journals, yes? Then you know that he's a danger to us with all the information he has! Those journals in the wrong hands can cause us more harm then we can even imagine! That's why I'm not telling him anything about our kind, and I don't want you or anyone else telling him anything about us, is that clear?

"But-"

"No buts! Wayne! Can you come in here?" A few steps follow, as one of my uncles Wayne the werewolf comes into the room. "Wayne. I'm handing over guard duty of our human guest to you and the others."

"I get that part, but Drac, why are you so fixed on keeping this human around?"

Dad looks away from a little while to turn back his eyes closed. Sighing, Dad looks to Uncle Wayne

"I'll explain when the time is right. For now, I just want to keep an eye on him. Also try to sniff out if he's lying about anything."

"Me?! Drac! I lost my sense of smell a long time ago! I have to get my pup Winnie to help me with that. But don't worry if that's the case. Frank will just shock the truth out of him in no time."

"Uncle Wayne! Please don't hurt Lucas! He's not our enemy."

"That has yet to fully be seen Mavis. Not only is he researching into our kind, but during when his kind is so close to leaving us alone. Now you better listen to me on this matter young lady! Now go to your room the sun will be up soon."

I huff to walk off to find Candace. But instead I find Stephen escorting Lucas up the staircase.

"Stephen. Where are you taking Lucas?"

"Our 'guest' wants to get a clear view of the manors grounds from the roof. But I'm warning you human try to run and-" Lucas cuts him off.

"Calm yourself, Sir Stephen. I have no means of escape nor do I wish to. Now that I've come into this world, I don't wish to simply run from it." Following the two up the stairs, an Empty guard taps Stephens shoulder.

"Sir! The war hounds are acting up and the gargoyles need your help." "Understood. Change of plans, lets go human. Back to your cell."

"Wait Stephen! I'll take him back to his cell. You know the gargoyles won't last long against the war hounds."

"But milady! I cannot place such a task upon you!"

"Trust me. He won't hurt anybody."

Stephen hesitantly nods, and transforms into smoke and drifts off.

"Lucas, why were you going to the roof?"

"I wanted to see all of the manor's ground." Following him up the stairs, he pushes the door to the side and so the night stretched out in front of us. Sitting on the edge, we watch as the clouds drift by. Well I am anyway. Lucas is busy drawing away.

"Say Lucas. What's it like walking around other humans? My dad tells me that some would kill me for just being a vampire."

" It's a hard question to answer. Every human is different from one another. Sure yes some people would sooner grab a cross then speak to you, but not all would do such a thing. Just look at me for example, I'm ok with talking and being around the different kinds of monsters. Because I'm ok with it. I've been exposed to things from you world and my own since I was a wee lad, and I've always loved it. It's just who I am as a person."

"I see. That's a wonderful thing to state."

"I have a question. How does sunlight affect vampires? Do you get hurt gradually or does it burn you all at once?"

"No it's like a slow burning sensation that hurts the longer we're in the sun."

"I've seen the greatness of both the sun rise and the moons glow. It must be horrible being bound to a cycle of eternal night."

"Sometimes. Its an ok life but I really wish I could see a sun rise. Just once." Lucas ponders to himself for a moment.

"Maybe you can." I look at him with a confused look in my eyes.

He then hands me his hat. Putting it on he slides down a hidden pair of goggles and slides various lenses into them until they were on a dark setting.

"Lucas! I can't see through your goggles."

"Don't worry about it. Just stay how you are and keep still." In time, light began to shine through the goggles lenses and soon I could see it. The ember rays of the sun slowly casting its glow around everything. The trees that were once lost in the harsh darkness of Lucas's goggles. The come to life in vibrant shades of orange and red.

"Lucas. Is this how a sunrise looks everyday?"

"Yes, but the nights more alluring to me. Your lucky, Mavis. You get to wake up to the moon and my kind wakes up to this. If our roles were switched, I'd have that same look too."

Slowly Lucas takes off his hat and I stare at him. His normally calm and blank face has a gentle smile. _'Why is my breath getting caught in my throat?'_

 **Two months later**

 **Wayne the wolfman's perspective**

Walking with the human around the graveyard he's been writing names in his book for the last two hours. Murray groans to tap my shoulder

"Uhhh...why are we stuck watching this human? Lets just dump him in the forest and be done with it."

I groan.

"We can't. Drac wants him watched until he wants to make sure of something. I don't know what it is, but I'm hope it'll be good." Frank groans as the human waves him over.

"Excuse me, Mr. Frankenstein. Can I ask how you retain you electric charge?" The human asked him.

"Um... well I carry a large lamp that contains a storms lighting bolt. The bolt lasts for at least two months."

"Well, I think I can make something that works better than waiting for a storm to hit a certain spot." Frank leers at the human

"And what might that be?"

"Lets head to the castles junkyard and I'll make a prototype for you."

Following the human to the small yard of scrap wood, broken swords, and other smashed wares he starts piling collecting things. Picking them up and in time he's working on something. After an hour he hands Frank two flat screw bolts with copper wiring wrapped around them. They're hooked up to a small wheel that has two cranks from a winch.

"Place them to your neck and I'll start cranking." Frank does what he says and the human starts to pump a pipe attached to a bag sending air through a tube into the wheel. Then he starts to crank the winch with both hands.

Slowly you see sparks coming off the inner workings of the wheel. And in a long stream they work up the wires into Frank. Frank hums as the human continues to crank. After five minutes Frank takes the bolts form his neck. Frank

"Whoa! That's the best jolt of power I've had in years! What is that thing human?"

"It's called a Tesla wheel, and the name's Lucas Mr. Stein." The human extends his cuffed hands and after a while Frank shakes his hand back. He looks at the wheel as it sparks to a stop.

"But honestly, this is a more crude version of a Tesla wheel. But if given a proper work space I can make a longer lasting one."

As Frank and Griffin talk to the human. Murray nudges me

"Why's he acting all nice and stuff? Is Drac sure this guys a threat? He seems like he doesn't even find us scary."

"I don't know what's going on either. But I'm sure this human is going to change a lot of things around here."

 **Five months later.**

 **Third person perspective**

For Lucas it's another normal night. He's pretty much gotten to know everyone in the manor. The guards all follow Dracula's orders and remain on alert when dealing with Lucas. But once the Count is out of ear or eyesight they start talking and smiling at Lucas. He's like the manors handy man. He's been creating items to help the maids clean more effectively, he's showed the cooks new ways to cook fish and serve blood plasma. Also he's been hanging out with Wayne and the monster crew far more then the Count would like. Once Griffin complimented Lucas for making him glasses that adjust to the candlelight resulting in Dracula pinching and twisting both the invisible mans nipples.

Right now Mavis had managed to sneak Lucas away from the monster crew. Candace has also noticed Mavis's growing fascination with humans, and seeing as Lucas is the only human around, she didn't see the harm in letting them talk. Dracula however often voices his disagreement.

Today Dracula enters the lounge room to find Candace playing dead mans dice with the monster crew.

"Candace. Where is Mavis, and Wayne where is Lucas?" Both stop their dice game to look to the empty seat in the room's corner. It had several books closed in a neat pile and a hidden passage door open next to it. Dracula growls "I'll deal with you all later. I knew allowing that human too much freedom would bring harm to my daughter." In a mad dash Dracula sprints down the hidden corridor in search for the two, with Candace right behind the Count.

Both stop as the find the Countesses crept door open and music playing. Inside the dimly lite room with a gentle piano routine playing is Mavis and Lucas, along with the sight of seeing his daughter kissing Lucas, who was just as shocked at the kiss as the Count. The snarls and growls catch Lucas and Mavis both off guard by what the Count does next. Grabbing Lucas by the neck he lifts the human off the ground and pins him to the wall.

"Do you know what you just did?!"

 **Fro Ninja; Thank you so much for reading me and Jester's little ditty! We will try to have Part 2 sometime at a later date, until then, take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; Hey there beautiful people! It's the Fro Ninja here with what you've all been waiting for! Chapter 2 of this one shot! I have to say I was surprised at the attention that this story was getting, and how many people wanted me and Jester to keep going. We'll, you've finally gotten your wish through and through. Me and Jester have decided to make it a full series, so expect updates every now and again. How it will work is that this Part 1 of the overall story, but it will be divided into several other chapters, while Part 2 will be given out sometime later. (If you've ever read Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, you know how this will work) Anyway, let's get into it**

 _ **An hour later in the castle dungeons**_

 _ **Lucas's perspective**_

 **If there was anything that mother ever taught me that was useful, it's that women are capable of causing trouble, and bringing trouble, which I have to say I'm in the latter at the moment.**

I struggled to lean up from the cold floor, my cuts, bruises and torture wounds still fresh hot off of my body. It seems the Count certainly has a way of treating his guests and prisoners, both of them equal methods of ensuring the receiving party a sense of security. Not that I'm complaining per se. I was just glad he didn't kill me in his anger, however even with all of that, I doubt I will be allowed up to the castle anytime soon after that...particular event, one that I am still trying to effectively analyze its intentions.

Though we have known each other for several months, and have shared many liable conversations, I have to say that I have never once thought about pursuing an intimate relationship with Mavis. I tried my best to convince myself of that every chance I got. Although despite the shortcomings to convince myself otherwise, I do feel...something for her. Was it love? No, nothing so superficial. Lust? Suffice it to say, I have gotten such base desires out of my system since I was a young lad, though it is only slightly supressed. I would still lay with a woman if given the opportunity.

I then shut my eyes to drown myself in my thoughts about everything else, and what it was going to mean from here on out. I saved Mavis's life, there's no doubt about such a thing, but what does neccessarily entail to one such as I? A human of all things. The Count surely believes in this, so should I as well. After a few minutes of pondering, I stood up on my feet, and began to practice my fisticuffs. My body only a needs a few moments of rest for it to come back to peek physical form once more. I quiteted my mind to hear nothing but the air being cut from my strikes.

"Hey! Quiet down in there human! There's to be no noise coming from this cell!" One of the gargoyle prison guards shouted out to me while I was shadow boxing. I paid him no heed and continued on. I take it that he didn't like it very much, as he started to draw even closer to my cell, with sword in hand. "Are you deaf mongrel?! I said to shut it in there!"

I still contiued my fisticuffs, but I talked to him at the same time.

"I heard you loud and clear sir. But I'm afraid don't comply with those rules."

"What did you say?"

"You said to be quiet and not make a sound. But you were not specific in saying whether it should be vocal or physical. And to further the irony of the demand, if you were to state that there is to be no noise whatsoever, I would have to respond in saying that I comply with said rules, which in turn lead to the conversation we are presently having, making the demands themselves useless."

"Well...I...am...the Count said...J-just keep it down in there!"

I crept on a little smile.

"Giving up and allowing me to prove my point without argument? And here I thought monsters were more intelligent than us lowly humans. Oh how you are proving me wrong dear guard."

"Shut it you human scum! Don't make me come in there, or you'll be sorry!"

I then stopped in the middle of my excersise, and then turned my full attention to him.

"Ahhh, and so he begins to crack."

"Y-y-you think I won't?!"

I could smell fear on him. From what, I was still unsure of. Not from me certainly. I'm a harmless gentlemen. No, it came from another source.

"I know you won't. The Count tortures me personally, and he has given strict orders to all his guardsman to not bring harm to the human unless he authorized it. Plus I have already given my solemn vow that I would not harm anyone in this castle, lest I break my purpose to observe and learn solely. If you were to harm me know, not only would you be harming an unarmed prisoner, but you would be breaking a direct order from your boss, which would most likely end in exile from the castle, or worse. I'm sure you wouldn't want that, would you?" I leered him down with a cunning face. I wasn't doing this to prove a point. Simply because psychology amused me when it's used on the weak minded. That and I was bored.

"...just keep it down, okay?" His voice grew quiet as the vigor he spoke with before had gone away.

"But of course guardsman."

I went back to practicising my fisticuffs. Although it wasn't doing much to remove other thoughts from my mind, mainly the issue with Mavis. My purpose for being in this place is simply to observe monsters in their natural habitat, and record my findings, and no other interactions., which have proven to be all for naught, as I have not only beat up a vampire noble's son, I've somehow managed to catch the feelings of my captor's daughter. And now I await the fate that has been put before me that the Count assigned to me

 _ **An hour ago**_

My neck remained arrested by the Count. His grip was like iron. And there was no hope of it ever loosening for any circumstance, even the crushing of my windpipe.

"I allow you, a human into the confines of my palace! You take out my guards! You announce your heritage to me! And now I find you seducing my daughter! Explain yourself human!"

I tried to form words to a sentence, but I couldn't so much as utter a breath. His choke was certainly not to be trifled with.

"Daddy! Please let him go, you're going kill him!"

"That would be more of a blessing than the curse that he's brought to this house!" I tried to retain my senses as best as I could, before the Count's anger would reach the breaking point. Which I fear that it already has. "Now I will ask again...Why are you in my daughter's room?! You forget where you stand in this house! You are **my** prisoner still!"

"I...did nothing...I swear..." I tried uttering out what little words I had left in my windpipe, which weren't much. Especially not to change the situation.

"So you turn to lies in order to throw me off? It seems I've been too generous in your walking around of this place for far too long!" He then threw me down into the wall as if he was throwing a piece of lint cloth. The impact was nothing to leisure about, as the force was enough to split a normal man in half. Fortunately, I've been through much worse.

As if on cue with my fall, Mavis ran over to my side and her hands touched my person once more to help me sit up. No doubt the Count was growing even more furious.

She drew me in closer.

"Lucas...are you okay?" She said to me as I looked at her, struggling to breathe.

"Please...don't...you'll make things worse..."

She then shook her head furiously.

"I don't care! He can punish me all he wants! I can't just sit by and deny my feelings! I love you Lucas!"

All of a sudden, the room grew quiet, and the temperature dropped below zero. I looked over at Dracula's face, expecting one of pure rage, but instead it was one of despair. I could only imagine his feeling. His daughter, a noble pure blooded vampire, confessing her love to a human. Out of all of the books I've read on monster breeding and heritage, not one mentioned the thought of a monster being with a human. In fact, I'm told by Candance that the act in itself is a crime in the realm, punishable by death, regardless of status. If they were any witnesses to Mavis's confession, it would mean that she would be put death, despite being part of Dracula's lineage.

"Stephen." Dracula calmly stated his guard captain's name, and he showed up instantly without a single second delay.

"Yes sire."

"Take the human to my chambers. I will deal with him adaquetly later."

"Sir!"

With that, the gargoyle grabbed me by hair and dragged me out of the room seperating me from Mavis.

"Lucas! Lucas, no! LUCAS!"

As I drifted off into unconsciousness, all I could hear were the sounds of Mavis's voice crying my name. Oh dear. This situation has indeed spiraled out of control by the looks of it. Some gentleman I am. I didn't even give a response...

 **Dracula's Perspective**

As Stephen brought the human out of the room, I called Candance into the room. She scattered into the room, and fixed her dress as best she could to look presentable.

"Yes, Lord Dracula?" I could feel the hesitation in her voice as she spoke.

"Did you know of this meeting? And do not bother lying, after the fact."

She fidgeted a little bit before speaking.

"Y-yes I did my lord."

"And for what reason did you not tell me?"

"I am loyal to my mistress first and foremost. She had asked me to not tell you of this."

"As I thought. You may go. I need to have a discussion with my daughter."

I looked at Mavis, who was staring my down with tears streaming down her unwavering and focused eyes that were directed towards me. Candance ran out of the room, while Wayne peeked in to see if everything was alright. I signaled him to let him know that the situation was under control, and that I would handle everything from here on out. He then nodded and went about his business. Which left me alone with her, my daughter. The room remained quiet for a few minutes before either of us began to speak. I drew closer to her with my best disappointed face, and stared her down. Although I'm not eager to upset her even further, I would still press her more for answers.

"Would you care to explain yourself how this came about?" I asked her.

"What's there to explain? It was exactly how you saw it. I invited Lucas to my room to talk, we did, and then I kissed him. That's all there is to it." Her eyes remained fixed on me as she said all of that.

I understood that I was to not agitate even further, but vice versa seems to be taking its toll on me for sure. I immediately felt like throwing something out of the window, so I grabbed a stool from nearby and chucked it. The sound of it impacting on someone's forehead was apparent and loud, as I could hear from all the way up here. Apologies are due later it seems...But not right now. I regained my composure, and continued to speak to Mavis.

"That's ALL there is?! You make it seem like it something minor! Mavis, darling. You were intimate with a human, a **HUMAN**! Have I taught you nothing?! Have you learned nothing from our past experiences with them? They're the ones who took your mother away from you! From ME! And then you have gall to say you love him?!"

"I know what happened to Mom Dad! But it wasn't Lucas that killed her! Just because humans are one way, doesn't mean they're all like that! He's different!"

"Mavis. That's what he wants you to think! Not only are humans barbaric, they are cunning as well! He is aware that you haven't stepped foot out of this castle since that day, and you wouldn't know any better about anything! He's taken advantage of that fact, and is influencing you! Oh!"

Blast and damnation! I just stepped on a landmine.

"Did you just say I didn't know any better?"

"No, no, no. Sweetums, what I meant was-"

I tried to rub her head, only to have my hand swatted away from me.

"I'll have you know that I know plenty about the outside world Dad! Lucas has been teaching me about it all this time! Plus I'm over 1800 years old, I'm perfectly capable of thinking for myself and making my own decsions! He hasn't influenced me or seduced me at all. I fell in love with him because of him, nothing else."

"Mavis. You're only feeling that way because he saved you that night of the party. It's delusion what you're feeling, not love. I guarantee that if Stephen did the same thing, you would swoon over him as well, (not that I would allow it) there's nothing special about that human at all."

"You're wrong Dad. I feel something for him."

"Well whatever you're feeling. I advise you to discard those feelings immediately. I will be dealing with the human personally from here on out."

I then walked away from Mavis.

"What?! What are you planning to do him Dad?!" She stopped me from walking out.

I then turned to face her.

"Oh nothing that you need to worry your pretty little head about. Whatever happens now, will be the best for both of us..."

 _ **Chapter 2 END.**_

 _ **Fro Ninja; Thanks for reading everybody! I'll have chapter 3 uploaded sometime next weekend, so keep a lookout! If you're really feeling love, leave a comment, and favorite while you're at it! Also give a look at Jester Smiles's stuff, and tell them I sent ya! One love!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fro Ninja; Sup guys. It's the Fro Ninja here with another drop to let go on you beautiful people. Long story short, some things happened in my life that left we in a non writing mood for a few days. But before we get into the good stuff, let's see who actually left a comment last release!**

 _ **ShadowEonEclipseChoas;**_ **Hey there brotha! Thanks for tuning in. I promise not to leave you hanging in the wind too much with my negligence. Other than that, I hope you continue to keep reading man.**

 **Alright! Now that that's out of the way, let...there...be...LIGHT!**

 **Third Person Perspective**

 **Dracula's Chambers**

 **Rain pattered down through the cemented cracks of the castle this very night, with the sinister feeling of the powerful lurking around every corner.** The hallways gave a distinct impression of things that could go missing and things that could be found for the right person, at the right time. The pressure of this sensation was more prevalent in Count Dracula's room, as he counted every single second that passed as he "entertained" his guest Lucas. An event which had gone on for a few days now.

His screams and yells echoed throughout every hall of the hotel, and it only seemed to get louder as it progressed down the line. Labored breaths filled every pipe of his mouth, sweat began to flood from his pores, while blood rushed from afflicted parts of his body. His legs, battered, his torso, lashed open, with fresh wounds and bruises to compliment the old ones that had just began its healing phase. His hands, both held together by a tight robe reaching up to the ceiling, and his legs tied down to the floor by an iron hook. Dracula brandished his platinum studded whip as it lashed at every fleshed part of Lucas's body. Each blow sent ripples through his skin, and left yet another mark that was privy to one that he would receive just a seconds ago.

"SPEAK YOU HUMAN FUCK!" Dracula's words echoed throughout his chambers as the crackle of the whip filled the room with a cacaphony of pain and torture. While he seemed unfazed, there was only so much Lucas's body could take at such treatment. He was hurting, but there was no feasible way he could let his captor know that. So all he could simply do was embrace the pain, for it was the only to make it through. Dracula walked around him a bit more to view the damage that had been done, and made a displeased face. This was not enough for him. He was eager to put him through much more than this.

His whip came down ten more times at lightning speed against his back, and the cracks of the whip were complimented by the fierce thunderbolts of the outside rain. Despite it being a normal whip, the strength of the handle coming from a noble vampire such as Dracula, was enough to dismember a normal person from their insides. Such force was unimaginable to experience. However, Lucas was no normal person.

Lucas silently grunted at the pain, but he still held onto to the considerable amount of willpower he had left. It began to become his only salvation as the whip came down ten more times. Then ten again, and ten once more. Dracula grunted out loudly in frustration. Not because he couldn't get anwsers out of his prisoner, but because his wrist was beginning to grow sore, and he had to write bookeping reports later. He then started to chuckle at Lucas's resilience. He lifted up his downed face by his chin.

"Impressive! Most people, human or otherwise, can barely live through seven seconds of my sessions. But yet you were able to keep conscious for at least seven hours! That is a quite a feat. I feel I should offer you some commendations for accomplishing such a task Howe. Have you anything to say to mark the occasion?" Lucas remained quiet with a still bloodied face as his eyes met with Dracula."You may speak human..."

He closed his eyes and his mouth slowly began to make out words.

"Nothing that would be of worth...to say...And nothing...that would be worthy of your ears..."

"Indeed you are correct. I wouldn't listen to a single thing you would have to say in your defense, but you know the guilt of your crimes as well as I do, and the consequences for them. The only issue I have as to why you have not admitted to it yet."

"What...would be the point?"

"You were of law enforcement yourself once no? You should no better than anyone that the police can have all the evidence in the world that would be enough to put the criminal away for dear life, but they want the confession more than anything else. I am of a similar fashion in this regard. Simply knowing your guilt isn't enough for me, oh no. I must hear it come from your lips."

Lucas scoffed.

"I know the consequences of what happened. But it was the result of something that I had no control over-"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME, YOU FESTERING PIECE OF TROLL SHIT!" He then cut him off and moved his hand to grab his neck. "I should have seen the signs myself from a mile away, but I let them pass for the sake of satisfying your so called 'curiousity'! I've seen the way you look at my daughter. The way you embrace her with your eyes. Your loins tightening at the very thought of her face, her touch. Imagining the sensation of her swaying hips around your hands, and her lips slowly caressing yours. You cannot deny, these are the thoughts that cloud your mind human!"

"...You have some...very vivid imagery about your daughter."

"It is none of your concern to offer counsel to my thoughts human. You ought to be more concerned to your situation, and what will happen to you from now on."

"And what will happen...?"

Dracula walked over to his study desk, and pulled out a piece of parcel from the drawer. On close inspection, it had a rather official looking seal on the front, and the signature was forged in blood. Dracula had opened the letter and pulled out a chain from another compartment, and sat down in a chair in front of Lucas as he began to look over its contents.

"Though you may not have been aware, I've been in contact with the Grand Monster Council for the duration of your stay. After that whole incident, I have been tasked with monitoring you and reporting on whatever activities you have engaged in. Some of the servants here actually servants for few of the council members, and have also been observing your actions."

"That explains why I always bump into a servant every time I turn around. More than usual... I'm assuming that the council is either afraid or wary of what I am, and what I'm capable of. It's probably the latter. The former would end up with them storming this castle with an army just to kill me. I also assume you volunteered for this duty was to make ensure this council of yours doesn't have any lingering suspicions about what really happened that night of the party, and how the hotel's siege was thwarted by aid of a human. And that same human has somehow attracted the likes of your daughter, a noble of all things."

"Your deduction skills are rather commendable, as to be expected of someone of your calibur. But you're forgetting one crucial detail regarding this whole volunatary duty you have uncovered."

"That being?"

"The council has indeed put me in charge of your well being, and should worst comes to worst, I am free to do with you whatever I see fit. Aggravtion or otherwise. Do you know what that means? I am free to cast you aside to the wolves as they chew on your fucking insides, I am free to allow dozens upon dozens of cock hungry zealots to fuck you until you draw blanks! As it has been for the past half year now. Though this turn of events has shown me that I've been too soft and lenient on your stay here, but I intend to rectify that mistake."

"By doing what?" Lucas asked with a stern but humble tone.

Dracula began to pace around the room while still keeping his eyes on the letter.

"I have to make my report to the council soon in regards to what's happening with your condition. Sooner or later, they are bound to figure what has happened with Mavis and you, and as you know the consequences will be dire. But, if you were to so call, perish, in some unforseen event that was out of my control, they would have no proof to wire back to me in regards to what happened."

"So you mean to say that you can't kill me yourself, despite you being in control of my being. Quite an odd set rules you're following there."

"Don't trifle with me boy. Nothings to stop me from unleashing the fury of my guard on you to make sure your corpse is rightfully skwered."

Lucas chuckled.

"Yes, because that went so well last time..."

Dracula's face remained unchanged.

"Hold onto that sense of humor, because you'll need it where you're going."

"And just where is that I'm going?"

"It is a place as older than my father, and one that shall remain for centuries to come even after MY passing." Dracula then chuckled as he burned the letter in his palm."And it is a place that will allow you to see the true nature of monsters..."

 **Third Person Perspective**

 **Meanwhile in Servants chambers.**

The quarters of the hotels servants were as convuluted and riled up as ever, save for one servant, Candace, who was standing on top of a ladder, lighting the candles on a rather expensive looking golden chadelier. Many voices could be heard drawing about around her, some had to with handling the affairs of the guests, others had to with rumors that had been circulating around the castle. The whispers of such things made her ears stand up in fear. Fear that in somehow, someway, her mistresses secret will be revealed, so she had attempted to keep as tight lipped for a few days now.

 _"How could such a thing happen?"_ Candace thought to herself. _"I knew that Lady Mavis had strong feelings for the human, but I didn't they would escalate to a point such as this! Was this my fault?! Were my talks of finding a mate set her off to this? She hasn't had any suitors since then, but it only feels like yesterday that incident had taken place. I could only hope that Lord Dracula doesn't do anything to horrifying to the human. He is rather easy on the eyes. I wonder such a day will come to me."_ Deep within her thoughts, Candance was lighting the fire on the candle spark, which she had accidentally set on her own sleeve. "Oh my...OH MY GOODNESS!" She began to flail her arms about in order to put out the fire.

Her screaming had caught all of the servant's attention, and all of them ran to her aid. However, her flailing caused her to lose her balance off of the 12 foot ladder, and fall down to the ground. She could have transformed into her bat form, but the situation had come as such a shock, she didn't think about it. In the midst of falling, she closed her eyes and prayed it was all a dream.

All of a sudden, she had stopped falling. As if her body was being held up by something. She then opened her eyes to notice an unfamilar face staring at her through her eyes. Their eyes were fire red, with sandy blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and lightly tanned skin. Candace felt like her heart had skipped a beat, so she put both of her hands on her chest to make sure it wouldn't leap out.

 _ **"Are you alright miss?"**_ When the person spoke, they had a distinct voice, almost sounding like a womans, but the face was enough to leave anyone wondering as to who the voice belonged to.

"Ummm...yes...yes! I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" Candace then hopped out of her saviors arms and dusted her uniform off. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "Thank you for saving me. Thank you very much. I don't know what I was thinking by not going into bat form. I guess I just had a lot on my mind. Hehehe..."

Although the person didn't get the joke, they decided to smile anyway.

"I'm just glad you're alright. A beautiful woman such as yourself should not be doing such demeaning tasks on your own."

All of a sudden, Candace put on a stern look.

"While I'm grateful for to you for saving me, I would appreciate it if you do not think of me as some fragile doll that hasn't done an ounce of hard work in her life. I've cleaned these castle walls ever since I could crawl. I know how to handle myself. You had best try the whole debonaire act on another woman."

The person had chuckled, as if they just heard a funny joke.

"Please pardon my statement. I had never thought of you that way, nor was it my intention to give such an impression. I was simply being courteous."

"There are other ways to do so than being flirtatious."

"If I came off in that in that manner, than I apologize. If it is alright with you, may we start over?"

Candace pondered for a bit before responding.

"Very well then. We shall start over. My name is Candace Soliel, I am the head servant here at this hotel. You are?"

"My name is Frantz Tartiro. I am the new servant here it seems."

Candace's eyes lit up in suspicion.

"New servant? I wasn't told we would be getting a new servant."

"My placing here isn't official yet. I just arrived today, so somethings might have gotten lost in translation. I can't say it with proof, but I can say with certainty that I am supposed to belong here."

"Is that so?" Candace still carried her heavy eyes, as she scanned her target and sized them up. "Who let you in the hotel, if I may ask?"

"It was a gargoyle. Quite a burly and blunt fellow. Seemed like he had a constant chip on his shoulder."

She sighed.

"Sounds like Stephen alright... Okay...well...usually how it works here is that we set up the new blood in the kitchen, cleaning up around the place and washing the dishes of the guests. But other than that, this is pretty much a learn by doing job, but don't hesitate to ask me or any of the staff here any questions on what to do. Actually...do you have any experience at all with this line of work? No offense, but you look like you haven't worked a day in your life."

Frantz then took several of the candles that Candace was using for the chandlier, and set them all their arm. They then flawlessly climbed up the ladder and quickly replaced all of the faulty candles of the chandelier with ease. Frantz then slid down the ladder, and then took one of mops sitting in the corner and wiped up all of the stains and dirty spots around the quarters until it looked spotless clean in under a minute. After it was all said and done, Frantz came back to the spot where Cadace was standing, and put on a smirk. All of the servants in the quarters stood impressed and soon applause filled the room. Dazzled by Frantz's talent for simply being a new hire.

"Did I rectify your statement, by any chance?"

Candace looked at him with an impressed smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmmm...it's good enough. Come with me. I might just have the job for you to help me out with. Grab that basket weave over by the kitchen door."

"As you wish."

They both exited out of the servants quarters and proceeded down the north hall, heading into the guest wing of the hotel. They soon began to gather all of the used and dirty clothes of all of the guests while they were all out of their rooms mainly to take part in most of the hotels recreational activites such turtle skeeball, moss fly wrestling, and wolf tennis. However, since most of them stay behind to engage in more 'nightly activities', Candace made sure to inform Frantz to knock before entering.

After about an hour, they were both making their way to the final room to collect. The basket was chuck full of dirty, and suspicious smelling clothes that stacked almost to the ceiling, yet Frantz was managing to hold the complete basket with one hand. The whole time they were on duty, Candace took this opportunity to interrogate Frantz, from topics ranging from hobbies, favorite foods, books and other general things. She then started to ask more personal questions.

"So...I've been wondering this for a while now...But are you a male or a female?"

Frantz raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"What do I seem like to you?"

"Minus five points for answering a question with a question...but, I have to say, you look awfully like a female, but yet you have the guile and presence of a man. I have to say it is...confusing to think of you in such ambigious terms."

"Well, this may sound strange to you, but I am neither."

"Really?"

"Really. My race has no concept of gender. We are born with neither reproductive organ until we reach a certain age, where we can decide which gender we would like to be."

"You can choose your own gender?! That's proposterous!"

Frantz stopped walking and set down the basket.

"Would you like me to show you?" Frantz soon started to unbuckle from the waist down. All of a sudden, Candace blushed heavily, and quickly stopped the new servant.

"No, no, no! That's...uh...quite alright...I admit, I am just a little shocked, but after what I've seen from working in a place like this, I should really know better. But...really...you don't need to show me. I believe you."

"...Very well." Franzt then fixed the belt along with a confused face, picked back up the basket, and so they both proceed down the hallway.

"So, how do you get to choose your gender, if you don't mind me asking?"

"At a certain age, we required to find a mate, with whom we share a special intimate bond with. From then on, we confide that person, changing to fulfill their tastes or needs. Once we form that bond with this person, the feelings that we receive from the bond allow our bodies to physically and mentally change to either gender. In short, it's up to the person that we decide to spend the rest of our lives with."

"Is the change permanent? Can't you revert genders, or can you have more than one...significant other?"

"Unfortunately, no. The change is permanent whether we like it or not. However I see your intention in that question. We have a special talent of hearing the other person's true feelings at times of intimacy or at critical moments, and we can tell if their feelings towards us are truly geniune. Because of this, it is very rare that we would be fooled in such events."

"I see, your race is truly an interesting one. I'd take it your family probably sent you out into the world to find your true beloved one. To be able to meet them, be they male or female, begin with dear touch of the hands to ignite the flame, talking and trading ideas of different passions and ideals, and then finally arriving at the pivotal moment of any relationship, the moment of true intimacy, the highest point any two people can reach with eachother, to be able to become one both body, and soul! So passionate! So romantic! So divine! Love is truly a wonderful thing!"

Candace soon went off in a love trance, and began humming in a nusery tune as if an angel had just descended and touched her on the head. Although Frantz didn't know, many of the hotel's servants knew Candace for being a hopeless romantic, and being infatuated not with men or women, but with love itself. Most would become exhausted after dealing with one so passionate about a vague idea and emotion, and would even find it hard to keep up with her. Because of this, she's had a hard time finding any suitor, despite being an descendent of a noble vampire family, and so jumps at the opportunity whenever she finds it.

"Ummm, you're drooling ..."

Candace quickly snapped out of her moment, and reassessed her situation. She also wiped the drool off her mouth and regained her usual calm composure.

"Oh! I'm so very sorry Frantz, I'm afraid that happens whenever I get hung up on such conversations. You'll have to forgive me if I made light of your situation to make myself feel better."

"There's no need apologize milady. I was not offended in the slightest ounce. Besides, my forthcoming here wasn't as rose colored as you describe it..."

"Is that so? Well, if it is as you say, I won't press you any longer. I certainly do hope you find what you're looking for here."

"As do I."

"I'm sure you will! The lord of this castle is rather strict, but treats all of his servants with respect and equality. I'm certain you will get along just fine with him. His daughter is of a similar ilk as well."

"Ahh, I've heard about the famous Lord Dracula, even in my small village. In fact, wasn't he famous for-" As they were walking and talking around the corner, Frantz had suddenly bumped into a large gargoyle. It looked down on him with an intimidating, which would strike fear in most, but Frantz's face remained unchanged, and smiled at him with gentleness. "Ahhh, hello sir knight. I apologize for bumping into you, we'll be moving out of your way now." The gargoyle noticed his unwavering face, and grunted at him as he moved on.

The knight had a chain gripped ever so tightly in his hands, and pulled on it with great force. At the end of the gang was a familiar young man with tannish skin and gleaming white hair, dressed in tattered prisoners clothes with bruises and cuts all over. Candace's eyes lit up as she stopped the knight in his tracks by standing in his way.

"Halt! As head servant, I demand you tell me where you are taking Lord Dracula's prisoner!" The gargoyle remained silent throughout her questioning, proceeding for her to step on his foot with the pointed part of her heel shoe. The gargoyle let out a small whine, and it took almost every ounce of strength for him to hold back his cry. "I'll once more since you're incapable of hearing instructions, WHERE are you taking him?" She said in a calm demeanor, and then stepped on his foot several more times leading the grunt to hold back an even fiercer yell.

The young man then raised his head and spoke in a calm voice.

"You may cause him as much pain as you like. He's under an oath from Lord Dracula to not say anything about my destination. And I doubt even his daughter's handmaiden has any influence over thay kind of situation. If you would do us both well if you let us both pass, lest we would be here all of this stormy night."

"But Lady Mavis..."

"And whatever you do, don't tell her anything. I've caused her enough trouble, and I have no desire to give increment to the scale of risk she takes. Just know that she will not be facing the consequences of my actions any longer."

"What are you..."

The knight soon recovered from the pain and pulled on the chain harshly, yanking the young man back onto a walking path once more.

"Goodbye my lady Candace. This will be the last time we both speak to each other."

Soon the knight and the prisoner were down at the end of the hallway, and headed toward the exit. Though he wasn't exactly intent on telling her where, Candace knew in her mind where it was he was being taken, and gasped the realization. Frantz looked down at Candace, as he contemplating what had just happened.

"What...was that if I may ask? Was that a human? Where were they taking him?"

Candace bit her lip and turned to Frantz with a clearly worried expression warm on her face.

"It is none of your concern. Now come, we must get back to work." Candace said in a deadpan tone as she picked up her basket continued on. Frantz followed suit right behind her. He then looked back at the hallway at the young human and chains and then back at Candace. Soon a small smirk formed on his face.

"Hmm...Looks like this place might not be so boring after all."

Lucas was then brought outside into the pouring rain storm and thrown into the carriage, with raindrops trinkling through the cheap ceiling wood and landing on his face. He sat up as he heard Dracula approaching with his hand on the door.

"I hope you remembered to pray before leaving your cell."

"Why is that?"

"Because where we're going, there is no God."

Dracula closed the door in front of Lucas, and in the tiny crack of the door still closing, he saw the light in Mavis's room still on, and saved the sight in his mind. Soon, that very last light had gone out as the door closed, and only darkness was his only familar sight at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fro Ninja;Hey guys! This is the Fro Ninja checking in once more with an update for you beautiful people. How will things fare out for our boy Lucas this time? Who knows? I just write this stuff...Anyway, lets see who left a comment from the last update.**

 _ **ShadowEonEclipseChaos;**_ **Thanks for reading my friend. I'll try my best to meet your expectations for future updates!**

 _ **Chubichups;**_ **Hey, thanks for your comment! I'll be sure to keep the updates coming!**

 **Alright! Now let's get into this thing!**

 _ **Mavis's Perspective**_

 _ **A few days later**_

I'm trying my best to keep myself occupied in order to not think about everything else. So far, no luck at all. Between having to run the hotel in Dad's absence, making sure I'm prepared for this new suitor that I'm supposed to be meeting in another month by primming and propering myself like a proper lady should, I surprised that I'm not at least half overwhelmed of everything yet. That's probably from just being locked in my room for the past couple of hours since morning. There's an odd comfort of being a prisoner of your convenience, but I still remain anxious regardless.

For some reason, every time I go down to the dungeon, the guards refuse to let me see Lucas. It doesn't take genius to recognize that Dad has done something with him, but so far nothing that I can call concrete evidence has managed to take hold just yet. It seems no matter who I ask, everyone seems to feign ignorance at the whole matter. Uncle Frank, Uncle Wayne, Uncle Griffin, and even Uncle Murray always seem so tight lipped whenever I come around them, as if they already know what the topic of discussion is beforehand. Not even Candace, my most trusted handmaiden, won't say anything to me about the matter. Could it be that Dad forced her silence somehow? I wouldn't doubt it actually. Even though I am her liege, she is still loyal to my father, so that means he could ask her to do anything that he wants her to do. I never thought I would say this, but I'm running out of people to trust in this castle.

I sigh as I put down my pen that was just used to sign some documents regarding the hotel's culinary packaging. Although 'some' is a bit of a stretch, as it's a stack that reaches nearly all the way to the ceiling. It's so far, I end up having to fly up there just in order to keep the stack from falling. After finishing what I assumed to be the last parcel, I go back to my thoughts, and the first one that popped in my head, was the one I'm forbidden of thinking about. I touched my lips as my mind began to circulate about the thought.

Yes. I kissed a human. Was it the wrong thing? Most definitely. But I honestly can't see myself regretting the decision at all. Why is that? Even though we were complete strangers about half a year ago, I feel something for Lucas. But what is this feeling? Could it be love? No. A vampire could never love a human. **I** could never love a human. Humans took my mother away from me. I've been taught my entire life to hate humans because of this, but despite this, I've never interacted with any since then, until now. What about lust? Is it that? It does seem likely, but this feels so much more complex than what could be a simple base desire.

Candace said this is nothing more than a drive to vent frustration or to express feelings for a person in the most biological and natural way possible, so there is absolutely nothing wrong with it at all. Could that be all there is to it? Do desire his...manhood? Crave his flesh to be put upon mine? That's why I kissed him right? Right?! To know that I can't have something is making me want it even more... That sensation of his rough, coarse lips touching mine if only for a brief moment. I want to experience it again and again and again, and I hate that about myself.

I get up out of my chair to look out the window for a bit. The cool breeze brushes against my face and through my hair as I stare out into the night sky. The moon perfectly in place for a relaxing evening. Or at least I kept trying to tell myself. I shook my head and jumped out of my bedroom window.

I let my body freefall for a few seconds before transforming and flying out into the sky, and into the nightly clouds. The formations and shapes of the white puffs glazed in my eyes as I circled around them for a few turns, and free falled a few times more. Even though thix ride was one I've experienced a thousand times before with Dad, it just didn't feel the same tonight. The adrenaline pumping through my veins, and my eyes shot with excitement as my wings sliced all around the wind, none of it was there.

"This isn't doing it either huh?" I decided to stop fooling myself. I needed to find Lucas, to at least talk with him and explain what it is I'm feeling. After only spending a few minutes up in the sky, I decided to come in for a landing near the stables.

After transforming back into my normal form, I began to search around for clues around the pens to see if I could find out anything about what was going on. I counted the pens one by one to notice all of them were in place, sleeping or eating their dinner. Normally this finding would have set my mind at ease. but since this is my father, there's bound to be some secretive about this whole thing.

I walked over to the fourth pen on the right of me. Upon normal investigations of the wooden properties, any person would the magnificance in its structure and boarding, but for me, there was a secret to it. I saw the minor faultings in its 'perfect' design, and smoothly ran my finger against the material to find a single hinge, one that was sending air through it. I then pushed my hand against the board, which had released a lock opening a tiny passage on the side of the stables.

"Good it's still here." I crouched down to the ground and made my way through the dark passage, closing the entrance behind me.

This is a secret compartment that my father built a while back to hide all of his worldy possessions, and all of his special documents as well. Ever since he opened the hotel about a few hundred years ago after we came to this world, we've gotten all sorts of manner of people that come by to stay at our establishment. Many of them regular monsters, others nomads, and some of them even theives and criminals looking to hide out somewhere to escape from their sentences. Even though it happened rarely, there were times that some of our guests got a little too comfortable, and ended discovering things about my father that shouldn't be unearthed by anyone other than him. Some have even made away with them.

Those that he discovered that took his things were usually given as food to the abominations on the lower reaches of the castle. The chomping and crunching of flesh and bones as the gnawed on their bodies always kept me up as a little girl, but slowly I got used to it. Now that I think about, it's kind of freaky that I've gotten used to that.

After about a few moments, I managed to reach the end of the tiny passage, where blinding light was awaiting me. I stood up to view a gigantic storage space with dozens upon dozens of things in it. Books that were stacked upon stacks that were layered with dust as far as the eyes can see. The books layed upon curved shelves that were made out of barkwood and reached up all the way to the ceiling, or at least I think it does, as it continues to go on farther than my eyes can even see or farther than I can reach in my bat form. The compartment itself was bodaciously spacious, with enough room fit...well anything in it.

The majority of it was filled by a single study desk with possibly anything in it's drawers that you could ever need. There were also green flames abound the walls at every turn that lit up as you walked past one of them. Markings appeared in cryptic methods on the floors that followed you wherever you went, and a free flowing river that ran past the wooden shelves all around the place filled with golden bits that sparkled every time you looked at them. There was a magical aura to this place that could only be found in Dracula's castle, that's for sure.

I found this place by accident after I ran away from my room after my mom was killed when I was a little girl. I had gone to the stables and leaned upon the very hinge that I used to get in here. My father had found me only an hour later in this place. Although he wasn't surprised that much that I came here, as it was a place that he would often go to be alone in his youth. He always told me that it was here for me whenever I was in a time of need, or I just needed a place of isolation that wasn't my own room. Crazy, I know. But this is definitely one of these times that I need it.

I was kind of weary about it, as I thought he would have sealed off this entrance after he started letting Lucas walk around the castle, but thankfully, it's still here.

I walked over to the study desk, which had automatically pulled out the chair for me as I approached it. I then felt a familar presence approach me from behind. I turned around with a gleeful smile to a skinny man with long green robes, blonde hair, and soul green eyes. He returned my expression with a smile of his own.

"I had never thought you would return once more, and by your volition at that." I got out of my chair and ran over to give him a giant hug, to which was slightly put off by. I paid it no mind as I buried my face in his chest.

"Feynriel! I can't believe it! You're still here! It's so great to see you again!"

"It is a pleasure to see you again as well little Mavis." Feynriel was man that often visited me, my father, and my mother when we still lived in the Fade. Even though I don't remember much of our life there, I always remembered the times that he would visit us, and the stories that he would always tell about the world that he came from, and the people that he knew. Despite his appearance, he is not completely human, which is probably why my father took such a liking to him. After we came to this world, I never saw him again, until the day I discovered this place. He comforted me with his stories until my father showed up. "I must say, you have grown up in a short while."

"A short while? It's been over a sixty years since we saw each other."

"Apologies." He chuckled. "Time flows very differently here than it does out there. My sense of perception has been altered to the point where everything is the same to me. There is no telling of then, and now in this place."

"You know, I could always talk to my father about..." He then patted my head and smiled.

"There's no need to do such a thing, little one. What happened was my choice, and I don't regret a single part of it. So don't waste your breath combing over the past, and instead, simply live the now."

"Okay..."

Feynriel is eternally bound to this place. He has this power that allows him to cross between different worlds and even allow to cross through them with him while he's asleep. But I'm told his body needs to be kept in that state to for his ephemeral self to keep the portals between the two worlds open. Because we are not from this world, the portal needs to constantly be kept open, otherwise...well, I try not to think about too much.

In any case, his ephemeral self remains here, bound to this library of sorts. As such, he has spiritual awareness of everything that happens around the castle, and he could even use that awareness to see into the future sometimes. Because of this, my father often asks him for counsel on business ventures for the hotel and how to improve its profits.

"Now then, what can I do for you today? It's quite obvious that you've sought me out in a time of need haven't you?" I started to open my mouth."And it involves your father..."Then my breath was cut short.

"Hehe...how did you guess?" I giggled lightly.

"As far back as I can remember, your father was a keeper of many secrets. He kept the circumstances of your mother's death hidden from you for many years, you and your family's reason for coming to this world, and why he is so eager to gain a successor. It would not surprise me in this case that the habit is continuing."

"All of which I don't blame him for."

"Is that right? After that recent incident, me if I were in your position, would not hesitate to put his reasoning in line with faulty." I shook my head and darted my eyes around the room.

"You...do have a point...But what am I supposed to do? I can't just go against what he tells me to do."

Feynriel shook his head in disappointment, as if he was expecting the opposite of that response. "Ahh child, you still have a ways to go. There must always come a time when every parent has to let their child go in order for them to decide their own fate and find their own purpose in the world."

"I am the daughter of Count Dracula. What other purpose is there for me than killing humans?" I asked him honestly, but with my own doubts still fresh in my heart. He pondered for a minute, obviously distraught over the question, as I was myself. He then shrugged as he slightly brushed past his golden hair. He then sat in an old but stable chair by the study desk.

"I honestly can't say for you little one, as fate has always been something that swept me in its current, but I'd say you are quite different from me. You have an opportunity of changing that."

"How so?"

"Answer me this then. Have you ever thought about what lies beyond this home that you've come to know? About the wonders that are past that wooden ladder?" I nodded. Judging by his smile, I'd say I piqued his interest. "Oh? I see... Very well then. What has influenced you to think about such things?"

I fidgeted around for a little bit as I stumbled for an answer. I then took a deep breath and told him what's been laying on my mind for the past few days.

"...A man. His name is Lucas."

"Ahh. The human that came to the castle recently?" My eyes opened in a surprise.

"How did you know about him?! Wait...let me guess. My father came down here at least once to speak to you on how to handle him, didn't he?!"

"About 47 times for the past 5 months to be exact. He had quite a lot to say about him, mainly regarding you."

"Well isn't THAT a surprise..."

"You don't have to be so matter of fact about it, he is certainly a marvel to look upon, isn't he?"

"Yes...he is really a-" I then caught my words as they were about to spill out of my mouth. On instinct, I covered it with my hands as I felt my cheeks turn blood red. "P-please don't tease me like that!"

"Hahaha...Apologies for the jest child. It just seems like this has been weighing on your mind for sometime now, and I simply wished to balance it with levity. Though it seems by your reaction, you harbor simply more than just a curiosity towards him don't you?"

Blushing out the side of my face, I turn away from his gaze and lightly jab at him.

"I hate you so much right now..." I muffled under my breath.

"So you say..."

About an hour later of explaining everything that happened regarding Lucas and me, and our...intimate moment, as embarassing as it was recalling the whole thing. I tried to ask him where he could have possibly taken him. However, even though he would agree to find the destination to the best of his ability, I could not go where they were, seeing as how the castle would go in an uproar over a missing vampire princess to chase after a human. Although the idea would be the first thing I would do without hesitation, but I still have yet to sort out my own feelings on the matter regarding Lucas and I. So the only thing I can do is sit around like a good little girl and wait for something to happen?! I kept cursing at the situation for it turning out to be like this, but there was nothing I could do about what happened, and ignore what could happen as the outcome.

"Hmmm...I see." He rubbed his chin.

"That's about all I could deduce. So do you think you can find him?"

I basically explained the circumstances regarding the kiss and what it could mean to our family if the council found out about, let alone Grandfather.

"I can try and recall the last signs of them leaving the castle with the human, but I'll be honest, there's only so much my powers can do to view beyond it. I could dig up flashes, but the rest, is probably something that you will have to uncover on your own. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then let us begin."

Feynriel then pulled up another chair for me to sit down in. He then brought an old tome on the desk with a familiar symbol on the cover.

"Hey! Isn't that..." The symbol was a greenish dragon that slithered up into the sky while a little snake mirrored in it's path. Even though it I had never seen it before, the symbol was still calling to me. Dragging me into its reach as my eyes fixated on its details, soon drowning everything else out.

 _ **Hear us...night child...**_

Even though it wasn't clear, it was something...a whisper. Coming...emanating from a great distance. I soon found myself reaching out for the symbol. My hands twitching with anticipation to investigate its properties. Soon flashes of vivid red images broke out in front of my eyes. Crackling lights rained on a barren ground that split between each other, creating fragments in the earth. A thousand voices kept crying out, some blood curdling to my hearing, so much so that I couldn't hear myself think, yet I found an odd comfort with it. My mouth also tasted salty. But there was also a wicked thirst to it, one that couldn't be filled with my usual food, nor even the finest of wines, but something that was out of my reach. What was it? What was it? What was it? What was...Ahhhhh. I remember now! My fangs bared at the mere thought of it. My hunger took over my every thought as the screams got even louder and louder, so much that they began to sound like a symphony that hadn't played in centuries, but only the most skilled of musicians could recognize and recite its melody by mere sheet music. It's here! It's here! Where can I find it?! Where?! Where?! Does it lie with him?! It does! It does!

All of a sudden, my trance broke when Feynriel's hand covered the symbol itself. I shook my head in order to regain my composure, and found his worried face next to mine and shaking me by my shoulders. For some reason, I was even on the floor, sprawled out in a fetal position.

"Are you alright?! Mavis?! Speak to me!"

"Fey...nriel?" My words started to come out slowly, as if my mind was sluggish from too much tomato juice, or whatever Candace hides in her fridge at night.

"Thank the gods. I thought I had lost you."

"Lost me...? To what?" I carefully asked as he slowly pulled me up back into the chair.

"It doesn't matter right now..." He told me. Obviously it wasn't anything satisfactory for me.

"It doesn't matter? What do you mean by that?! Something happened to me that caused me to pass out on the floor, and you tell me it doesn't matter?!" My soft hands began to curl up into fists, and my voice implemented more bass.

"It doesn't matter means, it doesn't matter. "

"To me it does! Tell me right now! I command you!" My fist slammed onto the desk creating a gaping hole in the study desk, and practically destroying the structure of it and leaving a clattered mess all over the place.

In that moment, my voice ceased to be something in the mood of requests, and straight into command. Was that really me? No matter how many times I replayed in my head, I just couldn't imagine my voice sounding anything like that. Even my breathing had become less of a civilized woman, and to a something of a beast. Wait, why should this surprise me? After I calmed down to realize what had happened, I tried my best to regain my composure.

However the least surprised was Feynriel, who seemed to have an expressionless face as a result of my outburst as he went back to flipping through the book.

"Feynriel, I-I'm so so sorry. I-I didn't mean to-I" I tried to apologize profusely, only for him to hold his hand in front my face, as if to put a stop to my efforts, recognizing its futility.

"As you wish milady." His tone then switched from friendly to strangely obedient in a matter of seconds. Was it because of me?

He then closed his eyes and whispered a few small enchantments under his breath. Soon, a green light began to glow from his right hand as he extended it out over the pages. Then, floating letters began to form around his flesh, wrapping around his arm in extension. All of a sudden, his arm began to animate on its own as if it were possessed.

With his other hand, he then grabbed a piece of parcel placing it on the desk, and then placed a quill dipped in ink in the possesse hand. Within seconds, it began to create pictures and images, some of the details looked far stretched, but eventually it all came together crisp and clear. My eyes grew bigger, and my breath became stilled at the realization of the destination that was being uncovered before my eyes.

After about a few minutes of the quill moving around the paper, Feynriel's arm stopped moving, and the image was as clear as it could possibly be. He was out of breath as the letters disappeared from his arm and faded into his skin.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." He deflected it. "Here, I think this is the destination your father had in mind for your human friend."

I didn't even have to hold the drawing close to recognize it.

"No...no...no... Daddy, please tell me you didn't...He sent him **there**?"

"I'm afraid so. I fear this has become even bigger than just you, him and your father. He means to cut all ties. Permanently."

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Lucas's Perspective**

My eyes were closed the entire time. Even if I were to open them, more darkness would be layered before me, and then where else would my boredom go? The carriage I was placed in. To say it was meant for animals would be an understatement, as it has a rather distinct smell. A smell that I am very familiar with in my former line of work. I had an idea where I was being brought, but it didn't make much sense to play the guessing game. Besides, my head hurt trying to cope with boredom for the past two and half days that I've been in here.

I felt the carriage rock back and forth as it the wheelbarrows hit rocks and other obstacles that caused it to jolt and shake. I began Newtons third law, and figuring out how to combine it with the chaos theory. So far I've gotten mixed results on how to use them to handle my current situation.

As my eyes began to adjust to the darkness, I got a good look at my manuevering room of the carriage, and a setting of where the spatial variables were around me, and began moving my body accordingly. Although my hands and legs were restricted, there was still some mobility in me, even thought I had to resort to a snails movement.

Mundane, I know. But it was better than thinking about the circumstances that have lead to my current predicament...and casting blame. Even though I have confronted my feelings on the matter before, I still find myself wrestling with them, and how the outcome has been influenced overall due to these actions. Right about now, Mavis is probably attempting to find clues to my whereabouts, but probably won't be able to leave the castle for the sake of avoiding suspicion from anyone. What hurts, is that she is probably the more wiser in this matter than I am at the moment in regards to the destination. What will happen to me? Obviously, being put to my death. However, will I die? That remains to be seen.

As if right on cue, I felt the carriage come to a complete stop, as my body stopped its jerking motion and went for a complete shift of my center of gravity, knocking me over. In the peak of my ear, I began hearing loud and heavy footsteps dragging outside my carriage. Judging by the pacing, it's most likely one of the Count's guards, and the driver. After a few seconds of patiently waiting, the carriage door was opened, a beaming ray of light flashed in my eyes, practically blinding me.

My friendly guardian, not caring what status I'm in dragged me out of the carriage by my neck chain. I felt my windpipe being slightly crushed by the force that I let out a little gasp for air as he threw me into the dirt. The mud felt cold, and oddly comfortable.

"Get up!" I heard on the guards say, as he pulled me up from my comfortable spot that I was just starting to adjust to. With my squinted eyes still trying to adapt to the light setting of my new location, I heard another persons footsteps clopping from behind me. Deliberately slow. It was the Count most likely.

I couldn't see him completely, but his body shape stuck out to me, and as a result his smile. A smile I've only seen one other time.

"Welcome human..." As my eyes began to adjust to the setting of the light, I laid eyes on the impossible structure before me as he spoke. A black and warped structure that seemed to escalate to the sky with no end in sight, the stench of blood and rust flooded my nose with the all too familiar smell, complemented the roar of a screaming crowd as bodies and corpses laid abundant around the entrance, and stacked up to where it towered over the first floor. It was all surrounded by water, blacker than anything I've ever seen. So much so, that the absence of one's reflection would symbolize one's corruption beyond redemption And suddenly, those days of elementary Ancient Roman history came flooding back to me in the worst way possible. "to the Black Pit..."

And there it was...my execution grounds had a name.

 _ **Chapter 4 END**_

 **Fro Ninja; Thank you once again for checking in for another update! Be sure check back in the next two weeks for a new update, and the start of the Black Pit Arc! See you then!**


	5. Black Pits Arc Part 1

**Fro Ninja; Hello my fellow people. Thanks for being here on this tremendous day. What day is that you may ask? The day all of us take for granted of course! Everyday. Think about that when sipping your afternoon tea. Now then, let's get check out the comments from the last release.**

 _ **NotYourGrandma;**_ **How you doing sistah? Thanks for checking out this work. I'll try to fit in more tidbits about those questions you have. Luckily for you, this arc will go into Lucas's origin just a bit, so look forward to the releases coming out.**

 **Okay, now without further ado, let's get into this thing!**

 **Third person perspective**

 **The outer entrance of the Black Pits**

The giant wooden door of the Black Pit stood in front, towering before everybody else, and it was one that would normally need the strength of a hundred thousand men to even creek it its hinge. Dracula had walked up to the door, placing his full palm onto the surface. His muscles tensed for a moment as he stood still and took a deep breath. Suddenly, the seemingly impossible to open door had burst open easily, as if a great tempest had flown past it's properties, threatening to knock it down. Lucas stood amazed, but not surprised at this feat as he stood in his handcuffs held by one of the stone guardians.

"Bring him." Dracula commanded.

The guardians pulled the young man by chain connecting his two hands together with great force, yanking him forward through the doors, following the count as he stepped in. From the outside, the place had looked to be layered in complete darkness, leaving anyone incapable of seeing inside. The guardians then grabbed a torch off one of the wall posts and lit the way going forward. Footsteps clacked within every few seconds, and echoed throughout the seemingly endless hallway.

Lucas looked around his surroundings, taking in every possible detail that he could find about the place he was in. Everywhere he looked, statues stood on the byways as he walked down. Each one of them commemorating something. From his deduction, they were all monsters that seemed to have some sort reputation here. He knew what he was in for to some extent, but they were still some questions left unanswered to his thoughts. What was this place? Who built it? What is its purpose?

"I would imagine you have many questions human. 'What is this place?' you might be thinking no?" Dracula said as he put a dark black hood over his head. There's no need to stir up a fuss by having one of the strongest nobles in all of the realm be seen in a place such as this.

"It's like you read my mind Count." Lucas gave a rather snide remark back to him. The count scoffed as they continued their walk, taking occasional turns.

"I'm glad to see my torture hasn't rid you of that smart tongue."

"I have to deflect my pain somehow count. I would take it out on your guardsmen here, but that would hardly be satisfying."

"Continue your witty remarks if you must. For they will be the making of your undoing soon enough."

"You say that with certainty."

"I say so because this is a place of death boy. Even the most notorious monsters in the realm steers clear of this place. This place has been here since my ancestors became the governors of every living thing here."

"A place of death?" Lucas asked.

"It was meant to be an arena for warriors of all shapes and sizes to test their mettle in a crucible of sorts. Those who would come up to test their might would be rewarded in many mediums, such as money, fame, glory, women. Anything that their heart desired. Any power that they sought to gain for themselves would be theirs for the taking should they be able to earn it. But now, it has become a cesspool for inadequate slaves and criminals to be executed in front of the roaring crowd. And in case you're wondering, there is no reward for those who manage to make it out alive. They are to fight until they die."

"So this is the place your council has decided to place me then, rather than the confines of your dungeon?"

Dracula suddenly stopped in his tracks and glared threateningly at his prisoner.

"The council has no say in this action for your information. This is something of my own volition and for the good of my family. A platform which you have overstepped with your ulterior motives."

"I've done no such thing!"

"Ha! Yet the worm continues to try and squirm his way out of his fate! You know what you did human. And now, you will pay the consequences for it!" The count continued to walk down the corridors while the handcuffed Lucas followed in his tracks. As they came down further, they began to walker deeper into the concubines of the pits themselves. Everywhere they turned, there signs and spots of rusted blood and remnants of bones and skulls littered around the dirty and murky floor. Prisoners that have yet to be called for their end eyed them as they walked by them. Lucas took notice of the details of their stares. They were filled with the feelings of absolute despair and hopelessness of their situation.

"No! No! NO! Please!"They can came across pale skinned imp that was struggling against two burly orcs that were trying to drag him into one of the pits. They dragged him by both of his legs as he tried his best to scratch his way out of their grip."Someone please help! Someone! I don't want to die! Master! Please, anyone!" His screams and cries echoed throughout the hall that they had just walked into, which was filled to the brim with a mixture of contestants and criminals. The whole room smelled like urine and defecation mixed with the overwhelming scent of blood and sinew. Flies floated and crawled around their heads, although they seemed to pay them no mind.

"Quit your fucking whining worm!" One of the other prisoners had voiced out to the struggling imp. A reptile like monster in tattered clothing and a pierced face spoke out while drowning a river of alcohol down his throat."We're all doomed to the same fate, your's just came a lot sooner than most! You might was well enjoy the last seconds of your pathetic life with one last fuck if you've ever had the chance." He then flashed his member at the imp as he was being dragged away into one of the pits, and wagged it as he laughed loudly."Here you smelly welp! I'll even give you a hand! I'll give that tiny asshole of yours the time of your life!" Soon the other prisoners began to laugh as if they just heard the funniest joke of their lives. It was debauchery all around as far as the eye could see.

"Another one to the slaughter I see. Shame though! Nice figure on that one!"

"Aye, that's for sure! His putrid scaly lips would have fit around my cock like a glove! Hahaha!"

"His asshole would have been a much tighter fit! Those imps always did have the best clenching reflexes. One would be able to travel as far as their esophagus if given enough force."

The prisoners laughed loudly at their salacious jokes with great vigor. It was enough to turn anyone's stomach. Lucas scanned them all with fast moving eyes, taking in every single detail about them. These were the lowest scum that anyone could find, but it wasn't nearly enough to cause him to quake in fear. He was more than familiar with this type of scum from his days on police force. Having to constantly track down rapists, murders, and other type of villainy was the majority of time passage in his youth.

Dracula chuckled as he noticed the young man's gaze.

"These men are the lowest of the gutter trash that the other masters have gotten rid of for the sake of their own entertainment. As you can see they come in all shapes and sizes, with gratuitous personalities to match their ugly surfaces."

"I know their type. We have them where I come from as well."

"Good. Then you should feel right at home then with the rest of them."

Lucas stayed silent on that remark. He knew that this whole turn of events was more or less his doing, but there were no ears that could ever take that at face value. Though he would rather not remember it in detail, his relationship with Mavis was one of the factors behind this whole ordeal.

 **A few days ago.**

"Come on in." Mavis invited Lucas in her room with a eager hand holding onto his.

"Take it easy. I only have one arm." He said jokingly as she pulled him in with a little strength. Mavis noticed that unneccessary force, and quickly let go of his hand

"Oops! I'm am so sorry! I had no idea I was holding onto it that hard!" She said, seeing the grip markings around his hand.

"It's fine, I was just joking. Although, I can understand that you are rather nervous and all. Inviting a total stranger into your quarters. And a human at that."

Mavis blushed at his statement and quickly waved her hands in denial at the intention.

"Oh! Please don't think of that way! I don't see you as a stranger at all! And I don't mind the human part either!"

"Oh? Then what do you see me as?" Lucas asked with a serious expression. Mavis fidgeted around, attempting to find a good answer, while her face was flushed in beet redness.

"What do I see you as?! W-well...I...you see...I think of you...as...a...um...Oh! This is so hard! I don't know what to..."

The atmosphere of the room suddenly shifted as Lucas busted out laughing at Mavis's hesitation, leaving her with a confused expression.

"Haha. Once again. I'm joking."

Mavis puffed up her cheeks in a churlish manner and crossed her arms together.

"I can't believe you! It's rude to tease a lady you know!"

Lucas chuckled a little bit more before apologizing.

"Haha. My apologies. Force of habit. I used to do that to my assistant a lot. I would often get the same reaction out of her as did with you. It was often the highlight of my day."

"Hmph, I'll ignore the fact that you tease other women for now, but did I hear that right? You have an assistant? A human assistant right?" Lucas walked over to Mavis's dresser and started to fiddle with her knicknacks. There was a tiny angel that seemed to resemble the one that his mother had a picture of in her necklace. He would often see it before he was sent off to school. The memory of it brought a tiny smile to his face. "Lucas?"

He then broke out of his trace at the sound of Mavis's voice.

"I'm sorry. I was...just admiring these dolls you have here. They're quite exquisite...Right, you were asking me about my assistant no?" Mavis nodded. "There's really not much to tell about her. I met her about two years ago when I first opened up my investigation office. She said how she wanted an experience something similar to what she read in Sherlock Holmes. I told her she was delusional, and that what happened in those books are pure fiction, and told her to not throw her life away on something so childish. But despite me saying that, she was still determined, and so she camped outside of my office for two weeks. I threatened to call the police on her more than once for loitering, but I could never sway her. She had the eyes of a starry eyed pup that one."

"So what happened?"

"Eventually, I received a case that had to do with a kidnapping of a lady aristocrat's son, but I was also pressed with three other cases, all of them murders, so I saw this as a minor problem. I told the woman that I wouldn't take it, but just like that, I suddenly heard _'Then I'll take it!'_. I then see the girl trying to climb in through my office window, on the third floor! I even though I had no qualms that she could solve it, having gotten her detective knowledge from fiction, I decided to make her a deal. If she could solve this case by six' o clock, which was about an hour, I would hire her own as an assistant, if not, she had to never approach this office again. To which she agreed wholeheartedly."

"Did she ever solve it?" Mavis asked.

"No. She did not. In fact, it was a few days before she came back."

"Then how did she...?"

"First of all, it wasn't a kidnapping case. The woman that had came to me, her son had reputation for being rather spoiled, and would often run away when his mother wasn't looking. The woman herself was so pompous and ignorant of her own child, she couldn't figure out that it was just him being a child. He tended to hide in one of the igloos in the nearby park in the neighborhood."

"So if you knew all of that, why did you let her take the case knowing it wasn't an actual case? To teach her something?"

"That was part of the plan. To be honest I just wanted her to get her to stop stalking my office for a few days. But the other part of the plan I wanted her to show is that part of being a detective, is having to know the details of every case, and the other details surrounding. Every case I've ever taken more or less had something do with the area surrounding it and its behavior. I would simply deduce how it was connected and try to solve it from their. She figured that out herself."

"How?"

"The neighborhood I was living in was relatively safe with plenty of police officers and watchmen guarding the area, plus since it was a small neighborhood, everyone knew each other and knew what was happening, so it doesn't take long for rumors to reach your ear about hot topics. Plus there was a mandatory curfew that every child had to abide by, so there were hardly any kidnappings being done. I figured all of this out on the first day I came there. She had lived there all of her life, yet she had no idea that the system worked that way."

"That is so mean! I can't believe you would fool a young maiden like that!Was she mad at you? I bet she was."

Lucas chuckled.

"Quite the opposite actually. When she came back to my office, all messy and unkempt, she was rather...excited about the fact that I gave her test like that, and so she wanted me to give her another one. Eventually, she wore me down with her stubbornness, and so I hired her as sort of a caretaker of my office."

Mavis giggled at the statement.

"Then why do you call her your 'assistant'?"

"Did I say that? I meant to say my errand girl."

"Lucas..."

"There's nothing wrong with stating facts. I feel inclined to mention them in conversation such as this."

"*giggles*Why can't you just admit that she was at least good enough to be considered as such? Is it because she's a girl?" Mavis teased him with curious eyes.

"Nothing so superficial, I assure you. I simply tried to put in perspective on why her fashion on completing the most mundane tasks I assign her when I'm away. If I were to discount for her biological compartments, I would discounting my own reputation and impression of a gentleman, but as a man that possess an equal perspective on any platform that concerns men and women."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"What is that response? Do you doubt my statement?"

"Not really...I just think you can't express your thoughts a well as you let on."

Even though he didn't give any indication of it, Lucas was truly taken aback by her statement. Indeed, it was true that he was not one for emotional expression, but he had some familiarity with them. This must be the case considering he is able to have normal conversations.

"Do you think me an emotionless drone then? Someone who is incapable of having any semblance of feeling as opposed to be aligned to pure logic?"

"It's not that. I just think...it would be a lot better if you could be honest with yourself when it comes to your feelings about other people."

While he wasn't on the verge of being affronted by the statement, she did offer Lucas some leverage on how what is required, or rather, what should be made clear when interacting with other people. Despite being practically everywhere in Europe, and having talked to many individuals in his cases, clients and criminals alike, he has never interacted on a personal level. Until now that is. He was silent for a few minutes, his sight darting around the room, trying to find the words to put together a response. "See? It's not so simple is it?" Mavis jabbed his arm.

"I admit. I'm quite ignorant on the matters of intimacy. I was always focused on logistics and professionalism when talking to anyone. My life has never granted me a chance to talk with anyone with the intention of befriending them, or anything concerning a relationship before. Because of various circumstances, I was always moving from one place to another in my youth, so interpersonal connections were definitely out of the question. What would have been the point in discussing my emotions with a stranger when I had to be on the next train or boat in five minutes?"

"I see..."

"So you must understand, Mavis. I'm not compromised when it comes to human interactions. I've never had the opportunity to fully connect with anyone, nor have they had the desire to connect with me."

"Really? Why would no one want to talk to you?"

"As a child, my appearance was quite...unique to other kids that lived in the same neighborhood as I. Often, I was insulted over the color of my skin and hair, so it's obvious I didn't have many, so called 'friends' growing up. I was even denied that kind of relationship in my own house. My mother and two sisters wanted nothing to do with me, mainly because of my interests and where I had come from."

"Where did you come from? What about your father?"

Lucas lamented in silence once more.

" I...don't remember. I'm told my father was an explorer of sorts, and he had often wandered from place to place, seeking his next place of adventure. I sadly never knew him." Lucas then reached into his notebook, and pulled out a very aged piece of parcel. The paper was dried from various water droplets, and the edges of the envelope had been singed off to tears. The characters on the paper looked almost intelligible to even read for a single sentence. He then handed it to Mavis. She looked at it for a few seconds, viewing its decrepit contents with curious eyes.

"What is this? A letter?" Mavis asked.

"When I was five years old, I had received a letter. There was no return address or anything on the envelope. The letter had explained that my father had died in some kind of sea storm of the coast of the Caribbean. I had been told he had been seeking some kind of treasure in the middle of the ocean, but the letter wasn't exactly specific in its mentioning. I've spent the remainder of my life trying to analyze every single detail of that letter. To this day, I haven't found anything remotely rational to lead it back to anything."

"So, you've been trying to find your father all throughout these years?"

Lucas chuckled.

"I always used to think that it was ghosts and monsters that took away my father. And forced me to live with three other people that I had no blood relation to, and absolutely detested me. That's mainly what drove me to pursue the paranormal. A childish reason for sure, but it has no grown to be my passion in life now. It's only at times such as this I remember that passion's roots', and where it originated from. It was a way to find out who I was. An escape from the reality that I was afraid to face.

It's quite unnerving you know. To not know who you are, or where you came from." He shook his head in confusion."Strange. What am I saying all of this for? It's never been like me to discuss a subject such as that. I'm sorry, this must be rather foreign for an outsider to say all of this to a noble such as yourself. Forgive me."

"No." Mavis placed her hand on top of Lucas's. His rough and coarse hands filled with calluses and some blisters were mostly all that she could feel." I know exactly how you feel Lucas. The part about not knowing who you are, or where you came from."

"What? I thought this castle was your home?"

"It wasn't always. I wasn't born here. I remembered coming from...some other place."

"Where?"

"I...can't remember. Every time I try to remember it, I always get this, tingling in the back of my head. And then this voice starts speaking to me. It say it knows who I am, but I have no idea who or what it is." She started to rub her temples softly, while Lucas placed his finger on his chin. Deep in thought.

"This place, did it happen to have some kind of, ephemeral feeling to it?"

"Hmmm...now that I think about it, it was some kind of place that I couldn't really explain. Like...it exists, but it doesn't exist at the same time. I...don't know if that makes any sense."

"On the contrary..." Lucas quickly turned to a page in his book. The page was littered with intelligible sketches and various letters, detailed in many different languages, characters. It was so cluttered that the lines were barely visible at all."It might be useful."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"After I was told of his 'death', I began to search around his study for quite sometime. Every time I did, I would often find mention of a sort of bizarre world. A place that lied just beyond this one, but it was too hard to explain in logistics however. From the many manuscripts I had read, it would have appeared that my father was seeking this place, but as you could guess, he never found it. Or he might have. Depending on your perspective of course."

"So you're saying that the place that I've been trying to remember for the past 100 years, has to do with your father disappearing over 20 years ago?"

"Yes. Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Sure, if you could call a long shot fascinating..." Mavis giggled.

"Mavis my dear. A detective uses all of the evidence that he has gathered to muster a possibility or a conclusion of the events at hand. This of course includes thinking outside of the box at times. It may sound ridiculous I know, but trust me, this line of thinking is rather normal for me. Do you see these sketches here, here, and here? These are visual representations of what was said in my father's manuscripts. Some of them are not exactly drawn to scale, and many of them seem rather cryptic in origin based on how they look, but I'm positive the place where you came from, the place that my father went looking for all of those years ago, are connected in some shape or fashion."

"I don't know Lucas." She said unconvinced.

"Listen to me. My investigations of the paranormal have led me to many places, and to many people, and it has even led me here. The disappearance of my father, my affinity for detecting anything related to the ephemeral, my becoming a detective, and my coming to this hotel. None of this is coincidence. Something led me here personally. Your memory of this place has something to do with this whole ordeal, a vital clue that I will need in the long run."

"But I don't actually remember this place. The most I've ever gotten is very brief flashes. My father will probably know more about it than me."

"That situation doesn't seem rather likely."

"*clears throat* Good point. It's just...I don't know how much use I will be to you Lucas."

"You have already shown to be very helpful to me Mavis. I am truly glad to have a great friend such as yourself."

"Oh. A friend...right..." Mavis said under her breath.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all... Anyway, so how can I help?"

"Well, maybe you could look at one of the sketches on the page to see if they help you remember anything. The tiniest of details will help."

"I'll try." Mavis grabbed the book from Lucas and began to concentrate on the drawn images in the book with great intensity. Her eyes were so focused on scanning every particle of evidence from the sketches. Before they knew it, a full ten minutes had passed.

"Well, anything yet?" Lucas asked eagerly.

"Nothing. But, I do feel some kind of...kinship with some of these drawings?"

"Kinship?"

"Yeah. Like, I feel as if I should know them. Like they've been there forever. They appear as dark figures in my head whenever I try to remember."

His eyes grew wider.

"Intriguing. What kind of shape do the figures form? Can you get any flashes on that end."

"I don't...know. I can try harder if that's what you want."

"If you're up to the task, please. But I don't want to force into anything you don't want to do Mavis."

"It's fine. I want to..."

Mavis started to strain her mind as she tried to concentrate on the most possible answer to give while looking at the page some more. Ten more minutes had passed, but she couldn't come up with anything that was concise proof of anything. An hour later, she started to get minor headaches from her struggle to remember anything.

"M-my head...it's really starting to hurt..." Mavis slowly whimpered. Lucas then placed his hands on hers.

"Don't worry. I'm here with you. Take deep breaths every so often."

"O-okay..."

"Good girl. Now tell me, do you see anything? Any flashes of memory coming back back to you yet?"

Mavis concentrated as best as she could. Her lips hard pressed together, her hands constantly on her temples always in the rotating motion to calm her agitated nerves. Every second or so, Lucas urged her to take breaks to breathe in her attempts to connect the lapses, but to no avail.

"I...see something. Some...flashes..."

"What is it? What do you see?"

"A-aahhrrgghhh!" Mavis started to groan loudly pain as both of her hands grasped her head and ended up dropping the book on the floor.

"Mavis! That's enough! Stop now!" Lucas stepped in front of her to try and calm her down, but she remained hysterical.

"Ghhrrrhhggg! M-my head! I can't...I can't...ARGHHHHAHHHH!"

"Mavis! Mavis! Damn it!" Lucas made her lay down on the bed. Her intense headache made her resist heavily, striking and clawing him as he got her down." Mavis! Calm down!" She kept on screaming and groaning even as Lucas tried to put down her swinging arms and legs on the surface of the bed with his hands by holding them together. "Shit! I need to properly restrict her, before she hurts herself!"

Quickly looking around the room, he managed to find a pair leather straps in one of the nightstands. He then tied down her wrists and ankles as tight as he could by around each of the bedposts. Mavis's body continued to twitch and move violently despite being restricted however. Pretty soon, the straps began to break apart at the seems she struggled more and more."Vampire strength. Of course. I have to think of something!"

In the middle of trying to hold her down, the right strap restricting Mavis's right wrist had broken completely free, with the bed post along with it, taking out a piece of the bed's structure."Bloody hell!" Suddenly, her right hand had grabbed Lucas by his neck with a fierce grip."Mavis! Snap out of it!" On closer inspection, he noticed that something was rather different about Mavis. Her usual beautiful blue eyes were no longer there, a substitute being a dark and void less pit for pupils. Her raven like hair slowly became unkempt and wild.

"What is...?" Furthermore, her body no longer continued to jerk violently upon grabbing Lucas and her appearance changing to what it is now."Don't tell me...the book..." He had begun to felt the air leaving his windpipe as Mavis increased the pressure on her grip. Her strength had begun to show as the rest of the straps broke like twigs in mere seconds. She had leaned up while still keeping her grip on Lucas. This time she had pressed him down onto the floor."Mavis...what are you...?"

She gave no response to his question. The only thing she did was rip off the collar of his shirt surrounding his neck while continuing to hold him down. She had then bared her teeth at him."I see..."Lucas calmly said. He then took a deep breath."It's only right that you should. I caused you such pain, so it should be fair, right? Go ahead..."

In that moment, Mavis had dug her fangs into the open spot of Lucas's neck and began to drink his blood. He gave no resistance, knowing full well this was the outcome of his actions. Droplets of blood began to stream down into Mavis's mouth. While she had never fed once in her life before, she wasn't in her exact state of mind. Being this was his first time being a victim, Lucas didn't quite know how to react, so he had waited for the whole event to be over.

After about a minute, Mavis had separated herself from his neck, and had begun to let out a mysterious hissing sound. The sound was so high pitched it broke nearly every glass in that room, and caused Lucas to cover his ears shut.

" _Ahhh!_ " Mavis let out a sharp scream. " _This is...! The blood of the Grey! The blood! THE BLOOD!THE BLOOD!"_ All of a sudden, she had passed out on the floor. Lucas quickly rose up to check her condition. He held her in his arms and inspected her

"Mavis! Mavis! Say something! Are you alright?! Can you hear me?!" Lucas felt the vein on her neck to check that she was still alive. "Unconscious. Thank goodness." He then grabbed a tissue paper off one of the nightstand and wiped the blood off of Mavis's mouth and fixed her hair back to its normal style."So...there is more to this than I thought. Whatever those drawings symbolize, they triggered something in Mavis that made her act this way. A defense mechanism for detecting negative memories, or for trying to retrieve them? Either way, it seems like I'm back to square one as Stella used to say. Slowly but surely, Mavis started to breathe normally once more, which lead Lucas to breathe a sigh a relief."Hmmm...'The blood of the Grey' huh? Curious. Most curious." He then took a piece of his own blood still dripping from his neck and inspected it as well, even tasting it for extra measure."Hmm...tastes just like any other blood, but then what could be the significance of it getting Mavis back to normal? *sigh* Why do I get the feeling this search for answers is producing more questions?"

In the middle of his thoughts, Mavis groaned and slowly began to open back up her eyes.

"Mavis!" This time, her normal blue eyes had been there once again.

"Lucas...wha...what happened?"

"I honestly have no idea. Do you not remember?"

"I...can't. I remember blacking out..."

"I see. That experience must have been so extreme, the lapses must have gotten worse."

"Lucas...did you...save me?"

"Well, I don't know if you would call that saved. I didn't exactly do anything..."

Mavis had locked eyes with Lucas, staring at him with great concentration, even more so when she was looking at the pages. But this wasn't a stare of investigation, but something else completely different."Umm...Mavis? Are you okay?" Her eyes didn't wander even after his question. There was then a quick glint of a pink stream of light resonating from Mavis's eyes as she looked at Lucas. Her face then drew even closer.

"Lucas..."

Suddenly, Mavis's lips found themselves on Lucas's. It was quite a surprise to him, considering his eyes were still wide open. In that moment, the door to her room had burst open. Dracula had charged in with furious eyes and expression to match.

"What are you doing?!" He then grabbed Lucas by his neck, lifting him in the air."Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

 **Presently...**

Looking back on the memory had separated Lucas from all sense and time that he had forgotten where he was. The whole situation with Mavis had caused the situation to escalate to this point, but where dd the blame lie however? The mystery of the appearance that she took on boggled his mind, but there wasn't much he could do for investigations sake. His perspective was then revived as he noticed the chains once more, and the long black cloak of Dracula, and the two guards escorting him. The reality of the situation had captured him once again.

They then stepped inside a small office that sat just outside of the prison. Like everything here, the doors smelled and had the look of rust and blood all over it. There were two guards standing outside of by the door, both with silver butcher axes in hand. Dracula snapped his fingers, and one of the guards had opened the door for him.

Inside the office were the complete opposite of what one would expect out of a place called the Black Pits. It was rather clean, neat and organized, and most of all, it gave off the supreme sense of eloquence and ingenuity. Trophies, fancy decor, and a pleasant smell and atmosphere as far as the eye could see. The wooden desk in front of them also gave the sense of pompousness. It was filled with nothing but jewelry and endless stacks of gold coins and other pieces of currency.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Behind the desk spoke a rather odd voice with a unique articulation. The chair behind the desk had turned around to the front. It was a fancily dressed hog, fitted in red silk and pretty expensive looking pocket watch sitting in the coat pocket of his suit jacket."Hmm? Now who may you be?" Dracula had then removed his hood upon his question. Suddenly, the hog's mood had shifted from content to joyous."Ahh! Lord Dracula! I haven't seen in you some time! I must say, the specimens that you donated to me last time provided some rather adequate entertainment for the crowd. Never have I seen them so riled up while one of the contestant's insides were being eaten out before his very eye and then used as their own means of death! Oh! It was a truly glorious sight to behold!"

"I'm so very glad I could met your pleasure Master Schwein. I would go to no one else when seeking to get rid of my gutter trash in the most fitting fashion imaginable. You are truly a master of your craft." Dracula bowed to him which came as a surprise to Lucas. A noble lord bowing down to a mere arena manager? There was clearly more than met the eye here.

"Oh you flatter me my lord! I always look forward to the subjects that you bring forth to me. They always serve as such momentous examples to the other prisoners here. Mainly on how they should be able to function in a place such as this, and what not to do, lest you would meet their end rather swiftly. One prisoner the other week had made this very mistake when refusing to show off for the crowd. Instead of his opponent performing the matter at hand, the crowd themselves took it upon themselves to handle the situation with great vigor and passion. My goodness, you should have been there for the event milord. There was practically nothing left of the worm yet after the crowd had their way with him. I'd imagine their stomachs are still aching after the whole ordeal! Hahaha!" Schwein then poured himself a glass of skullbone wine. He then swished it around to expand the flavor while giggling and snorting to himself."Ahh...it just goes to show how often the weak must understand their place here, and what their purpose is, unless they seek to be reminded of it through any means necessary.

"A cruel lesson to be learned for sure."

"Oh you're telling me! Why I just cannot stand going over the rules of this place to those who still question why they are here in the first place. I could only go through so many boots after they've flattened so many faces. Even my hands are becoming sore from handling the knives that have separated their very lives from their putrid little necks after they dare to defy me."

"You do a great thing here my friend. An example to behold to the entire realm for sure, and for all monster nobles to take an example of."

"Oh! You flatter me! Tis' simply part of my passion!" He then downed a sip of his wine before bringing his attention to the matter at hand."Now then, I'd imagine you are here business as usual?"

"Yes." Dracula snapped his fingers, and the guards brought Lucas forth in a rough fashion. He then grabbed him by handcuffs and forced him to the front of the table."I would like to donate 'this' to your healthy establishment."

Scwein then set down his drink and looked in amazement at what was in front of him. His eyes turned big and his nostrils flared with excitement.

"My goodness! My goodness! A human! A human in my establishment?! It can't be! Surely you jest milord!"

"Oh, this is no jest my friend. This is the real thing. This human has spent some time at my hotel for the past year and half. I took it upon myself to offer him shelter and haven from the various threats of this realm while he attempted to fulfill his goal of returning where he came from.I showed him every much of respect as possible to him as I would any guess of my hotel. And how does he repay me? By attempting to fornicate with my daughter."

"What?! That's a bloody lie!" Lucas snapped at the statement. Dracula then struck him across his face, launching him across the room and causing him to crash into some of the trophies.

"My apologies Master. It seems the worm has recognized the position he is in, and he attempts to try and make himself out to be above my station now! Truly, he is rebellious and insubordinate, as all humans are made out to be. You can only imagine my shock when I found his true nature. After he convinced me that he was nothing like his others of his kind. What's worse, is that he feels no remorse for his actions whatsoever!"

"Is that right?" Scwein stroked his chin in wonder of what to make of what was happening."If that's the case, why no discipline him yourself? Or rather, why not just kill him?

"Kill him? A human, do you not think that is above my station to execute a mere human for the sake of some salacious possiblity?" Dracula stared aggressively at Schwein. He soon started to fidget around in his seat.

"O-of course not milord! I was just simply offering a suggestion on how to ease the situation! But...I-I see you have already thought the matter through very extensively..."

"Indeed I have. Thus why I am coming to you for the sake of solving this matter."

"B-but of course milord! It will be done with every ounce of my resources! This human will meet the swiftest end possible! If not, he will die by my hands!"

"Very good." He then went over and picked up Lucas off the ground by his handcuffs and brought him forth once more."I expect the job to be done by the end of this week. The council will be checking on the progress of the deed personally."

Schwein swallowed heavily.

"T-t-the council? I-is coming...h-here?"

"Fortunately for you, no. They would never set foot in a digusting cradle of shit such as this. But they are expecting me to report back to them with news of success that the human has been vanquished, and that means that his death must be quick and noone must know about it. You will do this for me, won't you Schwein?"

"Y-yes my lord Dracula...I will perform to utmost of my abilities to meet your expectations."

"You should. You should do well never to forget who escalated you this position in the first place. If I wanted to, I would send you back to the disgusting shithole that I found you in. Being a slave for the Void Masters, with the only wonder of your life was to know whose asshole did you have to lick to get your next meal. Do I make myself clear?"

Suddenly the room grew rather quiet. The only thing that was in motion was the shaking of Schwein's body, as it rocked back and forth in pure fear.

"Yes...my lord. It shall be done." He answered in pure obedience.

"Very good. Then he is in your hands then."

Schwein then snapped his fingers and then the two guards from outside the door had come in.

"Take him to the gallows. Have him cleaned and ready." The guards saluted him, and took the dirtied Lucas away. As he was being dragged away, Dracula then stopped to whisper in his ear.

 _"Abandon any hope of seeing my daughter human. You will die here, and there is nothing you can do it about it. You came here to study yes? You can do so under the feet of the monsters that will end your miserable life."_

Lucas with his head down, whispered back

 _"I will survive this Count, and I will expose what you truly are..."_

Dracula chuckled proudly at those empty words as they guards carried his former prisoner away from his sight. Never to be seen again.

"Now then, old friend. I will take my leave of you. And please, try to not let me down."

"Of course my lord Dracula. And do not worry, that human will not survive a single second in that ring. His blood will serve as great refreshments for the crowd, and his bones will make great teeth is nothing against the best The Black Pits has to offer!"

"That is what worries me."

"Milord? What you mean?"

Dracula shook his head and then began to exit the office.

"Nothing Schwein. You will find out soon enough."

 **An hour later**

Lucas was put through a surprisingly high ordained check up routine as a new prisoner. He was thoroughly cleaned from top to bottom by the prison keepers and outfitted in their typical uniform, which was not that different from what he was wearing originally, albeit a little more dirty. The keepers of had tried to cut his long hair, which he had heavily resisted by smashing one of the keepers skulls in and breaking the other's ligaments in both arms and legs. Several of the guards had assaulted him for resisting. It took a full hour for them to subdue him. At the end of it all, his hair was cut to that of a unkempt short style.

He was then brought to the mess hall with the other as how he probably wouldn't survive off the foor in this place, he decided to fast in substitution, as they were serve unidentifiable glop with bloody eyes and fly carcass. Lucas sat in the farthest part of the yard and kept to himself. All around him were whispers and fingers that were directed at him the entire time

Upon inspection, most of the prisoners were orcs, with a mix of a few dark elves, wolves, green trolls and other grotesque looking monsters. As one would expect out of a place such as this, they were burly, aggressive, and most all, eager to start a fight. They all sat around the several of the lunch tables, scarfing down the served slop and even spiting them out from their vivacious laughing that echoed throughout the hall. Lucas stayed distant from them all

"Yes. That's the wise way of trying to fit into this place. By being as reserved as a shy babe." While he wasn't looking, a dark elf with long flowing dark hair walked over to Lucas. His red eyes and his rather poignant stare struck through Lucas's barrier of space. His body was covered in scars, and his expression was rather intimidating to most. All except one particular human, as his composure remained."But then again, who could blame you. The lot of this place is rather lacking in various departments. Some more obvious then others." But despite his appearance, he spoke clearly and eloquently. A surprise thing in this place.

"And you must count yourself amongst them if you're forcing yourself to talk."

"Hahah! It was as my father said. All humans are fools! You turn down an opportunity for friendly conversation for the sake of not associating with anyone here?"

"And you would trouble yourself knowing this?"

"Not trouble. I chose to. My father always used to say that even though we didn't realize it, we are always in control of our actions even when we refuse to admit that we don't perform them the way we claim to."

Lucas looked at him in confusion.

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"Haha! Then again, my father always consumed too much skullwine on rainy days. I suppose it was his unique of way of saying that everything that is done, someone is responsible for it happening."

"Is that right? He must have been a rather unique man."

"Or a maybe a chatty drunk. I could never tell half of the time."

"I have never seen your kind before, and I've studied all manner of monster. What are you?"

"Oh? A human that has an interest in monsters that doesn't involve seeing what they look like on a stake? Color me intrigued." He said sarcastically.

"You have a rather strange way of showing extending your friendly conversation to stranger."

"My friendliness only goes to those who deserve it or have earned, and so far, you have accomplished neither."

"*sigh* What a day this has been. Being dragged in an unpleasant ride from Count Dracula's castle, being thrown in even more festering prison, and having to deal with sarcasm from a stranger who seems to go through insecure processes to introduce himself to an unfriendly human."

"Hahaha!" The creature laughed at the top of his lungs with great strength at the top of his lungs. He ended up laughing for a few minutes, while Lucas viewed him with astonishment."Hahaha! You...you are a strange human."

"You're not the first to tell me that."

Suddenly, the doors to the mess hall burst open and three heavily armed guards marched through the now quiet atmosphere.

"Bring the new prisoner! It's time!"

Many of the prisoners started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Oi, oi. It's his time already?! It hasn't even been a day yet!"

"Hehehe! Someone must really want the human fucker dead!"

Lucas and the creature looked at the guards approaching them as they came in stride.

"Hopefully, it won't be the last time someone tells you that." The creature told Lucas.

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me, human. You'll soon find out.

The guards came by them and suddenly grabbed Lucas by his collar and put him in iron clad handcuffs, and proceeded to take him away.

They exited through the mess hall and went down about five flights of stairs to reach their destination. While he walked down each step, Lucas could hear the faint sounds of screaming and shouting buzzing around in his ear. Within each second, the noise began to grow louder and louder, soon becoming more clear and apparent.

After the last flight of stairs, they came to a metal gate which had two more guards standing by it, both overlooking the event that was going on behind them. An arena. Surrounded by black muddy and murky sand and a roaring crowd to compliment it.

"What is this place?" Lucas asked. Instead of receiving an answer, the gate had creaked open and one of the guards had pushed him into the arena. As he turned around, the gate suddenly closed in front of his face."Hey! Let me out!"One of the guards struck him with the end of his spear, pushing him back onto the sand. Suddenly, the crowd bursted out into a louder volume behind him.

" **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"** A loud voice could be heard over a large intercomm that spread to everywhere in the arena. It was small looking troll by looks of it, and was speaking to everyone in the arena. **"I NOW PRESENT TO YOU, YOUR FAVORITE PAST TIME OF THE EVENING, AND I PROMISE YOU, IT WILL BE AN EVENT TO REMEMBER!"** The crowd's noise grew even louder as Lucas looked around in a daze, trying to examine everything that was going on. **"TONIGHT, WE WILL PROMISE THE MOST GLORIOUS PROCEEDINGS THAT CAN ONLY BE FOUND AT THE BLACK PITS! NOW! I HOPE ALL OF YOUR BETS ARE DOWN, BECAUSE WE ARE READY TO START!"** After he said that, the gate on the opposite end of the arena began to slowly open. Within seconds, the ground began to shake around Lucas, and even the sound of the crowd grew restless as it drew even closer. **"IN THIS CORNER! WE HAVE OUR ABSOLUTE TERROR OF THE ARENA. THE ONE THAT HAS KILLED OVER THREE HUNDRED OF OUR PRISONERS HERE, AND HAS MADE MEALS OUT OF ALL OF THEM! HE IS A BASTARD BORN FROM THE EDGES OF THE SILENT FORESTS! THE CONQUEROR OF CREATURES! THE RIPPER OF BONES! ANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFISSSSSSSSTTTTTT!"** At the announcement of his name, the crowd had gone wild.

Out of the gate, came a large and buff orc like creature with giant silver claws with teeth that bared beyond the layer of intimidating. From the looks of it, he stood over 9-10 feet tall, and had the presence of a titan that had conquered worlds. He then beat on his chest while letting out a bloodthirsty roar at the top of his lungs. Even the echoes alone were enough to even frighten the audience. Save for one.

"How vulgar." Lucas said to himself.

 **"AND OVER HERE! OUR LATEST PRISONER! AND IT IS TRULY A SURPRISE TO SEE! A HUMAN HAS JOINED OUR RANKS JUST TODAY, AND ALREADY HE SEEKS TO PROVE HIMSELF AGAINST THE BETTERS OF OUR HUMBLE ABODE! HAHHAHA! BUT WE MUST GIVE HIM SOME CREDIT FRIENDS! HE HASN'T SHIT HIMSELF YET!"** The crowd chortled out the announcers comments. **"BUT WE SHALL SEE WHAT HE IS MADE OF SOON, QUITE LITERALLY! NOW THEN, LET US GET STARTED! LET'S HAVE OUR FIGHTERS WALK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING!"**

Lucas and Angerfist walked toward each other and stopped dead center. Angerfist had towered over Lucas, viewing him from even below his neck. Even their builds were worlds apart upon just sizing them up.

 **"FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NEW, THERE IS ONLY ONE SINGLE RULE. TWO ENTER. ONE LEAVES. IN OTHER WORDS, ALL FIGHTS, ARE TO THE DEATH!"**

"Arghh! Angerfist will smash puny human!"

"Well look at that. You're smart enough to talk in full sentences. How quaint."

Even in the face of danger, he still continued to keep his calm demeanor, but for how long would soon be the question.

 **Black Pits Arc Part 1 END**

 **Fro Ninja; Thank you so much for reading. Part 2 will be out sometime next week, so look forward to it!**


	6. Black Pits Arc Part 2

**Fro Ninja; What's up guys?! Back again with another release, and this one is a little late, I know, but better late than never right?. Without further ado, let's get into it!**

 **Black Pit Arena**

 **Lucas's perspective**

 _The roaring of the crowd buzzed in my ear like an unending cacophony of sounds, and the smell of this arena wrenched my nose with a stench that would make the most uneasy of individuals crown in fear. But for me, I have no choice but to accept what's in front of me._

My opponent, a burly gigantic mess of a beast, circled around me, trying to size me up, given my average looking stature, at least according to him. His nose flared constantly while drool leaked from his mouth, almost as if I appeared as an appetizing meal to him. I suppose it's acceptable for him to keep thinking that.

I for one, didn't have much cause to move too much around him. If there is one thing I've learned in all of the encounters I've been in, the one who is the most eager to launch themselves in a fight has the most to prove to himself. Scaling around me from left to right, my eyes stayed focused on the details of his fighting style, or at least a semblance of it.

"BLARGHHHHH! What is matter puny human?! Is you so afraid of Angerfist, you no move?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! ME will eat you like bug and squash you like dirt!" I let out a blatant sigh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You shake with fear human?! Me bet you do! Me hands will flatten your skull, like a grape!" He then began to swing his giant hands in front of my face in order to intimidate me. He threw about five hits towards me, but I didn't bother to move as I knew they were all missing me on purpose. Behind me, I could hear the crowd begin to grow restless.

"C'mon you filthy human! Aren't you going to hit back?!"

"You're a fucking coward! Angerfist will make mincemeat with that pretty little head of yours!"

"Hurry up and die already! I've never had a human before! I want to bathe in your blood!"

Bulks and bulks of insults began flying out at me one after the other. They were clearly eager to see some action from someone that was expected to die right off the bat. Of course, why would they be expecting anything from someone who was to meet such a clear fate? They wanted to get to the afterthought of all things. Consuming my carcass no doubt, in methods so depraved that calling them inhumane would be a rather astute compliment. Lovely.

The big fellow known as Angerfist then stopped his parade of showboating for the crowd and back up in his trail. He then grabbed a colossal looking silver axe from one of the weapons barracks sitting by his entrance, and begin twirling it around his hands with surprisingly great precision. I then looked back at my entrance for any suitable weapons from the barrack, however there was nary a sight of one. All I got back in return for my sighting was one of the guards offering a rather vulgar expression to me with his middle finger raised high up. Well that was just uncalled for.

"Get ready human! YOU DIE NOW!"

I slowly turn back around to see the giant behemoth charging toward me with great force and momentum, wildly swinging around his axe while screaming at the top of his lungs and his feet fell flat on the ground with great force, giving the impression of earthquakes, sending out shock-waves with every impact.

My eyes darted around his body for an open spot to take a strike out at. After a few nanoseconds of calculating drive impact, rate of momentum, the speed in which he was traveling, and the amount of torque that was behind his potential strike, and other things that required the utmost precision building. After I had the calculation, I pictured the image in my head, and replayed it over and over again until it suited my preference of style and substance. I was ready.

I then stiffened the top muscles in my upper and lower body regions and loosened up my arms for flexibility. Still correct in my vision, he drew ever closer to me.

"TAKE THIS!" He swung his axe around in a counter clockwise fashion of attack, and aimed the blade in a roughly 90-110 angle towards my neck. Judging by the extension of his arms and movement of his torso twisting into the turn, he's obviously used this technique to kill many of his victims before. It certainly has power, but there's one crucial thing you must be aware in the face of wielding such a primitive and brutal weapon my friend. Your flank, and you draw a high risk of leaving it exposed.

I gripped my right fist as tightly as I could, and waited for the exact moment where his body was almost directly in the zone of my own to make my move. I pushed my left foot forward, planting it as far below the muddy ground to get a proper grip from my toes, and let my right arm travel forward right at predicted region of his torso and made absolute contact with the area. I heard a grunt being uttered from his mouth, but I was hardly through, as I hadn't even put my entire weight into the punch yet, only a good 1/52 of my power went into it if I'm gauging it correctly, but by the looks of it, it was enough to lift him off the ground and my hand became practically burrowed in his epidermis, or at least the semblance of it, considering I'm applying human anatomy to the matter at hand to predict my moveset. It wasn't enough by my standards however.

I then decided to converge the rest of my weight into another punch emanating from my left arm which had about 1/16 of the total power. I can feel his rib cage moving significantly from the impact. I then gave three more punches to another calculated area to his solar plexus, then brought five more punches to the original spot all, six punches to his stomach, afflicting intestines ruining possible digestion and flow of nutrients for the body plus shattering additional bones layering around the organs. The strange thing, certain skeletal structures around his lower torso seem to be missing or in other placed areas around the mid-sectional areas that were afflicted. Almost as if they were moved deliberately. Extraordinary!

I then gave a elbow strike to his left side, breaking two of his ribs, bringing it forward, I stab it towards the structure surrounding his heart with great force, directly hitting one of the big veins that pumped the most blood, cutting off its supply of blood. My other attacks came in seven bulks, keeping them short ranged fast paced, and aimed towards possible pressure points that I was deducing on the spot that they would be in his body. I wasn't familiar with the anatomy of his species, but I was certainly learning while I was doing. By the time I realized I had already struck him over fifteen times in under three seconds, and I decided to close out the event with one final strike to the spot that lied between his heart and lungs, but this I time I pressed with the full force of impact that I've been intending to give out in my strikes.

My fist made direct contact, and the impact sent ripples through the sound barrier both around his flesh and emulating through his body. Before long, the front of his body lunged backward completely and he went zooming into one of the wall structures of the arena, dropping his axe in the progress. Vibrations had followed all around me and the crowd. They soon became startled at what had just happened. The falling of titan is such a quiet thing it seems for its event.

"I-I-Impossible! The human...the human has just...launched our warrior Angerfist...into the wall with great force! B-but, we didn't even see what happened! E-everything was so quick!" The announcer blared on at the series of events. The crowd started to murmur in shock as well.

"I-I can't fucking believe this!" I couldn't stress enough belief myself, did I really exert only THAT much force into those series of strikes. Did I miscalculate on the force required to make my punch that minuscule upon execution. I must be slipping in some areas.

"No way! That puny excuse for a meatbag launched the Angerfist?!"

"That's bullshit! I want my money back! Nobody told me the fight would go this way!"

As I ignored the comments of the irritated, I walked back over the gate where the guard had this astonished expression on his face for the past couple of minutes that the match had proceeded.

"Would you care to let me out now good sir?" I asked the guardsman in a content tone. As I waited for his reply, the upset roaring of the crowd turned quiet for a brief second, and then suddenly turned to one of excitement. That could only mean one thing."Oh bother."

I didn't even bother to turn around, because I already knew what was coming. I quickly vaulted out to my left side, extending both of my arms out to spring myself from the ground into a high jump to a safer position about thirty feet across the arena, while a huge impact of great force had met in turn with the very gate that I was face to face with just a moment ago. The structure of the iron and metal of the bars surrounding it had broken apart completely , as well as the walls surrounding the frame began to crumble into pieces, even the guards standing on the other end of were literally blown away by the impact generated from that single hit from a thing that I had assumed would be unconscious for the next hour. The very depth of the arm that was used to land the strike, seeing it up close made me rethink my calculations for the mass of his own body and how hard my punches would have to be in order to make a true dent.

One other thing that I found disturbing was his lack of presence when approaching me from behind. Was it possible that he could somehow alter the mass of his very own body at will, therefore controlling the strength and endurance of any of his body parts? Extraordinary.

He snarled and turned his head over at me.

"Hey! Puny human! We no finished yet!" He pulled his fist out of the gutter that he created for himself, and began to charge forward at me with tenacity, and with the charge came the same earthquake like stomping that he used the first time. Clearing my striking range, he launched his giant right fist at me, which had hit nothing but air as I stepped slightly to the right, but the force alone was enough to cause a significant amount of turbulence behind me. He threw his left in a hook that I ducked under, and flanked him with a quick dodging roll and delivered two elbow strikes to his pressure point surrounding his kidney or at least me pre-conceived assumption of its location. Upon hitting it, I felt as I were hitting a pincushion, or something softer than that. He swung around his right again to catch me as I was coming up from the ground in another hook. I lunged backward, attempting to dodge it, but the punch had traveled under slower speed than usual, and then it became stuck in its trajectory of where it should have hit.

Suddenly, the fist had changed direction and speed and aimed right down toward me in my current position. It was coming to fast for me to dodge, so I faced it frontward and held it up with both of my arms to prevent the impact. As much as I was confident in my strength, there was only so much that I could do. The mass of his arm seemed to increase more and more as I struggled against it's force. Pretty soon, my feet were beginning to make holes in the ground.

His left arm had reached around and had attempted to grab me by my legs. I gritted my teeth and had applied extra force in my muscles to wrap around his forearms and threw him over my back, launching him halfway across the arena. I plucked my feet out of the mud as he stood up from the ground, smiling with sadistic glee. He extended his hand and gestured me over. How could I resist?

I sprinted forward with great force to his position and delivered a mid elbow to the left structure of his chest before he could even react, with the pressure pushing his body forward in a forced lunge, and knocking the wind out of him, as my assistant would so eloquently put.. Quickly foreseeing the possibility play out in my mind, I jumped over his shoulder, while also grabbing his arm in the arc trajectory, and pulling it over my own. My feet placed on the ground, with my grip still tight on his humongous arm, I placed a hard strike to his right side, breaking about three or four of his ribs, which could possibly be in more than average quantity. While he still remain dazed, and even before the true pain could even kick in, I turned my hand into a rather iron clad palm that thrusts toward the middle of the arm I was holding as I held it above my head for a brief second, breaking the limb into two pieces, and other several fractures.

I foresaw even hundreds to a thousand other possibilities of how I else I could end this fight, but I decided to go with the next best possible option to receive the most efficient results with even an faster process. In short, the quickest way to end the fight. Seeing as how he had still yet to reinstate his weight from my previous strike, I decided to keep on pressing on with the assault by leading with quick hammer strikes to the back of his mid section that sat between his spine, several ribs and other vital organs to seal off their functioning and break their structure right down to its core. Feeling the supplement after pulling back after the last strike, I then hopped up to grab his chin by holding it in place with my two hands over its surface and using my own weight to pull him down onto the vital area that was stationed in his neck that topped off his spine. With some effort, I brought the potential inflicted area onto my knees, significantly snapping the bone that held up the very flesh of his head area in several pieces.

In that same moment, I foresaw his breathing still processing through the conundrums of his nose, but only slightly diluted. My next prediction would be that he would try to overpower me by trying the swing his best punches in an attempt to break out of the hold he found himself in. Before that took place, I wrapped my legs completely around his head, and began to rain down knuckle strikes on every open part of his face for a good quarter of a minute, creating various open wounds and bruises among his flesh, with a plethora of blood leaking from his mouth, eyes, nose, and due to several afflictions dealt to the skull in the process, his forehead. He attempted to still resist by trying to his hand forward to knock me off of his upper body.

"This has gone on long enough." I whispered to him as I prepped for a final strike that would end the match at its seems. He attempted to speak with a mouth full of his blood.

"HA! Pathetic human, you can't kill Angerfist! With your puny hands, you cannot hope to kill!"

"You most certainly make a sound argument us test that theory shall we?" I gathered and focused every single liter of energy possible in the fist that I intended to bring down on my opponent, until I felt every single muscle string being pulled apart from how much force I was applying to the strain. Feeling its potential impact, I brought the punch down onto the one area that was not bring any possible recovery from its strike, given the right pressure, the heart. My knuckles made contact with the very flesh of the body, although I do feel some rather considerable resistance crowding around the organ, reminiscent of some kind of steel cage that could house a delicate bird. _Extraordinary! It appears his manner of species can also create artificial, or possibly have some sort surrounding defense around vital organs when threatened._ I thought to myself. While the defense mechanism did offer somewhat of a challenge, as it began to cause a few to several litigation in my knuckles, slightly causing me pain, but I pressed forward regardless of what it caused me. I pushed my fist down with more force than I calculated I would need, and putting so much more stress on my arm, that I could feel the joints of my shoulder beginning to pop out.

"You were an interesting opponent...but such a thing that you have created in terms of defense will not stop me!" I declared to the top of my lungs as I felt the extent of my hit pierce what I assumed to be structure of the defense cage around the brutes heart, and then made contact with the organ in question. Soon the impact had hit the veins surrounding the cordial areas that allowed blood flow, and had put a stop to them completely. A few seconds after, his body began to jerk and twist ecstatically as he began to cough up blood uncontrollably. Before I knew it, his pulse was gone.

I shakily stood up as I released my grip from his now lifeless head, and began to look upon the crowd, who had been in dead silence for a while now. I hardly thought of what others thought of me as detrimental to my emotions, but it did strike me as rather odd that they are in less of an uproar of their champion defeated so suddenly by a total stranger, and a human at that. Instead of waiting around for their negative onslaught of yells, I began to trod my way to the entrance. With every step I took, my footsteps felt heavier and heavier, and my arms sank down to their lowest point. Even my breathing became more and more labored. I recognized the symptoms of course. Fatigue at its finest. But to come to such a point after what I considered a unique expression of actions. Was this due to me exerting a more higher percentage of my bodies energy then need be? Impossible. I have always had more vitality and stamina than the average person. _Than...what could it...?_ The last of my thoughts feel short, as my body hit the disgusting surface of the mud.

...

 _My eyes slowly began to open, greeting an unfamiliar place, but it was familiar at the same time however. I'm currently sitting in a comfortable bed, with a barely soiled drool sheet, and a quality mattress supporting my weight. I try to climb down from the bed, but then feel I underestimated the drop of the bed. Looking closer, I notice that it isn't the size of the bed, but rather my size in particular that has caused the drop from that height. I wander around a small but yet lavish room, complete with everything that nobles shower their children with, stuffing them and unwanted delights and superficial exteriors that give them more than they absolutely deserve._

 _I come across a large mirror, viewing a rather childish looking figure with features similar to my very own. Ahh, now I see. It_ _ **is**_ _me. It's been so long since I've seen anything reminding me of what little of a childhood I was had, or the supposed one I was given. My younger self outfitted in an unfamiliar garb, made up of a loose fitting dress shirt with a red bow tie and black dress pants and stylish black shoes. I look so...uncomfortable._

 _A door somewhere in the distance opens and I see a rather tall woman in an illustrious red dress with golden embroidery, complimented by her long and silky blonde hair that brushes just over her shoulders with every step she takes toward me. As she comes next to me and bends down to my height, she begins to play with my short and messy white hair, rubbing her soft yet fragile seeming hands through my scalp. I make a displeased face at the treatment puffing out my cheeks childishly. She simply laughs with joy at my being upset. Her delightful smile only made better with her burning red eyes that gave such an allure to her._

 _The sound of warhorns and metal clanging outside of window strives me to curiosity as to what was taking place as I look up at the portal to exterior. As I try to reach to open the window despite my short reach, the woman gently pulls my hand back with her own, and then tightly embraces me. It was a rather unique one. One that I had never felt before, or rather I do not remember receiving overall._

 _ **"My dear Lucas...I shall never let you go..."**_ _I then hear her speak with such a soothing tone of voice, one that brings my eyes to close once more."_ _ **You must never remember...my dear...to be truly free...you must never remember...your duty..."** As that statement was made, my very blood began to boil, toss and turn, as if something had been sleeping inside of it, and was being triggered to wake up._

...

My eyes shoot open as my body lunges forward in awakening, leading my head to come into contact with a hard stone wall.

"Ow. Bugger." I grunt in slight pain as I rub my head to numb it. I then look around my environment, to find myself sitting in a wooden bed of sorts, surrounded by medical concoctions, and polyjuices. _So this is their medical ward._ Before I let my guard down, I then feel a familiar presence. "It's no use hiding you know." I tell the visitor. I then hear a heartful laughter from the farther side of the room.

"Hahaha! So you yet breathe I see. As it should stand. I would imagine you are a man that would not be easily dealt with in such a manner." I then focus my attention on his unique appearance, and his dark and pure black skin highlighted with his cryptic tattoos with his largely pointed ears as he stands against the wall with his arms folded.

"You again...I saw you when I first came here."

"I am pleased to see your memory is intact at least. I had no knowledge there were humans such as you. To move with such determination like you did, and attack with such ferocity and yet have a clear head throughout the battle. The makings of one who is all but too familiar with the dealings of combat."

"I am no brute if that's what you're getting at."

"I'm not."

"Nor do I bear an attraction for combat. I simply see it as a means to an end."

"I never believed that you would. The world doesn't need anymore mindless meat bags that are only capable of swinging their fists, or just knowing that one dies when pierced with a sword."

"I certain there would be many that would disagree with you on that statement."

"They would not be warriors then. Simply savages with uncontrollable vices."

I then raised my eyebrows at that point. "Then what is a warrior by your definition?"

He then chuckles."What is a painter, or an sculptor? Someone that crafts a certain piece of art with their hands because they have a certain image or purpose that they act upon that allows them to enforce the tools given to them. They do not seek the fame or renown of others, but only seek to express themselves through otherworldly means that later gains attention, but for the sake of trying to find his own identity through the art that he means to create for himself."He spoke with a self-indulged tone, but there was some truth to his statement, irrational as it might have been in philosophical standards.

"So by that statement, the rest of the ones in the living quarters are silent beasts that are incapable of expressing themselves, or have the limited means to do so?"

"To some extent, at least from my experience."

"That is a rather ostentatious thing to claim. Especially when I have yet to see you in battle, and judge what ilk you come from yourself. You could be speaking from a hypocritical standpoint and I wouldn't even know about it."

"You don't need to see me in battle." I raised my eyebrow with an inquisitive look. I then put my feet down from the bed to sit up straight.

"Do you share some sort of sort battle clairvoyance as well as illustrious wisdom? If so, please enlighten me on what you mean by such words." I relayed sarcastically.

"You carry an entire battlefield with you on your shoulders human. One that has been there for years, and still continues to be waged inside of you even at this moment. You are it's product of the chaos that it is capable of causing to others that dare to step on it with the most vain intentions."He then stepped off the wall and walked around the infirmary, fiddling with the various medicines, investigating their properties and characteristics."Its soldiers have been long forgotten as the battleground still remains in its scarred origins. The fighting takes you to the most unimaginable of places to seek the unknown, not just because you desire to do so, but because it calls out to you, and you simply go to it, as you are destined to." Despite my previous banter, my throat began to feel heavy when told me that. Everything that had been said had been given from a significant means of seeing through the entirety of my intentions as an explorer, or for a lack of a better term, investigator.

But upon hearing it, I somehow felt I had always known that there was some reason that I felt at home with the unknown, and vice versa. I was taken aback by the ability that he did demonstrate, even though I myself was still trying to figure exactly what it was.

"How did you do that exactly? Synthetics? Some kind of paranormal sense?"

He then turned to me, noticing and taking me up on my curiosity, as limited as it was in my current state.

"It is the ability of my people. We are able to..."see" the past of any warrior through their blood, as it records the history of their heritage. I believe the best way of describing it you is something of a precognition, or a replay of battles according to their scars. There is a lot more that goes into its description, but this seems like the only way that you can comprehend. No offense, but your species is rather...limited in such affairs."

"Duly noted, and none taken. But as you could probably tell, I've had a sense for such things as well. Ever since I was a child, I could see things others couldn't...I guess that made me...unique in some fashion."

"Is that so? After the display that I saw with that fucking savage, I'm almost inclined to believe you."

"Oh? You saw that did you?" I almost feel myself blushing at the mention.

"Did I see it? I was marveled by it! Hell, even the crowd was moved by it! They hadn't seen such a showing of blood and gore since the days of Zagzor and his bout against the Crimson Battalion. Haha, not that I saw the match myself. I was still a boy when he was in his prime."

My eyes opened in astonishment.

"They were...pleased? Pleased over me ending their champions life? I figured they would be ready to have my head."

"The crowds of the pits are loyal to no one. Only to blood and sport. That is what drives their entertainment and keeps them coming to this festering shit hole, and most of all, it's what keeps putting money in that fat fuck's purse."My mind then flashes to his intended reference.

"You mean that rather porkish looking creature? I saw him when I was brought here. Schwein, I believe he was called?"

"Yeah, the greasy slime in all of his glory. It used to be the policy of the Pits is that all of its prisoners would get an even split of the profits taken from each match that they win, and as you could probably guess, the defeated receive naught but the comfort of maggots, making breakfast, lunch and dinner for all eternity"

"Interesting imagery... so I imagined this changed when he stepped into power?"

"Indeed. He began taking a full 97% percent of the profits earned from every single fight, and not only that, he has decreased the quality upkeep of the Pits themselves to prevent having repairs made on any aspect of the place. The earnings that most of us here earn are barely worth shit to even afford the piss flavored bread that they sell here. While he sits in his runt of an office, dining the finest feasts only a king can have."

"Does he have the right to do such a thing? The authority?"

He chuckled.

"Does he have the authority? He has the whole fucking blessing of the entire Council. They are the ones who placed him in that position as a reward for betraying his own family to gain a seat as one it's representatives of the realm. Poisoning his own father, murdering his elder brother and framing his younger one for the crime. Such tyranny is seen as adeptly playing the game."

"I see...Even here, politics remain the same. But what of this Council? I've only heard speak says of them, but who exactly are they?"

"What do they sound like? They're the rulers of this entire realm. Whatever occurs, be it wars, political shifts, economic dealings and establishments, they have absolute say in all of such matters. They are primarily the reason why we have little to no contact with the human realm. They see them as nothing more than ruthless savages. No offense of course."

"None taken. I have seen my share of such hate in my time here."

"Then you would expect the same out of everyone else living here, as they have all been taught...well actually **told** to think in such a manner. I'm afraid I'm not versed in such dealings. Politics continue to remain the same as the people behind it do. All you need to know, is that they are rulers of everything here, and anything that they say, the rest of the people must comply with no hesitation."

"Surely they cannot be that powerful?"

"They most certainly are. Even the most prominent of the monster nobles are afraid of them, even those who had fought in the last great war recede to them without complaint. Not only that, they've been around even before the vampires stepped into power. To surmise, they are not be trifled with. I can tell you that from personal experience."

"Experience? Did you cross paths with them once?"

"Another story for another time. Until then, it is none of your concern."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fair enough. I am not one to pry. But I have to say, despite your statements about this council and their teachings, you do not seem that put off by me yourself, even when we first met. I am aware that not all monsters share the same hate, but they still maintain their caution towards humans, but it's almost as if you seem...used to it."

"Since my people are diluted and spread so thinly across the realm, even losing significant parts of our culture, we make it a tradition to keep an open mind of all things that surround us, even though we may not be familiar with them. While your appearance is offputting, it's not the most surprising thing I've seen in my lifetime. Although, out of all of the knowledge that I have gained over the years, humankind has always been intriguing subject to me."

"Really? You're not the first I've heard make such a statement. Do you claim to be a local expert on such affairs?"

"Not in the slightest inkling. Until you, I have never had any official contact with humans, but I did use to hear stories about them from the elder of village. They are weak and feeble minded creatures that spark off resistance at the slightest approach to what they cannot understand. Having the genetic variation of monkeys throwing their own feces at something that they fear, and also find justification in taking what doesn't belong to them, and claiming it as their own." I couldn't disagree with him on any of his points, as they did possess truth, but I fear that this place, or rather, this realm's outlook of human kind feels rather...outdated. From the studies that I managed to accumulate at my time at the hotel, it seems many of them have different perspectives when it comes to humans, as it should be. Some fear us, while others see us a threat, while others just ignore us completely, indifferent to our growth as a species. Are we truly so different in these regards as the creatures have been led to believe? I would say that this council is responsible for such an outlook, but without any research, it's difficult to make a considerable inference on the matter, so maybe it's best left for another time.

"I had also heard rumors about their physical attributes as well as mental fortitude."

"Oh? What have you heard?"

"Given enough time, a human that realizes his max potential could match up with the overall prowess of a child of my kind. But you however,this goes far beyond such estimations. The way you moved, and even decided the shape and process of the fight with ease."

I express some confusion at his words, but to think that he was studying my movements under the prowess of a warrior was not that far from the truth.

"Did you honestly spend the entirety of the match investigating the contents of which I can move my body during a fight? Hearing you giving me an estimate based on one witnessing is making me rather anxious."

"Do you express fear to such a statement?"

"No. Just leniency. I am far from being called an effective warrior as you might think of I am."

"Call it whatever you will. Whether you call yourself an investigator or a finder as you might say, the blood of warrior flows cleanly through you like the most vicious of rapids."

I was put off slightly.

"I never...said I was an investigator. How did you...?"

"My ability allows me to see more than an individuals potential as a warrior. I make it an effort to align myself in more areas than fighting. I am no more of a savage then you claim to be." That remained to be seen. He then walked over towards what appeared to be the exit and put his hands on the knob."Now then, as enlightening as this conversation has been, I really should leave you to heal. We shall speak again on more welcoming terms. And hopefully this will be the last time we speak in such a place. I have a rather nasty habit of seeing a man helpless in a medical ward." He then began to make his way out of through the door, to which I decided to make myself known.

"Wait! What is-?"

"Akdar. Akdar of Clan Balrona. Well, formerly anyway. It is a rather long tale."

"Fascinating. You could tell I was going to make such a request with me barely finishing my sentence."

"I figured you would, since introductions are such a highlighting factor for you humans to recognize one another would you have your name given as well?"

"Lucas. Lucas Howe the 3rd."

"Lucas...Howe." He then chuckles under his breath. "Even your names are so meticulous...We shall speak more later, Lucas Howe. For now, get some rest. You will most definitely need it."

After he exits, I then lay back on the bed, the soreness from my wounds still fresh. My head hits the pillow to grasp a moment of pure rest, as if I haven't gotten any in decades. I place my hand over my head while my eyes focus the very dim light resonating from the candlelight. The very thoughts in my brain race to try and connect to each other about the events, but coming in the form of questions. What was this place, and its purpose for this realm? This council that I've heard so much about, who are they, and what kind of power do they hold over the creatures here? But the most important one was the power that Mavis displayed, just before I was sent off. Its characteristics were anything I've seen before, but I have come to witness much in my time here. Of course, that mysterious turn of a dream that came to me during my slumber. Or was it a flashback given the nostalgia that I could feel from it? I suppose the answers will come in due time, but only with dedication to the search as my former captain used to say.

Placing the fact that all the events that have taken place have all been over the course of a single day. So much had changed in such mere hours. I went from a cautious guest of an estrange house of monsters, to a prisoner of a sullied charge regarding the castle master's hate, to a soul that has been thrown to their execution with nary a witness to apply pity for. I didn't bother shedding a tear, for I knew no one else would. Well, save for one person.

"Mavis..." I had no idea why I had uttered her name. I had no particular feelings for her that could be called intimate. Even with all that had happened, all that we had talked about over that half of a year, I developed no such emotion for her, for that would be the most logical choice for a man in my position. _If that was indeed the case, then why did I think about her just now. Was it the ability that she displayed, her concern that formed after saving her life, or maybe..._

I close my eyes to welcome darkness once more as the gurgles and settling of the earth rumble around me, in this festering new home of mine.

 **Fro Ninja; Hey guys. Congrats for making it to the end of this update, so clearly you must have liked it right? If you really did, be sure to leave a comment, and follow or favorite me and the story if you haven't already. It really helps me grow as a writer, and it motivates me to get updates out for you guys even faster. So do me a tiny favor, and do your part as my awesome audience, and be sure to share this amongst your friends or I'll come after you with a squad of goons!( No, not really.) Anyway, peace out, and remember, one love!**


	7. Black Pits Arc Part 3

**Fro Ninja; Yes I know I've been gone a while. But better late than never and all that jazz. Let's get into this thing!**

 **The next day.**

 **Inner Pit Courtyard.**

 **Lucas's POV**

My hands extended the door ajar, and a bright light beamed into my eyes. It was somewhat too strong, but I didn't have much trouble adjusting to it, with just a few seconds in. I still had some of the grogginess from the day prior, but not as much. Whatever the contents the curatives had, they had definitely done the trick, as most of my injuries were gone, that combined with a good nights sleep. I was almost certain that at least some of the contestants would try and kill me in my slumber, but either they too feared to try as I beat their best fighter, or they were simply biding their time. Time would only tell. A factor I was unsure of how much I had.

I slowly walked out into what appeared to be a courtyard. Noise buzzed around the area. The repeated sound of fist hitting flesh, and training weapons clashing with wood in succession to match a specific pattern, and last but not least, the smell of hyper testosterone. This seemed to be a training area of sorts. I had to admit I was slightly intrigued with its functions, as it had been some time since I formerly paced myself with exercise.

I went towards an empty lot that had a training dummy with it. Though worn, it seemed to be in fairly well kept condition. Along the way, many of the prisoners had ceased their activities to glare at me. It was only less than minute that I caught the eyes of the entire yard, and the previous talking had stopped. There eyes met me as I made my way across the sandy floor. Was this a means of intimidation by any chance? I wasn't familiar with it unfortunately.

I made my way to the training dummy, and took a second to investigate its current state. My hand ran up and down the figure, examining the woodwork. It was very well crafted, with the shape charmingly matching exactly what it was intended for. Hitting it repeatedly. A shame really. I started to form fists with my right hand, to see if it was still in working condition. While it still felt heavy, my fingers were able to form it effectively, even move together in succession. I performed the same task for my other hand with similar results. I put both of my hands together and started with some basic light punches. The sound of my fists hitting the dummy started to ring in my ear. It was surprisingly a soothing sound to listen to. When I got into my rhythm, I started to move faster with my hits, even moving up to heavier hits. Deciding to mix it up, I threw in low to mid-section kicks for good measure, but nothing too serious. My body was starting to ease up a little, but I still felt some lag with my movements. I guess I shouldn't complain too much considering how I was moving presently.

About five minutes had passed, I started to hear the noises in the yard resume their cycling, which I started to question. It wasn't that long ago that the prisoners started to flood me such brutal looking stares. I wonder what had changed. Pretty soon, I started to hear slight chuckles and laughter, and not the happy kind.

I suddenly felt a gust of air brush past my right shoulder and quickly turned around on my heel, with my left hand coming to halt a punch in the middle of its trajectory. The hand itself was something to be admired, as it was completely covered in black tribal tattoos, but something even more concerning was the strength of it. The impact it had made in my hand was considerable, even enough to push my body back an odd number of feet, but not enough to knock me down. Before I knew it, another punch came at my right side, to which I caught, which I had felt had more strength than the last, then another came, and then another until I ended barely catching several punches all aimed for me. The last punch I had caught made an impact that reverberated into a noise that everyone in the yard could hear, to which once again had gone silent.

Taking a breath, I looked up at the thrower of the punch in question. He was considerably tall with a rather heavy looking build that had no sign of wasted muscle or shape out of form., resembling something out of a Greek statue. His hair was very unkempt black with several streaks of red running through it. He had a human like appearance to my observation, having the same anatomy, but something was off about him, namely his strength, which was beyond that of a normal human, though I was hardly one to talk in that regard.

His focused expression, his face, his body language all had pierced through me. Not one eye had been taken off of me even as I stopped all of his attempts at attack. Though I don't think he was particularly put off guard about it, as his stance had not changed. His mouth off of his chiseled face began to move.

" _Vorug coku vos bhalk numvor lofton mas nee"_ He spoke in an unfamiliar language, which had confused me greatly. I though I had studied almost all of the languages spoken by the races in this realm. It must have only been the most well known languages. I'm certain his is one of forgotten origin, similar to Latin and Old English. Intriguing." _Goggi batu nos chuubou tetraas."_ I was attempting to make an effort to understand what he was saying. A prisoner walked out from behind him. I could make a guess that they were from the same race, seeing as how they both had similar appearances.

"It seems humans are not only weak, but ignorant as well." The prisoner spoke to me with an mischievous sneer."Do you not yet know the rules of the Pits yard stranger?"

"Despite my first fight being only a fortnight ago, I'm afraid not." I responded honestly.

He then shook his head, and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, and said more of their language to him. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away from mine. The smiling prisoner then gestured behind me and pointed up to a sign. It was in another language that I couldn't recognize. Did this place have culture all its own from the outside?

"Allow me to educate you. That sign? That sign I'm pointing to right now? It says **Reserved for Keeper. Any else that use will be dealt with to the Keepers discretion.** Do you know what that means human?"I shook my head to his question."It means, that if you try to step out of a line that's been clearly placed, my friend here will be allowed by all intents and purposes, to lay out your punishment anyway he sees fit. Are we reaching an understanding now?"

They clearly were trying to intimidate me, even more so by taking advantage of my ignorance of this place in order to try and put me down their own developed hierarchy.

"I understand your rules, certainly, and I will no longer try to interrupt your friends time of training by placing my own worth over his. Clearly that's what you've been trying to imply here no?"

The giant ones ambassador started to laugh, as if I was attempting some throw at humor.

"Hahaha! You humans are a daft sort aren't you? But its good that you at least understand where your place is even though haven't been here long. Perhaps that might be something that might be easily corrected if it happens again."

"Again you say? You make it sound that you are the one who will deal out punishment should I step out bounds, when it is clearly the one standing behind you. I'm certain he does not need you to speak for him."

"Didn't you just hear what I was telling you about human, are you that hard of hearing or something?"

"I have a tendency to not condone the words of those that hide behind others."

"Hiding?!" The prisoner started to become more loquacious, and soon announced our conversation to an already viewing audience in the courtyard."Get this brothers! This **human** , thinks that I'm hiding behind the body of the Keeper to make my words known to him, not knowing that I could easily defend myself! It seems that he takes me out as a coward, a standard designed by his own race of weaklings that rely on superficial means and disgusting things to keep them satiated."

The others in the courtyard started to instigate as he went on in his rant.

"Clearly since this... _Barka_ wants to bare his fang while bitching at his betters, I'd say we should give a good education on your ways! Don't you agree with me brothers?!"

As soon as he said that, all of the others fighters in the courtyard began to crowd around us, all bearing arms and intent of malice. Cursing and swearing were all I could hear being uttered from their mouths, not that I was offended. Far from it actually. I stayed in a relaxed yet guarded stance as they began to close in on me one at a time. I was already counting down their numbers in my head, yet I still had a hard time on how I would fend all of them off at the same time.

When I was trying to come to a solution, I heard a sharp whistle go off in my ear. I then spot a familiar figure on top of one of the postings from the furthermost corner of the training section. It was the dark elfish looking creature I had already had the pleasure of meeting twice already, Akdar. A surprise that got to me was the utter silence of all of the rambunctious voices of all of the pit people around me. It appears that he commanded some kind of respect here.

"Ha! I see your giving our brothers exercise ranging on the destitute Ignus! Or rather, you are sending them to their deaths before they even had a chance to feast eyes on it themselves in the ring!" He then hopped down from the posting, slowly approaching the crowd.

"Oh? And who asked for your intervention lost one? Have you not brought enough shame to you and your race that you would feel the need to engage in a losing fight?" Ignus had spoke back to him.

"A losing fight? To which are you referring to exactly? The one whereas every fighter in the part of the Pits is set ablaze for trying to spark the spirit of rebellion against the very chains that hold them down each and every cycle? by attempting to weed out the weak and incompetent despite their usage? Or are you referring to the very losing fight that will come when engaging the very human that took down one our revered Keepers just a fortnight ago, with nothing but his barehands? I am trying to see which one you have the most intention of dragging out the longest?"

"Angerfist...was nothing more than a brain dead fool that sought nothing but battle and women, and had gladly met his end. He thought of no life beyond these walls, only the feast that awaited him after every match. Keeper Gradios is a gift from above that will lead our way to the very bottom of the pits, where the key of our liberation awaits."

"How has that goal been going by the way?" He then got closer to the heart of the crowd, with all of them clearing a pathway for him,soon standing between me and the two that had escalated this whole misdemeanor."Surely you are so busy that you wouldn't impede it to 'educate' a newcomer now would you? Despite his supposed wrongdoings, he does not even yet know the tongue of the Pits. What makes you think he would be aware of any of our ways if he does not even know that?"

"He showed defiance to the Keeper."

"Only upon being threatened by someone who places himself above one that clearly knows how to speak for himself, as he does every time he steps beyond those gates. Can you not claim the same?"

Ignus offered no response, only the sound of his clicking tongue filled the silence."I thought so. So if it pleases you and the rest of the ensemble here, perhaps we could proceed back to our training sessions, lest the guards have a reasonable excuse to put each and every one of us in a Well?"

In that moment, all of the prisoners had gone back to their posts and continued their previous activities. The large one had still had his gaze locked solely on mine, even after it all ended. Ignus then pulled and beckoned over towards the exit.

"Keeper. Let us go. We shall return later when the worms have taken their glorious shits for the day." Though it took a few seconds longer than expected, Gradios had turned his back on me, making his way towards a gate that lead to an interior of sort, keeping contact with me until he reached the exit. "We shall not forget this disrespect human. You as well will feel our wrath should you come between again Lost one." Ignus left us with parting words and spat in our general direction.

After the two were clear out of site, I had let the pressure in my hands go, taking a slight breather. The elf from yesterday had tapped me on the shoulder.

"A word?" Akdar asked me to follow him towards another area. Which seemed a more suitable alternative to staying in a place where each of the people would love nothing more than my own decapitation.

 **Prisoner Barracks**

Various bunks stayed stacked ontop of each other, structured around carefully carved rock formations. They all sat behind rusty and ironclad bars that were getting ready to break off if one just tugged at it with the minimum amount of force. He had lead down its rather long hallway. I inspected a few of the rooms insides, filled to the brim with dirt, mud and other pieces of filth. The prisoners themselves were none too welcoming as they looked at me as I passed by their doors. Many of them were surprisingly occupied with various activities, ranging from sleeping, repeatedly hitting their walls leaving thick stains of blood from the impact of their knuckles, even the sight of them fornicating with one another, either with each other or with what looked like a female that had offered such services,a privilege granted to the denizens of this place. I turned my head away from such debauchery.

The dark elf in front of me had turned a right corner and had entered into what seemed like a dead end with about three prison cages on each side, and one at the very end of the hall. It had looked like it had seen better days with the worn markings and cracks that separated the material around the door frame. Garbage had been piling up beside the bars. Either it hadn't seen usage in some time, or the user of the room had a serious negligence to hygiene. He then entered through the very door, confirming that the room was indeed his.

"Come on in." He pointed out his arm to the remarkably small room towards the bottom bunk of his bed. I sat down on it as directed. He then grabbed some cups from a nearby cupboard that looked handcrafted, flawless in every regard on its surface just from inspection. He then filled them both with a special blend of tea that he had concocted from a some mixes that he received a bag from under a stool. He stirred away at the cup as the mix dissolved into the water that had been boiling from a nearby pot, heating under a fire in the farther corner of his room. The water had created a resonating blend that made a smell that filled the air with a special aroma. It had an eerily familiar scent to it. Like the very tea that Mavis used to make for me from my many nights of study in the library from my time at the hotel. The very smile that went with it as she poured me a cup no matter how many times I had requested no such comfort, to which she always felt the need to oblige me. I wonder if the will ever come that I could...

"Thinking about pleasant thoughts?" The dark one's voice brought back to reality before my very thought could even be finished, handing me one of his cups. I took it in my hand from his."It would probably do you good to discard such things in a place like this. They would only remind of things lost and taken from you. That creates regret and self doubt in the process."

"I have no such thoughts I'm afraid. My life has been everything but pleasant."

"Truly? I was under the impression that humans all had lives that provided them with whatever they wished without any previous effort towards it."

"Not all fit such images. There are humans that believe effort is vital factor to success, and to claim what they want in life. Not all are born with everything given to them."

"Are you one of them? The humans you speak of?"

I had a hard time answering the question itself, as identity was always a constant internal strife of mine.

"I myself haven't an inkling. I have been told on many occasion by my peers that I do not seem human. Given my capabilities."

"Are you referring to the talents displayed at the fight yesterday? Yes. I'm inclined to agree with you on that regard. I myself haven't observed many humans, so I am unfamiliar with the standards of normal among your race."

"Simply put. The term of normal is used to describe something with no unsual tendencies to it, or something that is at its expected minimum."

"Something that you don't fit the description of clearly."

"Obviously."

"Indeed. But it is not such a terrible sign of difference, even among those who are supposed to be the same as you. It is nothing shameful."

"Have I expressed shame towards such truths? I feel nothing for those that label me as different."

"Does that make you indifferent from those who see past such alleged faults?"

Various people had started to appear in my head, akin to his question. My assisstant, Mavis, many of the guests at the hotel. Had I noticed they had seen past such labels? Not that I recall myself with such pessimistic feelings, but I truly have never noticed before. Did that make me less of a person for doing so?

"I...have never thought about such things." I told Akdar honestly. He started to chuckle.

"It will save you a headache if you don't think about it such matters with such intesity, but then again do not lose sight of its meaning."

"You speak in circles. I do not understand your meaning."

"Just call it the ramblings of a mad man. Many have referred to me as such, even before my arrival to this hellhole. So, I couldn't help but feel some kind of kinship sense as you were in the same position as I once was."

"They were others of your kind? With abilities like yours?"

"There were indeed. There were times where we respected for such abilities, especially when it came to events concerning the battlefield."

"Yes. You told me yourself how you felt the remains of battlefield inside of me? What did you mean?"

He took a sip from his tea, trying to piece together an explanation for his comment from yesterday. I was genuinely intrigued by how he could look past someone just by their own battle scars, but my understanding still remained limited.

"I honestly don't know myself. When I said what I said yesterday, it had felt like a scarred place had been resting in you for a number of years preceding even your forefathers. My people have always received such senses, but have rarely been able to make sense of it, unless we brought it to the attention to one of our elders."

"I...have done an extensive research on many supernatural creatures in my time in this realm, but I have never come across one describing your abilities."

"Ha! Have you now?" His laughter, though it sounded nominal, had seemed to hiding some kind of pain behind its apparent smile."I wouldn't be surprised of our absence from such records. Rest assured it is no error. My people have been forgotten for by the majority of the realm for nearly six centuries."

"Six centuries?!"

"Yup. Many things have been discarded or lost to us in those number of years. Our culture, traditions, languages, our homes, even our true names have been taken from us from those who elevate their own status above ours. **The Lost Ones** , they called us. The reminder of what stood a glorious and enormous army."

"Your people were part of an army?"

"Indeed. It was an army banded up from many races that were oppressed by the ruling monster nobility, and had fought back against those very villains that kept them down. Beings that faced their rulers on even battle grounds, fair wars were waged with them around the realm. 'A battalion that couldn't be seen, couldn't be touched or brought down by any weak shackles, the true warriors whose goals was to find, retrieve, and keep the righteous liberation that allowed them the choose their own fate by any means necessary. Should you wander onto the vengeful path of the **Hollow Brigade** , may the gods above have mercy on your pitiful soul.'"

I was left utterly speechless by what seemed to be his retelling of some grand folklore that I had almost no idea of uncovering by normal means. To think, there was an entire force out in this realm that had risen up with the intention of going against its oppressors, and in the end, became a force to be reckoned with.

"There was a time where the Hollow Brigade were one of the most feared names in all of the realm. Not just through its undying willpower, but with its very extensive command over the most arcane of magics, thought only to be accessible the most experienced soccerers, all put in the hand of its warriors that used them to win them countless victories against the nobles armies. Despite smaller numbers compared to theirs. My people were one of the few that was capable of controlling such magic, and were highly respected not because of our prowess with the magic, but our unmatched tenacity in battle. Just one of us in a squad was enough to equal twenty of their own men. We were an unmatched force, until something happened."

My curiosity got the better of my tongue.

"What happened?" As I asked my question Akdar took another sip of his tea and placed on a nearby small table just a foot away from his bunk.

"A story for another time, perhaps when we become better acquainted."

"And when will this event take place?" He shrugged his shoulders with a coy expression, as if he assumed I would know the answer o such a query. Just what was he expecting out of me?"Are you proposing something between the two of us? On personal standards?" I put myself on my guard.

"Personal, but beneficial."He said in a smooth manner, as if trying to ease my caution

"An alliance of sorts." I inferred.

"You catch on quick." My inference turned back with successful results. I was unsure what to make of this curious creature. I had only known for only two days after being forcefully brought here. Not only did he give me advice for my previous fight with Angerfist, healed my injuries, and intervened in my conflict with those brutes from earlier. My instincts, rather just my common sense in general, was informing me that he was seeking something for himself in the process of lending his aid, which surprises me as with my experiences up until now, I thought that was merely a human trait, but I suppose such a standard was universal."Obviously, you are no fool, as you have proved to me a few times before, but not so knowledgeable of this place if you can't even figure out the rules of the Pit and your belonging."

"Such knowledge I can gain from my time here."

"Hate to break it to you, but this place doesn't have a library that you could spend a couple of fortnights researching the ins and outs of such a place." My hopes were dashed slightly."This place is only known to very little people outside of the noble houses,and the purpose of its place is to cut off the people from the rest of the world. Almost everything you can think of can stripped of here, your name, your identity as a monster or a person, your language or your culture. It exists as a different realm altogether."

"I've been able to gather that from language that the ones from before were speaking. What is that anyway? I have never heard such a dialect before in my research of this realm. Something exclusive to this place?"

"Yes, that's indeed correct. The tongue of the Pits, _Nulworte_ , is spoken by pretty much everyone here. Most newcomers learn within the first month or two of their time here. Though something tells me you'll catch on pretty quick on it." I was often told that dead languages were something that could be found more on the pages rather than on someones mouth, but it seems that this wasn't one that wasn't forgotten, but simply acquitted, or just esoteric to the point where it develops its own culture from such closed off surroundings. From what I've been able to hear, it sounds familiar to some degree of Latin mixed Old English and Esperanto, though slightly modified from the concoctions and root stems. I guess my only method of learning it would be from word of mouth, though I suspect most of the prisoners would find fault with eavesdropping on their conversations, so I would have to search elsewhere.

"This, and the ways of the Pits, I can assure all of such to you if you agree to my alliance. Though I have not been here as long as most of the Keepers, but I have observed it in many ways that not even the most experienced of prisoners have caught wind of."

"That's certainly sounds reasonable, but what would you get out of such an arrangement?"

He pressed his finger to his chin, pondering about his own benefits out of our alliance. I'm assuming he probably wouldn't think that he would get this far, possibly expecting immediate rejection. After what happened in the hotel, I'm taking my chances with great amount of caution, and there would be another advantage to this conversation should I ask the right questions.

He then took his hand off his chin, ending his sign of thought, and went under his bunk and grabbed what looked like a large rolled up piece of parchment. From the crinkles and tears on the edges, he has had it for some time. He opened it up on the floor, its contents presenting various routes pertaining to that on what you would find on a map detailing a dungeon or a large structure, however incomplete in some parts.

"A map of some kind? What does this...wait..." I then spotted some familiarity with some of the routes along the map with its turns and obstructions."Is this a map of the Pits?"He enthusiastically nodded.

"What I've been able to gather of it thus far. What I've been able to garner about this place is not only is it underground, but it is exists on several other levels other then this one we're on, where it houses the barracks and whatnot. The other levels include the bastards Schweins office, as well as the other Arenas which are all protected by a Keeper."

"That was my next question. What is a Keeper?"

"As the name implies, they are the guardians of the arena they are placed in, but put in basic terms they are the strongest fighter in that arena. As such they are allowed to take part on a list that enables them certain benefits, such as being put on display for nobles at their fancy dinner parties where they talk about trifling issues."

"Like what?"

"Who had the best dress with the highest thread count, what kind of shoes this lady is wearing to her wedding or her latest and whether it matches her eyes, who slept with who and what family member was recently ripped off in recent trade or business deal gone wrong." I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds familiar..." My tone spoke for itself. Various images of my time living with my family, and the countless balls and parties that she would force me to attend, and constantly being stuffed into tight cuffed suits that offered little to no oxygen, while being shown around to the laziest and most despicable upper crust individuals like a puppet, all discussing unimportant topics while the world around them was stricken with so many other vital issues. I hated it. Being careened with this notion to uphold my family name certainly didn't help my case, which only escalated once I was put out, or left. It's been so long, I forgot on which side had the disagreement.

"Yeah, they're all refuse dressed in dinner party clothes. The Keepers themselves are pretty much the representatives of the Pits, and they all come in different shapes and sizes, like your friend that you had a lovely dance with."

"Gradios. Was it?"

"Yeah, he and Ignus are creatures from a bastardized race known as the **Armbeasts.** As you could see by his appearance and his ability, they have physical attributes and combat proficiency rivaling that of even vampires. They're savages through and through, and are deadly in a fight."

I let out an unintentional gasp of shock.

"He is as strong as a vampire?" I was genuinely taken aback. I have only known three vampires in my time here, and they have all seemed to have attributes that obviously goes beyond the normal human standard, but with abilities that made them unique as creatures. This drove my curiosity even further about the details of this realm. Was I being lead to believe that were races with even stronger capabilities than the ones seen as the top brass?

"Well not **as** strong as a vampire noble mind you, but he certainly comes close to it. His race itself are very notorious in the realm. They came to be from heavy experimentation by Wolves with Vampire DNA when they were fighting against the Ghouls in the last **Monster War**.They made up a lot of the majority numbers of the armies used by the nobles." My eyes peeked open slightly as I heard that term come out of his mouth. The more the questions kept piling up in my mind, the more I was starting to consider this alliance between me and this creature, though the characteristics of which would have to be figured out as we went along with it.

"Monster War?" He then let out a small chuckle as he tapped on the map, bringing back my attention to it."It is a conflict from very long ago, but it is not the focus of our discussion. The point being is, that with us together we can attempt to find some kind of escape out of this hellhole, and claim our freedom from the lipid fucker! We could take turns investigating the structures of the pits, beyond the restricted sections. I already working out a mock schedule for the guard cycles, so I know when to go. As we go about the place, we fill out pieces of the map, and try to work out a possible escape route. I also a know a few others that join us and..." His voice started to fade out as I locked myself in my thoughts once more, silently nodding to give an illusion of attention.

My head was filled to the brim with possible futures that this cooperation could lead to. If people were to figure out that we were confidants of attempting to flee the Pits, we would most likely receive a punishment greater than being put in the arena against an unmatched foe or being put to torture until death. I was put in this place for a reason to which even I have not been able to fully understand beyond the suspicion of being involved with a nobles daughter, which sounds like something out of one of those romantic fictions that my assisstant loves to read. There was definitely a reason as to why I put here that had to have upset Dracula to the point where he wanted to kill me, which he had made evident even from the first time I arrived at his residence. Until I found out that issue, perhaps isolation would behoove me rather than just trying to seek liberation after such a short period of time, and being brought to a quick death. This place clearly has a culture and traditions of its own. It would be a trial to learn both, but this would not be the first time I've had to learn my surroundings to guarantee my survival, and performing it again and as the new Keeper would serve me a great benefit.

"...that's about all I can muster up at the moment, but I'd say it's pretty well thought out, don't you." His voice suddenly came back into sharp focus. I raised my eyebrow to him, to which he tilted his head in confusion."Did you find some fault in the plan? Can we improve it?"

"No improvement are needed for a plan that was never there to begin with I'm afraid." He squinted his eyes to further examine my reasoning.

"Excuse me?"

"You talk as if I've given my acceptance to such a plan or our cooperation."

"Would it not be logical to do so? You have no qualms of this place, no bearings, not even the common courtesy of what it is expected of you here. What makes you think my aid is unwelcome?" I could hear his voice becoming strained and irritated.

"Not unwelcome. Simply unneeded at the time. I was put here for a reason Akdar, and I intend to find it out with or without support. And that does not involve escaping on such short notice."

"Do you think such a plan can be pulled off in the next few days? Is that your fault? You don't understand, I have been workng on this map for almost two and half years now, and I'm still discovering sections that were in a different spot when I searched it previous times. This place is constantly changing somehow...and I haven't the slightest idea of how such a thing is possible, but it is a lot for one person to perform. Such a plan can take a considerable amount of time to pull off, and we aren't planning a full assault on the main office or anything unless we wish for our deaths to be brought quicker by the guards than in the ring. Do you think me some simple savage who simply wishes for freedom and believes a simple hand drawn map and brute force will solve it?! I have been trained in war tactics and strategy since childhood. I have given a well thought cover to every base, but it should show you that I still haven't the means to execute the plan, which shows you that I still need support! You say you have a reason for your being placed in here? As do I human. As does everyone here, and they have all banded together because of a common conviction, and have all become brothers because of it. You elevate yourself beyond your station, believing your reason for being the most important for your actions, where it is so much more than that."

Everything that he said, I had already considered. I had never thought to place myself above others when it came to my actions, but this was something that required my full attention and my own perspective on the matter before being influenced by someone else. I maintained a relaxed composure throughout his whole monologue.

"My reason is the sole reason for my actions yes, but I have never placed it above the well beings of those around me. You would call me selfish in such a regard."

"Is that not the case?!"

"Far from it. I simply want to observe such a place on my own for the time being. That has been my primary purpose for coming to this realm in the first place. To get involved with the affairs and conflicts of others defeats that very purpose."

"So you believe your primary purpose is research? Nothing else? Not even your own life? Have you ever given consideration to how others you know might feel to such an ideal? To cut others off for such diminutive gains? Is knowledge really that important?" I remained silence, as it is a question that not even myself have given much thought too now that I pondered about it. Whether I was running from it or just didn't have the means neccessary to properly answer was something that could be internally debated. Akdar breathed heavily through his nose."No answer? I now see your reasoning then. It is fear, and I have no qualms to associate with frightened fools." He then stood up from his stoop and opened the door, gesturing my exit."Then our business is concluded." He looked the other way towards the hallway, refusing eye contact with me. I didn't know whether it was an issue I could apologize for, but at the same time, I figured there was really nothing I could do for it. I stood up from the bunk and made my way out into the hallway, hearing the door slam forcefully behind me."We shall see how you manage to survive here with the notion that you claim. **Researcher**."

Hearing his words reverberated in my brain, but enough to shake my resolve. I started to walk down the hallways back to my bunk to deduce on my next actions, though as soon as I turned a corner, a guard had been waiting for me around the corner, staring me down with intense eyes and heavily outfitted in his steel like armor.

"The boss wants to see you human."

"For what purpose?" He gave menacing scowl as if to present his authority to me, reminding me of my position.

"Does it matter? He wants to see you, simple as that." Seeing no reason to argue, I complied with his demand. I followed after him as he trotted off from his spot. My head unconciously turned back to Akdar's room around the corner, with his face still in full view staring back at me."Now human!" The guard shouted at me, causing my head to snap back to him beckoning me to walk over. As I turned back to face Akdar, I saw him turn away from the view of his door, showing me perfectly where our relationship will stand. Though I didn't give much thought to finding allies in a place like this, I fear I may have overthought such a conviction.

 _All I can do is move forward._ I thought to myself as I followed suit after the guard, who was growing impatient with me by the second. All I heard were the sounds of the Pits around me as it moved and shifted from the very walls to the dirt that glided through my every footstep. Akdar was right in one regard. This place was alive. Alive in a way I couldn't even fathom at this time. My survival in it will be a project that I was very reluctant to begin.

 **Count Dracula's Castle**

 **Dining Room**

The atmosphere of dining room was void of any candid or loud noises, which was a rarity for breakfast time at the hotel. Though the reason was unknown, Dracula had ordered all of his servants to inform the guests that the room would reserved for him and Mavis for the majority of the morning and afternoon. One could guess that it was due to the fact that with a turn of recent events, he has not had the opportunity to settle down and talk to his daughter in quite some time. They sat at the longest table in the room, both on opposite ends of each other with various red leather chairs lined up at the sides, the surface of the tabletop neatly covered in a silk raiment and matching the fancy and pomp silverware ,plates and glasses set above it. The breakfast had been prepared with Belgian waffles with wolf styled sausages and a side special toast made suitable for vampires, all with a carefully mixed blend of blood poured into clear wine glasses.

Dracalua took his wine glass by the handle, carefully balancing it between his index and middle finger, taking slow but elegant sips from it, and placing it carefully back on the table, with it barely making a sound. Mavis sat across from him, slowly fiddling with her food with a somber look, hardly touching her food. Dracula took notice of this as he reached for his fork.

"Is something wrong sweetie? You hardly touched your food." He asked her in a concerned manner.

 _She was like this yesterday when I came back too!_ Dracula thought to himself. He shrugged off the feelings of his actions yesterday, though he his unrequited love for his daughter would some draw it out.

"Nothing's wrong Dad. I'm just not that hungry for breakfast."

"Not hungry? But it's breakfast! You always used to love eating waffles!"

"Yeah, when I was 110 maybe. I'm just not really that hungry for breakfast is all." Dracula then suddenly put down his fork, snapping his fingers in realization.

"Ridiculous! Everyone loves breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day! Ahh! I know what you need." He clapped his hands twice. Within a few seconds a very well dressed Frantz came in the room with a quiet swagger. The black butler suit with a classic bow tie had seemed to suit Frantz almost to perfect degree, holding a long white towel in one arm and a plate of wine bottles in another, all in perfect balance. Although the other servants were conflicted as to whether give the newcomer a suit or a maid outfit on account for their appearance. Candace suggested for the sake of very little headaches to give him a classic butlers suit and asked to refer to Frantz as a he until further notice, to which he didn't mind since that address is what he felt most comfortable with. He elegantly strode over to the table, standing just a few feet away from Dracula.

"You called my lord?" He asked in a respectful tone.

"New blood. Please give my daughter a glass of Dumont's Blood Wine please."

"Would you prefer the 5th or 7th edition?"

Dracula then gave a small smirk.

"Which would you personally recommend?"

"If you were to ask me personally, I would choose the 7th edition. Though it is more recent than the former choice, it has been declared a winner in many wine circles, and if I recall has been at the top of your families best recommendations list for dinner parties in the West Circles for more than 200 years now." Dracula gave an impressed nod.

"Very impressive. Not only are you well learned about such affairs, you also know my habits." He then gestured him towards Mavis to fill her glass. Frantz gave a formal bow before proceeding to her side. Slowly opening up the bottle to pour, Mavis suddenly slammed her hand on the table, knocking over the glass and spilling the wine.

"Stop toying with me Dad." She said in a calm yet harsh tone.

"Whatever do you mean sugar lumps?" Dracula responded in a innocent tone, yet slight fear had choked him up."That wine is special you know." Frantz rushed out a wet rag to clean up the dripping mess from the edge of the table, and placed a towel over the stain on the table cover to absorb the liquid.

"Where's Lucas? I haven't seen him in a couple days."Continuing to play ignorant, her father continued to eat his food as if such matters were beyond his head. Though there were many people he could fool with a sly front, his own daughter was not one of them. It had been only a day, yet Dracula was almost certain that a terrible outcome had come to their previous human guest, but wasn't naive enough to think that he would reach a quick death upon arriving."Did you do something to him?" Mavis said in a calm but inquisitive manner. Even though she knew what the true 'punishment' to Lucas was, she was still committed to hearing the truth directly from her father, yet she could not let him know that herself. Both of them had a game they were playing at, and neither one was going to allow a unintentional victory result from it.

"Mavis, the human is in his cell like always, facing his punishment for touching you without permission and abusing my hospitality. There is no ulterior action to this. He did not go anywhere."

"He didn't touch me without my permission, I told you, it was an accident. I wasn't in my right mind. I didn't know what I was doing."

"You do not have to defend him." He replied coldly."He is a privileged prisoner in this household, nothing more."

"He's my..." Mavis gave a slight pause, as she felt a word trying to come up her throat, but for the sake of not wanting to let her father in on her motives, she pushed it back down."...He's my friend! I at least deserve to know what happened to him. Even Candace won't say anything to me."

"Sweetie, nothing happened that you need to be overly concerned about. The only concern you have to worry about is waiting for Daddy to find a proper marriage candidate for you."

"Are you serious? After what happened last time?" She said with a perplexed voice.

"That was my fault. I took what's his name for granted, and I never liked his family to begin with. This time, I will oversee the process and nothing will make it past me. I will find you the perfect husband even if it kills me!" Dracula said as he pumped his fist to the air. Mavis shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't care about marriage right now!"

"Do not become defiant with me Mavis. You may be your own woman, but you are still my daughter, and I am still your father. I will have respect from you." He delivered his statement to invoke discipline in Mavis. Though she could continue on, despite the message, she decided to remain silent and slumped back into her chair. Dracula raised his nose almost as if he had won a major battle."If you are well enough to argue semantics, then you obviously have enough energy to enjoy your breakfast that this wonderful young man had prepared for us this morning." He then turned his attention to a smiling Frantz across the dining room."I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?"

"Frantz sir. Frantz Totiro. I was hired as a servant here only a few days ago."

"You were? Hmm, I do not remember hiring a new servant."

"I'm certain you were so busy in your illustrious duties, you did not notice you had signed and approved my contract to work here. If you require credentials, I come at first recommendation from Bishop Malvos Brenann. He was my mentor in the cleaning arts." Dracula looked surprised as he rubbed his chin in thought, and the image of the person in question came to his mind.

Malvos Brennan was one of the minor vampire nobles whose family owned a few seats in the Servants and Masters guild, a organization primarily responsible for training able and promising individuals to become servants, butlers, maids, guards, even knights for the highest of lords on the High Monster Council. He was a burly looking thing, though handsome and well groomed for his position. Though he only held a position of instructor, he was well respected in the guild for his stoic yet effective teaching methods for his students, so very few people welcome him as a master for their future careers.

"Ahh, I remember Brennan. Good man. I've had many pleasures of meeting him on occasion at meetings with the council. Though I was not aware he had an apprentice since his last one had that...unfortunate incident." According to most sources, the last apprentice that Bishop Malvo took on had been forced to clean the insides of the Kusuri Mines, which are known for harboring deadly poisons within the crack of the walls, which medics extract in order to create original and stronger medicines. However, the poisons are very delicate within the , even being within a few feet around the walls can release a toxic strong enough to spread to the from the hosts cardiovascular system all the way to the brain, interfering with proper brain functions and even motor functions until it causes eventual death from suffocation. One of his last apprentices had the unfortunate opportunity to encounter this poisonous material when cleaning too close to one of the walls, and had died just moments after breathing it in.

"He did not mention getting a new apprentice after that. I was convinced he wouldn't get another after that."

"My master did not like disclose such matters unless he could effectively see the potential of his new students, and whether they are able to handle such duties. He saw so much promise within me for the job that he had no words to offer in critique, he was left speechless as they say. Because of his acquantinceship with you, he gave me a full recommendation to serve at your manor."

"I see." Dracula furrowed his brow, as the sudden news confused him. Shortly after, he shrugged his shoulders and went back to sipping his blood wine."Well, as long as you do your job right, you will have no complaints from me."

"I am most gracious my lord." Frantz gave a deep bow."It is an absolute honor to be serving under such a prestigious individual such as yourself." Dracula nodded in approval at his knowledge of proper etiquette, as well as knowing his place.

"Very good. You're still new here, so if you have any questions, please direct them to my head servant Candace."

"Oh, we've already had the pleasure of becoming acquainted."

"Is that so? That makes things much easier you have yet to properly adapt to your surroundings of the council, I am assigning you to her as an assistant of sorts. She is the personal bodyservant of my daughter, providing her anything for her needs, wants, etc. This duties will fall to you as well."

Mavis's eyes shot open with vigor after hearing the latest assignment.

"Wait what? Dad, I already have Candace, I don't need another servant."She objected.

"Mavis, it is not just for your benefit. Frantz is clearly of a higher class when it comes to servitude, so it is only right that he learn from the best. If I recall, who is the best servant at this castle?" Mavis defiantly rolled her eyes, folding her arms."Trust me sweetie, I would never let any amateur supply your needs."

" 't. Need. Another. Servant." She said adding a slight ferocity to her tone of voice, hoping to intimidate her father. He gave a faint smile whenever she attempted to make him afraid of her, as it was only another sign that she was beginning to fall into her true nature. For her, it was a sign that something had been growing from days past, and was even starting to accumulate in her usual self. Dracula gave a soft chuckle, noticing the effect Lucas's absence as been having on her.

"He is not your servant. He is mine, in case you were not paying attention. I am simply assigning him to Candace in order to observe a true professional does her duties, and in practice will perform some of her duties as his own. Doesn't that sound reasonable?" He said while gesturing to servant in question who returned it with a smile. Mavis once again rolled her eyes once more. She then gave a menacing look towards Frantz, not to instill fear, but to create just the right obstacle between a possible relationship between the two of them. Feeling her cold stare, sweat began to roll down his neck. She then let out a deep sigh, placing her chin on her hand.

"Whatever. Just make sure he doesn't go anywhere near my room. I don't want him getting sent to the dungeon too."She said half jokingly and half seriously.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Dracula replied with an obvious frown."What say you ? Are you up to a task?"

"Your will my lord. I am whatever you require me to be." Dracula nodded with an impressed smile.

"You catch on quick."

After a few minutes of finishing off the last of his food, Dracula quietly stood up from his seat. He gestured Frantz to clean up after the two. Frantz then came in with swiftness clearing up the empty plate of the Count and the still filled plate of Mavis, of whom he gave a brief smile to. She paid no mind to it, and quickly stood up from her seat and made her way to the door.

"I'm going back to my room." Mavis announced to the room.

"Very well. Oh yes, and Mavis?" She quickly snapped around with a raised eyebrow after hearing the last question of Dracula."I have to report to the council today, which means I will probably gone for a few days. Meetings, discussions about the recent uprisings, finances, boring stuff. Until then, I am leaving you in charge of the place okay?" Mavis quickly nodded and let out a sharp sigh."No raising a ruckus. No letting any guests within the castle without checking their backgrounds, and most of all-"

"I got it already. No wild or reckless events. No abusing the rotary of the guard schedules. No feeding the horses scraps from the kitchen. I got it Dad, this isn't the first time I've been put in charge of the place you know."Dracula then cleared his throat sharply, taking note of Mavis's disrespectful tone despite her experience for this responsibility. He then slowly walked up to her and took her hand off the door knob.

"I wasn't finished young lady. I was going to say, most of all, no going near the back section near the pens "All of a sudden, Mavis felt every hair on her body stand up in slight anxious fear, as she heard him mention the backmost section of the castle, where the private study he didn't mention it outright because of Frantz's presence."We've had some rather strange characters in this hotel, so I don't want a situation like last time, so do your best to stay out of trouble."

Mavis felt her lips chap up from her nervousness. She quickly licked them to give a proper response, before suspicion could set in her father's thoughts. Although she had only been there for the sake of having a place to think beyond her room, she couldn't mention how Feynriel helped her discover Lucas's fate. "You never know when any of our guests or even servants become a little curious about what this place has to offer, so stay away from there for a while, understood?" She then did her best to offer a response to her, but was only able to offer a nod.

"I want a proper response young lady." He demanded.

"Yes Dad." She calmly replied. He nodded in approval.

"Very good then. I will be leaving around noon in order to get to the Council Holdings by tomorrow. So don't forget to see me off okay?" She gave a small nod. Dracula then gave her a pat on the head, though he got almost no reaction out of her from it."...Okay then...umm...I will be attending to my business in the lobby. Let me know if you know anything okay?"

"Okay." With a snap of his fingers, Frantz fetched after the door and held it open for both Dracula and his daughter.

"Young man, I am leaving you with my daughter until she can reunite with Candace. No funny business, do you understand me." Dracula wagged his finger to a nodding Frantz.

"Yes sir. I will do my absolute best to fulfill my duty."

"Very good then. I'll see you later then, okay honey?" After a brief wave, the count walked down the long hallway, feeling the distance in his heart upon leaving Mavis alone with her bodyservant's new assistant. Silence was in the air for a few seconds before Frantz cleared his throat, attempting to break it.

"Well then? What is your agenda for today my lady?" He humbly asked her, eagerly awaiting her instruction. Mavis then peaked at Frantz, eyeing him up and down, sizing up every part of his character. Though it was only a minor examination in her eyes, the running of her eyes was enough to make him blush a slight red."Is there...uh...anything you require of me?" He said with a bashful tone.

She held no interest in him as far as she was concerned, but she would have to know whether or not the assistant of Candace was someone that could be trusted, which was an notion that she had no idea of knowing outright. Mavis pointed her thumb out to the opposite direction of the hallway.

"Candace is supposed to meet me in the library to help me pick out some books after she finished her rounds around the castle."

"Ah! The library, a wondrous place of study."

"I guess...I just go there when there's not much to do around here. Not like there is." Mavis said uninterested.

"In that case, would you like me to accompany you? I have an appointment with Lady Candace as well." She gave no answer, and instead shrugged her shoulders in indifference. She began to walk towards the library with her servant's assistant following in her trail. She turned her head to him with a blank expression.

"So are you a boy or a girl?"

Frantz gave a silent chuckle scratching his cheek.

"Oh my, where to begin on that topic?"

"You can start anywhere, might as well get to know you now that I'm stuck with you."

"Well, I believe that I told Lady Candace that..."

Frantz's voice echoed down the hall as they traveled together just a foot behind one another, and for a certain butler who gave a cunning smile that Mavis couldn't see, the wheels of fate had already begun to turn.

 **Chapter 6 Black Pits Arc Part 3 END**


End file.
